Dragonlance UA
by Aidiki-chan
Summary: Majere twincest. En este mundo no existe las guerras, la magia ni las dragonlance. Pero la amistad, el valor y el amor sigue uniéndoles.
1. Vida

Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a mi koi, ya que él me mostró el maravilloso mundo de Krynn donde he reído, emocionado e incluso derramado alguna lagrima por sus personaje. Gracias.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un sol resplandeciente bañaba las calles de Solace, los grandes árboles vallenwoods, cuyas hojas empezaban a teñirse con tonos marrones a causa del otoño que ya había llegado, eran el orgullo de la ciudad.

El gran reloj de la universidad marcaba las tres de la tarde, hora en que acababan las clases matinales y sus alumnos marchaban a casa.

La universidad era inmensa, tenía en su interior cinco facultades separadas entre si. El edificio central, el más grande era de mármol blanco que parecía coger fuerza bajo el sol de media tarde. En el había tres plantas, que estaban invadidas de despachos de profesores y clases donde los alumnos recibían sus lecciones.

- **No entiendo como el maestro Horkin no se aburre a si mismo** – bufó sarcástica una joven cuando salía de clase. – **Encima nos ha mandado muchísimos trabajos…**

Suspiró largamente. Era una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que hacía que más de uno se desnucara para seguirla con la mirada. Llevaba vaqueros ajustados que marcaban sus largas piernas y una camisa blanca de manga larga abierta hasta la altura de sus pechos haciendo que mostrara su colgante de cristal azul que siempre llevaba puesto.

- **Deberías agradecérselo**, **Crysania** – repuso su compañero – **así estaremos más preparados cuando salgamos al mundo laboral.**

Ella le miró fascinada. Se trataba de su compañero de clase Raistlin, un chico un par de años mayor que ella que era alto y extremadamente delgado. Su cabello plateado le llegaba por los hombros con un flequillo que casi cubría sus ojos y un par de mechones enmarcaban su rostro. Su piel era de tez pálida y sus rasgos faciales eran delicados, casi no tenían marcas de expresión, pero lo que más resaltaba de él eran sus afilados ojos dorados que al mirarte hacía que un escalofrío recorriese la espina dorsal.

Ambos estudiaban derecho y estaban en cuarto curso, pero a diferencia de Crysania, que era hija de un rico señor de la ciudad que pagaba los estudios de su querida hija, Raistlin gracias a becas y ayudas del estado podía pagarse sus estudios, por ello tenía que ser el primero de su promoción. Realmente aquello era lo de menos, él quería ser el mejor de su carrera para llegar a ser el abogado más grande que se hubiera conocido jamás. Sus compañeros de clase le despreciaban, ya que siempre mostraba prepotencia y superioridad ante ellos. A él le daba igual lo que especularan sus compañeros, siempre era reacio a hablar con ellos mostrándose cínico y calculador para que pudieran dejarle en paz. Todos a excepción de Crysania, era la única que merecía la pena de aquel lugar.

Bajaron por la escalera de grandes escalones de mármol blanco como el resto del edificio hasta llegar a la planta de abajo. Los grandes ventanales dejaban paso a los rayos de sol que se filtraban dándole un aspecto mágico, casi irreal. Las grandes puertas de roble oscuro custodiaban la facultad, eran tan altas que parecían no tener fin.

- **Eh Raist!** – surgió una vez de aquella dirección. – **Disculpad.** - El peliplateado observó que se trataba de su hermano, estaba con un par de chicas, que dejándolas atrás, fue en dirección hacia donde estaba. – **Hola, acabo de terminar una mudanza cerca de aquí y he decidido hacerte una visita** – sonrió.

Raistlin al ver que Crysania estaba esperando ser presentada lo hizo – **Crysania, este es mi hermano Caramon.**

Crysania contempló al recién llegado. Era un chico alto y tremendamente corpulento, su cabello era de color castaño, llevaba un peinado parecido al de su hermano pero con la raya en el lado opuesto, sus ojos también eran castaños y lucía una sonrisa encantadora y sincera. Lo observó largo rato hasta caer en la cuenta de que eran muy parecidos.

- **Sois gemelos?** – preguntó curiosa.

- **Así es** – se adelantó Caramon – **veo que no hablas mucho de mi, eh Raist?**

Realmente costaba encontrar similitudes entre ellos, ya que tanto su físico como su personalidad eran totalmente opuestas. Eran tan opuestos que parecían no entenderse, pero a la vez era como si los dos pensaran al mismo tiempo. Su relación, básicamente, era que Raistlin era la mente y Caramon el cuerpo.

- **No hay mucho que contar** – miró a Crysania – **Caramon trabaja en una empresa de mudanzas de un viejo amigo de nuestro padre, Flint Fireforge. **

- **Contado así realmente no parezco interesante** – replicó Caramon – **Crysania, te apetece que quedemos algún día para tomar algo?** – soltó sin pensar. Ella miró hacia otro lado intentando esquivar la pregunta – **o una noche, si es que lo prefieres.**

- **Prefiero la noche** – echó una mirada significativa a Raistlin – **Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en clase Raistlin.**

- **Adiós** – dijeron los dos al unísono. Una vez que se hubo ido y estaba a bastante distancia Caramon silbó.

- **Esa tía esta buenísima, Raist** – le codeó a su gemelo – **y parece que le gustas.**

**- No me interesa** – intentó zanjar el asunto.

- **Es una lastima…** - continuó Caramon – **podría invitarla a salir.**

- **No lo harás** – contestó Raistlin malhumorado – **que no me interese no significa que no quiera volver a verla.**

**- A que viene eso?**

**- Eso viene a que cuando hagas con ella lo que quieras te cansaras y la ignorarás** – siseó- **no tengo ganas de que luego me pregunte que porqué no le llamas y cosas así.**

Caramon era un poco mujeriego, casi todos los fines de semana lo pasaba con una mujer distinta, hasta que se aburría de ellas.

- **No hago eso** – se ofendió – **es solo que siempre hay algo que no termina de convencerme**. - Raistlin no respondió, siempre decía algo así su hermano cuando surgía el tema **– por cierto, esta noche he quedado con los chicos, iremos a cenar patatas picantes de Otik, te apuntas?**

- **Ya que supongo que tendremos la nevera vacía porque te tocaba a ti hacer la compra, supongo que no queda más opción.** – replicó irónico.

Caramon rió de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

* * *

- **Demasiado picantes!!!** – dijo una voz aguda

- **Ya te lo advertimos, Tas** – le regañó riendo Tanis – **mezclar salsa brava, salsa barbacoa y guindillas con las patatas picantes de Otik era demasiado.**

"El Último Hogar" estaba abarrotado de gente, las patatas picantes de Otik eran famosas en todo Solace y mucha gente hacía cola para poder probarlas. Tenía un gran surtido de cerveza que hacían desaparecer la sed de un solo trago, pero eran tan deliciosas que parecía que nunca fuera suficiente

Tas se bebió de un trago su cerveza esperando poder recuperar su maltrecha lengua. Tas era un amigo del trabajo de Caramon, era el más joven del grupo, 18 años, y también el mas bajo. Se recogía el pelo castaño en una coleta de la cual se sentía muy orgulloso. Tenía un enorme sentido del humor, siempre contaba historias que, la mayoría de las veces, ellos creían que se las inventaba. Era alegre e inquieto, pero sobretodo, era demasiado curioso, en mas de una ocasión su curiosidad había acabado dándole problemas.

- **Ha sido interesante** – respondió una vez recuperada su voz – **no quieres probar, Tanis?**

- **No, gracias.** – dijo esquivando una patata picante que Tas había pinchado con su tenedor que acabó estampada en su pelirroja barba.

Tanis era el mayor del grupo, y sin saber muy bien como, acabó siendo el cabecilla de la pandilla. Sus amigos le llamaban "Tanis el semielfo" ya que tenía las orejas un poco en punta y trataba de ocultarlas con su melena pelirroja. Sus ojos almendrados eran verdes y sinceros. Estudiaba relaciones políticas en la universidad de Solace junto a su novia Laurana, que en esta ocasión no le acompañó, ya que tenía una reunión que atender junto a su padre también político.

- **Voy a dar una vuelta** - Sabiendo que Tanis iba a sermonearle, Tas se levantó de su asiento y huyó.

- **Este Tas nunca cambiará** – Rió Caramon mientras Tanis se limpiaba – **el otro le dio tanto la brasa a Sturm con que probara "las deliciosas e inigualables coliflores de su madre" que terminaron encima de su cabeza.**

- **No me lo recuerdes…** - habló por fin Sturm en toda la velada. Sturm era un chico moreno de grandes ojos grises corpulento y fuerte. Trabajaba en las mudanzas junto a Caramon y Tas mientras estudiaba para ser policía. Era muy formal y se tomaba muy en serio el honor y la justicia queriendo formar parte de ella. – **estuve oliendo a coliflor durante días.**

Todos rieron con fuerza, menos Raistlin. El peliplateado siempre se mantenía distante con ellos, si iba a aquellas quedadas era por su hermano, que siempre insistía hasta que conseguía que al final lo acompañaba.

- **Eh, Tika! Otra ronda más de cerveza!** – gritó Caramon a la camarera.

- **Ya va, ya va!** – Respondió – **aquí tenéis, cuatro cervezas más** – dijo mientras servía la bebida colocando sus pechos a la altura de los ojos de Caramon - **¿Te traigo más agua Raistlin?**

- **No, gracias. Estoy servido.** – dio un codazo a su hermano para que no fuera tan descarado.

Tika era una alegre chica de rostro pecoso. Su cabellera rizada y pelirroja le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Su cuerpo, aunque fuera un poco robusto, estaba bien proporcionado y sus curvas, junto a sus pronunciados pechos, hacían que la clientela fuera mayor.

- **Oye, Caramon** – habló con voz melosa – **si no tienes nada que hacer luego, podríamos quedar para vernos.**

- **Lo siento, Tika** – Respondió el aludido. Tika y Caramon habían sido pareja durante un año y medio, su mas larga relación para Caramon, por lo visto no había captado la indirecta que les mandaba sus pícaros ojos verdes.- **ya he hecho planes con los chicos.**

- **Bueno, otro día será.** – Al girarse vio a Tas jugueteando con una de sus pulseras – **Eh, eso es mío!**

- **Ah perdona** – le respondió – **se te debe de haber caído. Cerveza!**

Tika miró desconfiada, juraría que cuando estaba sirviendo la bebida la llevaba puesta. Sabiendo que era inútil decirle nada a Tas, siguió su camino.

Siguieron tranquilamente la velada, Tas solo se había metido en problemas dos veces, decidieron que, después de cenar, Irian a "Xak Tsaroth".

"Xak Tsaroth" era una pequeña discoteca del centro de Solace. Un enorme letrero luminoso se situaba encima de las oscuras puertas principales. Al entrar había una gran sala que en cada pared había una barra donde saciar la sed. En el centro del local había un par de tarimas donde los gogós movían sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Había cristales de colores, que cuando reflejaba la luz, emitía un brillo de colores increíbles.

Llevaban en aquel lugar un par de horas desde que salieron de "El Último Hogar".

Tas contaba sus historias a un par de chicas que por lo visto se lo estaban pasando bastante bien con él. Sturm y Tanis hablaban entre ellos mientras reían. Y Caramon estaba bailando con una chica de larga melena rubia con un vestido tan corto que parecía que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. O al menos eso era la intención que tenía Caramon con aquel vestido. Allí todos bailaban y reían a excepción de Raistlin, que los miraba apoyado en la barra lejos de ellos. Raistlin observaba a su gemelo que llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca que parecía que iba a reventar por sus abultados músculos, cosa que por lo visto no le importaría a aquella chica. Los dos reían y bailaban coquetamente. Raistlin frunció el ceño, su hermano era carisma y simpatía pura, era tan sociable que medio barrio ya le conocía y le consideraba su amigo. Era todo lo opuesto a él. Los celos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Bebió un sorbo de agua para pasar el mal trago. Volvió a mirarlos. La rubia acompañante de Caramon le susurró algo en el oído y este, fervientemente, asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia donde estaba Raistlin y le pidió que esperase.

"_Y la historia se repite_" se dijo Raistlin. Su hermano se dirigía hacia él con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios. Ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

- **Eh, Raist** – comenzó - **te importa volver solo esta noche? Aquella chica de alli me ha dicho que tiene que mover unos muebles y que no puede hacerlo sola. Me ha pedido ayuda.**

- **Vaya, esta excusa es nueva** – comentó sarcástico su gemelo **– no necesitas "mi permiso" para irte con ella.**

- **Bueno, Raist** – dijo azorado – **solo quería que lo supieses…**

- **Como si me importase** **con quien fueses a pasar la noche** – escupió Raistlin.- **Lárgate. – **Giró su cuerpo hacia la barra dando la espalda a su hermano.

- **Adiós.** - Sin saber muy bien como, Caramon había vuelto a conseguir que su hermano se enfadase con él. No le gustaba dejar las cosas así, pero en ocasiones era mejor dejar a su gemelo solo hasta que se le pasara el enfado y volviera todo a la normalidad.

Caramon se alejó y apoyando su enorme brazo sobre los hombros de la chica se fueron.

Raistlin se quedó solo de nuevo. Odiaba aquel horrible sentimiento cada vez que su gemelo se marchaba dejándole solo allí.

Centrado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba su hombro. Este insistió hasta que Raistlin miró de quien se trataba. Era un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos estrechos que le miraban fijamente. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue. El peliplateado le siguió con la mirada hasta ver a donde se dirigía. Este se detuvo en la puerta del baño, volvió a mirar a Raistlin y entró.

Raistlin, miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Seguían igual que antes. Dio un último trago a su botella de agua dejándola vacía sobre la barra. Despacio y con cautela él también se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tocó a la puerta, esta se abrió y unos brazos le hicieron pasar a dentro. La puerta se cerró tras de él.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo es un poco de presentaciones xD no hay mucha chicha la verdad jajaja. Lo siento pero Crysania no saldrá mucho más, lo digo por si hay algun fan de Raistlin x Crysania jeje.

Espero que os haya gustado, toda crítica constructiva será bienvenida, si es para decir que el yaoi da asco reservatelo.

Besos!


	2. Alcohol y amistad

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Psyco-Kaye, mi compañera y amiga fanatica de esta pareja xD. Espero que te guste linda ^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caramon abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente y asomó la cabeza. No había rastro de su gemelo. Cerró la puerta a su paso y de puntillas, se introdujo a la casa.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Se había pasado toda la noche fuera desde que se fue a tomar algo con hermano y sus amigos la noche anterior y conoció a la chica con la que había pasado el resto de la noche en su casa. Había sido una noche increíble, pero odiaba a lo que se enfrentaba a la mañana siguiente. La mirada afilada de su gemelo. Cuando las pupilas de sus dorados ojos se estrechaban tanto que parecían relojes de arena él temblaba, su ira caería sobre él. Parecía que aquella mañana iba a tener suerte.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se quitó los zapatos, tenía que atravesar el salón y la cocina hasta llegar a su habitación, se alegró de que su habitación estuviera antes que la de su gemelo.

Atravesó sin problemas el salón. Siguió por el pasillo, el siguiente cuarto era la cocina, sigiloso echó un vistazo a la cocina. Maldijo su mala suerte. Su hermano estaba allí. Esperó unos segundos, por lo visto aun no se había dado cuenta de que estaba había llegado. Raistlin de espaldas a la puerta preparándose un café mientras miraba por la ventana. Todavía llevaba puesto el pijama y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta. Caramon seguía quieto sin atreverse a dar ningún paso, observó el rostro de su gemelo, al no tener el pelo en la cara gracias a la coleta pudo apreciar su cara. Su piel era lisa y pálida como la de una mujer, sus labios eran más finos que los suyos y a la luz del día sus ojos dorados brillaban con fuerza. Se sintió extraño al observar tan fijamente a su hermano. Raistlin cogió la cafetera y se sirvió una taza devolviendo inmediatamente la cafetera a su sitio. Con lo ojos cerrados giró sobre si mismo y alzó su mano libre y dirigiéndola hacia su cabello plateado y tiró de la goma, dejando que los mechones cayeran sobre sus hombros con gracia. Abrió los ojos y encontró la cabeza de su hermano asomada por la puerta. Casi le da un infarto. En silencio se llevó una mano al pecho notando como su corazón bombeaba rápidamente a causa del susto.

- **Que haces ahí, hermano?** – le preguntó intentando recomponer la compostura.

Caramon no contestó. No tenía palabras para describir lo hermoso que había sido como los cabellos plateados caían sobre sus hombros y reflejaban los rayos del sol sobre él. A contraluz había sido algo mágico.

- **Hermano?** – repitió Raistlin

-**Ah!** – Gritó Caramon enrojecido – **yo… me voy a dormir! Sí! Eso es!** – Reía nervioso – **Buenas noches Raist, aunque sería mejor decir buenos días, jeje, bueno… que… me voy… si… **- chocó contra el marco de la puerta y siguió por el pasillo diciendo cosas incoherentes.

Raistlin se quedó parado allí ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermano? De todas formas no se iba a librar de su ira, pensó con malicia.

Caramon cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó sobre ella. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Se preguntó confundido. Su corazón había latido con fuerza, y aun lo hacía cada vez que recordaba la escena. Sacudió su cabeza como si fuera un perro para ver si desaparecía de su mente. Lo consiguió.

- **Necesito dormir** – se dijo. Sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa, se tumbó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, le costó conciliar el sueño.

Pasaba ya la media tarde y Caramon aun no se despertaba, aunque Raistlin lo prefería así, podía estudiar más tranquilo sin que su gemelo entrara cada dos por tres a su habitación gimoteando lo aburrido que estaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Toc, toc"

El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que la rutina desapareciera de la casa de los Majere.

Raistlin soltó un bufido cargado de mala leche, estaba claro que no podía estudiar tranquilo, se levantó de su silla dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Desconfiado como era, fue sigilosamente hacia la puerta y miró por la mirilla viendo así a un risueño Tanis.

- **Vamos Raistlin, abre que se que me estas mirando**- dijo alegremente.

Este abrió la puerta de inmediato. –**Que quieres?**- dijo secamente.

- **Eres la simpatía en persona eh? Jaja** –dijo riéndose su propio chiste- **y eso que vengo a compartir esto con vosotros…**- dijo mientras mostraba una botella de cristal con un extraño líquido dorado dentro- es orujo de miel.

- **el que?**

- **Con quien hablas Raist?** – interrumpió Caramon que se había despertado al oír los golpes en la puerta – **Ah Tanis!! Me alegro de verte! Pero no te quedes ahí parado hombre, pasa, pasa** – dijo invitándole a pasar mientras cerraba la puerta Tanis le mostraba la botella a Caramon- **Ahhh!!** –gritó emocionado el castaño- **la has traído!! Siéntate en el sofá, enseguida traigo los vasos, tu también Raist esto está delicioso.**

-**Debería seguir estudiando** – respondió el aludido, aunque el contenido de esa botella le llamaba bastante la atención, pero por supuesto, no iba a darlo a entender.

- **Venga, seguro que llevas todo el día haciéndolo "un buen estudio también requiere un descanso"** –dijo en tono solemne- **eso me has dicho cada vez que intento divertirme contigo cuando veo que paras de estudiar** – dijo resignado ya con tres vasos en la mano mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- **Únete a nosotros Raistlin, hace tiempo que no hablamos como es debido y tengo ganas de pasar un rato con mis amigos.** – añadió Tanis, aunque sabía de sobra que no hacia falta, ya que Raistlin no paraba de mirar el orujo con miel- **Te puedo asegurar que jamás has probado algo tan delicioso como esto.**

-**De acuerdo** –contestó tras hacerse de rogar un poco – **un vaso y sigo estudiando** –dijo sentándose por fin en el sofá y cogiendo uno de los vasos que había sobre la mesa.

Caramon y Tanis se sonrieron con complicidad, el "semielfo" abrió la botella y de ella surgió un olor fuerte y dulzón, haciendo que el aire se impregnara con la fragancia. Vertió el líquido en cada vaso, que parecía oro líquido, volviendo a cerrar la botella para que el sabor no se estropeara.

- **Un brindis!**- dijo Tanis mientras elevaba su vaso- **por la amistad!**

- **por la amistad!!** – se apuntó Caramon mientras chocaba con suavidad su vaso con el de Tanis.

Raistlin sin decir nada levantó su vaso en dirección a Tanis y seguidamente los tres dieron un buen trago bebiéndose todo el contenido de golpe. Nada mas tragar Raistlin empezó a toser con fuerza mientras que la garganta le abrasaba.

- **Que demonios lleva esto?!** – habló cuando su garganta le permitió hacerlo.

Los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas sin poder contenerse ante la cara de agobio que llevaba el pobre peliplateado.

- **Lleva miel, te lo he dicho antes** –respondió Tanis, pero al ver que la respuesta no satisfacía al aludido continuó su explicación mientras volvía a rellenar los vasos – **es una bebida que a elaborado mi tía del pueblo, el orujo puede ser de todo: de café, de manzana, de cereza, de hierbas… pero el rey de los orujos es, sin duda el de miel.** - Caramon asentía con la cabeza con la explicación que daba su invitado- **es una bebida energética y muy buena para la salud** –dijo sonriendo ante este último comentario- **si quieres tómatela más despacio, para poder saborearla mejor, ¿otro brindis?**

Raistlin seguía sin estar muy convencido, pero decidió hacerle caso, esta vez la probó dando un sorbo. Al principio la garganta ardía pero dejaba una agradable sensación de calorcito en el cuerpo, además de un delicioso sabor en el paladar que hacía que le volvieran a dar ganas de volver a ingerirlo.

Caramon y Tanis volvieron a sonreírse con complicidad pero no dijeron palabra alguna, brindaron y ellos se la tomaron de un trago.

Mientras iba pasando la velada las risas de Tanis y Caramon iban sonando cada vez más y más fuertes mientras que Raistlin intentaba no hacerlo (soltando alguna sonrisa alguna vez). Notaba una sensación de bienestar y estaba bastante participativo en la conversación, cuando se acostumbró a la bebida los tragos cada vez eran más seguidos y más largos llegando a igualar a sus compañeros. Estos cada vez que veían que el vaso de Raistlin estaba vacío, saltaban de sus asientos para volver a rellenarle el vaso mientras que volvían a reír con fuerza.

Cuando a penas quedaba ya un cuarto de botella, el trío estaba ya totalmente descontrolado y riéndose (mucha de las veces) sin motivo alguno, incluso Raistlin ya estaba desinhibido, al principio cuando Tanis y Caramon escucharon la carcajada del peliplateado se asustaron, pues, era un poco estridente y aguda, Tanis era la primera vez que la escuchaba y Caramon podía contar con una sola mano las veces que había escuchado la risa de su hermano, pero estos se apuntaron a las carcajadas que eran mucho más potentes que las de Raistlin.

- **jajaja dios no puedo mas jajaja**- decía Caramon entre risas- **anda, ponme otro vaso.**

- **lo que usted diga señor jajaja** – contestó con falsa seriedad Tanis mientras le servia otra vez- **¿Tu quieres mas Raistl-liiiin?**- le costaba pronunciar el nombre del peliplateado.

- **Creo… creo que no puedo más…**- respondió- **no se porqué pero me siento un poco mareado.**

Tanis se reía mientras que Caramon al escuchar ese comentario casi tira la bebida que estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca.

Hubo un momento de silencio que solo se interrumpía con las risitas que soltaba Caramon en voz baja.

- **Voy a mear** – sentenció Tanis mientras intentaba ponerse de pie – **eh tíos, vuestro pasillo se mueve.**

Caramon y Raistlin estallaron en carcajadas mientras veían a Tanis salir del comedor por detrás del sofá mientras tanteaba un sitio donde poder apoyarse mientras se dirigía al baño. Los hermanos se quedaron en el sofá. Raistlin, mientras que se reía, se deslizó sobre el sofá hasta acabar tumbado con una mano sobre sus ojos.

- **Joder… esto no lleva solo miel…**- dijo mientras sentía una sensación de mareo que le dominaba. Notó que su hermano se movía por el sofá llegando a sentir su peso sobre él abrió los ojos. Caramon estaba sobre él con el brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro de Raistlin.- **¿Qué… que haces?**

- **Sabes? Tus ojos son como el del licor, dorados** –dijo mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro ardiente de su gemelo, tras un momento de silencio añadió – **los adoro, son los ojos mas bonitos que he visto en mi vida y nunca me cansaría de mirarlos.**

Raistlin intentaba asimilar las palabras de Caramon, pero lo hacia con lentitud, ¿era su imaginación o su hermano estaba encima suya acariciándole mientras le decía lo hermosos que eran sus ojos? Extendió una mano hasta llegar al rostro de su gemelo y notó la calidez que emanaba de él. De repente todo se aclaró y vio que era real lo que estaba pasando mientras veía que su hermano acercaba su rostro al suyo.

- **¿Alguien quiere mas orujo?** – preguntó Tanis que entraba en ese momento al comedor.

- **Yooooooooooo!!** – respondió Caramon que se levantó de golpe.

Raistlin intentaba recomponer la compostura cuando por fin lo comprendió todo… le habían emborrachado a traición. Enfadado, cogió la botella y los vasos y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

- **Ehh, que yo quiero!**- dijo Caramon poniendo cara de pucheritos.

- **Oh tío, creo que nos ha pillado**- dijo Tanis intentando sonar preocupado mientra que sin poder evitarlo le salía la risa.

Al volver Raistlin al salón les miró con ira, sus pupilas se estrecharon hasta parecer relojes de arena, pero pareció que no daba mucho miedo, ya que los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas, estaban orgullosos de haber conseguido engañar y ser más astutos que el gran Raistlin.

–**Se acabó la fiesta.**

- **Jajaja ha merecido la pena.**

- **Desde luego**- compartió Tanis

- **Y ahora largo.** –dijo Raistlin mientras abría la puerta "invitando" a Tanis a que se fuera de casa.

- **Venga Raist, son las dos de la mañana y va muy borracho, no puedes dejar que se vaya así, es demasiado cruel incluso para ti.**

-**…**- eso era algo que en estos momentos no le preocupaba mucho.

- **No te preocupes, Tanis**- rodeó al semielfo con su brazo, que por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de que la conversación iba sobre él- **tu duermes en mi habitación y yo me voy con Raistlin a la suya.** -El peliplateado le lanzó tal mirada de "ni aunque me arrancaran la piel a tiras voy a permitirte dormir conmigo" que Caramon captó el "sutil" mensaje- **como te decía, dormirás conmigo en mi habitación.**

Se echó el brazo de Tanis por encima de sus anchos hombros y lo agarró por la cintura hasta conducirle a su habitación, se fueron tambaleándose y chocándose con las paredes del pasillo hasta por fin llegar a su destino.

Raistlin se pasó antes rápidamente por el cuarto de baño antes de dirigirse a su habitación para no encontrarse a su hermano. Lo que había hecho esta noche no se lo perdonaría nunca.

A la mañana siguiente Raistlin se despertó, eran las 11 de la mañana. Agudizó el oído y no escuchó nada. Aun no se habían despertado, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse. Cuando terminó abrió la puerta del baño y se chocó con un somnoliento Caramon que le pilló desprevenido, estaba esperando fuera para entrar al baño, un poco más despierto tras el golpe se fijó en los ojos de enfado que tenía Raistlin.

- **No te pongas así Raist** –intentó disculparse aun resacoso- **aunque haya sido con engaños te lo pasaste bien, hacía años que no te escuchaba reírte tan a gusto como lo hiciste anoche.** -Raistlin hizo caso omiso y salió del baño, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que Caramon le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndole seguir.

– **Vale, lo admito, fue idea mía, pero créeme que mereció la pena por verte tan animado.**

- **No** **TODO mi enfado es por engañarme y emborracharme, hermano**- dijo con tono amargo haciendo especial hincapié en el "todo".

- **A que te refieres entonces?** – preguntó Caramon confundido.

- **No lo recuerdas?** – dijo tras observarle receloso durante unos momentos – **de verdad no lo recuerdas?**

- **Créeme, no recuerdo mucho de anoche** – respondió sonrojado y nervioso – **yo también la pillé buena.** –añadió mientras le soltaba la muñeca a su hermano recordando que no le gustaba que le tocasen.

Raistlin estudió su comportamiento, tras unos minutos de situación incomoda, rompió el silencio.

- **Si es así entonces no importa** – respondió antes de seguir su camino más con tristeza que con enfado.

Caramon se quedó unos momentos en el pasillo y se metió al baño. Había mentido a su hermano. Si que lo recordaba todo, "_y por lo visto Raistlin también_" se dijo azorado, no sabía porque le había dicho aquello, pero al ver la cara que le puso su gemelo ante el comentario vio que había metido la pata. Se sentía realmente avergonzado, pero en ningún momento arrepentido y eso era lo que le hacia sentirse así de confundido "dicen que ni los niños ni los borrachos mienten… así que… ¿realmente pienso que Raistlin es atractivo?" cada vez que lo pensaba mas se hacía un lío. Decidió lavarse la cara para sentirse mas despejado. Una vez más tranquilo salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina donde vio a Raistlin de espaldas tomándose un café "bien cargado" pensó Caramon mientras lucía una sonrisa.

- **¿Qué hora es?** – salió del cuarto de Caramon una voz ronca

- **Las once de la mañana, Tanis** – respondió el castaño.

- **Me tengo que ir, he quedado con Laurana para comer… aunque no se si tendré estomago la verdad **– dijo mientras ponía muecas extrañas dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Un tenso silencio quedó entre los hermanos mientras que Tanis estuvo en el aseo – **bueno me voy… ¿me devuelves la botella Raistlin?** – el peliplateado sin apartar la mirada furiosa del semielfo hizo lo que le pidió – **gracias, ah y de verdad me lo pasé muy bien anoche, pero creo que no vamos a repetirlo ¿no?** – miró a Caramon como este negaba con la cabeza con firmeza – **bueno, nos vemos el fin de semana. Nos vemos!**

Y así se despidió Tanis dejando de nuevo solo a los hermanos, estos se miraron y sin decir palabra Raistlin volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Caramon se quedó plantado en la cocina _"y así otro día más…como si lo de anoche no hubiera ocurrido…_" pensó con amargura, se dirigió a su habitación donde decidió que dormir un poco más sería la mejor opción.

Continuará...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caramon esta confundido ¿Que siente por su hermano?

Pobre Raistlin, le timan como quieren, creo que esta se la guardará en su caja de rencores para el resto de su vida xD


	3. Enfermedad y viejas amistades

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico vuelvo a Psyco-Kaye, que ha sido un amor por haberme beteado el capi, que ahora todo tiene más sentido y es más fácil de leer xD

**+ Aviso Importante + **

Este capítulo tiene alto contenido sexual y vuelvo a recordarte que es de hombre x hombre, si por lo que fuera no te gustase, abstente de leer este fic, porque va a haber mucho xD.

Así que avisados estáis. Espero que os guste el capi, que este es el doble de largo que los otros. ^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo III: Enfermedad y viejas amistades**

Llegando el otoño a solace, los Vallenwoods habían perdido la mayoría de sus hojas y las pocas que quedaban eran marrones

Era un pueblo con un clima bastante bueno, pero en esa época las lluvias eran casi diarias.

Raistlin abrió la puerta de casa y Caramon vio a su gemelo empapado por la lluvia. Aquello no era nada bueno. El peliplateado tosió con fuerza doblándose sobre si mismo.

Caramon corrió preocupado de su cuarto hacia la entrada viéndolo arrodillado en el suelo.

- _Estúpida lluvia!_ – maldijo Caramon en su mente mientras levantaba a su hermano del suelo.

Aquel tiempo era horrible para su gemelo. Raistlin era de constitución débil y los días lluviosos eran una tortura para sus pulmones, le costaba respirar e incluso había veces que llegaba a toser sangre. Por lo visto la lluvia le había pillado desprevenido cuando volvía de la Universidad.

Tumbó a su hermano dentro de la mullida cama y le cubrió con una pesada manta, aunque no hacía nada de frío Raistlin temblaba, estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

Desde hacía años, no recordaba exactamente cuantos, que enfermó de gravedad llegando a estar ingresado en el hospital durante días. Pero la tos se apoderó de Raistlin, debilitando ya su endeble cuerpo, los médicos le dijeron que jamás se libraría de ella.

Por suerte había medios para combatirla. Caramon corrió hasta la cocina y abrió un armario, sacó un sobre de una caja de medicamentos y lo vertió en un vaso con agua caliente. Lo removió con una cucharilla. Olía horrores, pero era eficaz. Desanduvo sus pasos hacia la habitación de Raistlin.

- **Toma, esto te calmará la tos** – dijo tranquilizadoramente a su hermano.

Con la ayuda de Caramon, Raistlin se recostó para poder ingerir la medicina.

- **Urgh…**- dijo asqueado el peliplateado. Si el olor era pésimo, el sabor era aún mucho peor.

- **Tranquilo, pronto estarás mejor** – esperanzó Caramon.

Raistlin volvió a tumbarse, la tos empezaba a desaparecer, pero la fiebre se resistía. El castaño abrió uno de los armarios de Raistlin, extrajo otra manta de ella y la colocó encima de la otra. Acercó la silla del escritorio a la cama del peliplateado sentándose cerca de su hermano.

- **Intenta dormir, Raist** – le susurró.- **Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.**

Raistlin asintió en silencio y cerró los ojos. No tardó en dormirse. El castaño lo observaba sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Caramon tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Se había quedado dormido apoyado sobre la cama de su hermano. Raistlin seguía durmiendo, respiraba con dificultad pero se le veía tranquilo. Caramon tocó su frente, la fiebre todavía era alta, pero no tanto como antes. Se alegró. El castaño intentó ponerse en pie, le dolían los riñones de la mala postura en la que estaba, miró por la ventana y comprobó que estaba anocheciendo. No había ido a trabajar, Flint estaría cabreadísimo con él. Decidió ir a llamarle para explicarle lo que pasaba.

Dejando solo a su hermano, fue hasta el salón, descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número de teléfono.

- **Diga? **– dijo una vieja voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- **Hola, jefe** – respondió Caramon – **soy…**

- **Se quien diablos eres muchachote!** – Gritó malhumorado Flint – **Los pájaros que viven en tu enorme cabezota hueca no te han recordado que hoy tenías que trabajar!?**

- **Lo siento** – se disculpó el castaño – **Raist tiene una tos horrible y mucha fiebre, todavía no le ha remitido…**

**- De acuerdo, zoquete** – respondió tras un largo silencio – **tomate los días que necesite tu hermano, pero que sepas que cuando vuelvas te espera un trabajo muy largo y duro.**

- **Gracias, señor Fireforge **– dijo agradecido Caramon - **trabajaré duro, adiós.**

Al colgar el teléfono sus tripas rugieron, llevaba todo la tarde al lado de su hermano y no había probado bocado. Se fue a la cocina y allí se preparó algo con la comida que quedaba en casa. Solo había un par de huevos con algo de carne.

- **No!!** – gritó una voz – **Déjame tranquilo!!**

Caramon salió corriendo de la cocina dejando la cena a mitad, al llegar a la habitación de su gemelo, Raistlin estaba sudando a chorros y se agitaba violentamente en la cama, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

- **Raist, despierta** – zarandeó a su hermano

- **Basta** – le clavó las uñas en su piel – **no me toques.**

Raistlin seguía dormido, era una pesadilla de las fuertes, pero no se avendría por ello.

- **Hermano **– le susurró con dulzura – **estoy aquí contigo.**

- **Caramon?** –respondió en sueños.

- **Despierta, Raist. Es una pesadilla. Sal de ahí.**

Raistlin dejó de forcejear, poco a poco fue despertando. Al abrir los ojos encontró el rostro preocupado de su gemelo.

-**Que ha pasado?** – preguntó con voz cascada.

- **La fiebre ha subido, Raist. Has tenido una pesadilla**.- un nuevo ataque de tos invadió el débil cuerpo de su gemelo- **Tranquilo, iré a por la medicina.**

Caramon se levantó deprisa, pero no anduvo ni un solo paso. Raistlin le cogió firmemente por la muñeca.

- **No te vayas** – dijo entre toses – **quédate a mi lado hasta que vuelva a dormirme.**

Caramon sentía el ardiente agarre de su hermano, sus ojos estaban febriles y tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Él notó que sus propias mejillas empezaban a sofocarse.

Despacio, volvió a colocar la silla cerca de la cama de Raistlin, con suavidad agarró la mano que le aprisionaba y la colocó entre sus manazas.

- **De acuerdo, Raist** – dijo con dulzura.- **Seré el guardián de tus sueños.**

El peliplateado lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Intentó respirar bien hasta que la tos desapareció, hasta que por fin, el sueño se apoderó de él.

La cena se estaba enfriando, pero Caramon ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. Miraba fijamente a su hermano, como su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Sus ojos ardían intentando contener las lágrimas que querían escapar. El vínculo que los unía a veces podía hacer que ambos sintieran el mismo dolor, aunque en estos momentos deseaba sentirlo solo él y que dejara a Raistlin en paz. Su corazón se encogió en su pecho, le dolía verle así. ¿El vínculo que tenían los otros con sus hermanos era tan fuerte como el de ellos?

Apartó uno de los mechones plateados de su rostro, soltó un leve gruñido, tenía los labios entreabiertos soltando suaves suspiros, dormía profundamente. Su mano todavía estaba posada sobre su rostro, notó que la piel de su hermano era suave, con lentitud fue recorriendo su cara, por la frente, mejillas, hasta detenerse en sus labios. Estaban ardientes. Suavemente, con uno de sus dedos, acariciaba el labio inferior. Se relamió sus propios labios.

**- Mngh…** - gimió Raistlin dormido.

Caramon se sonrojó con fuerza. Había escuchado un gemido de su hermano… y había sido tremendamente erótico. El castaño se levantó de su silla tembloroso y se dirigió a los labios de Raistlin. Notaba el aliento de su gemelo sobre sus labios, pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros, de nuevo se sentó de golpe. Su sonrojo aumentó. Casi besó a su hermano… quería hacerlo, pero en el último momento fue capaz de refrenarse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Caramon miró a su hermano que seguía dormido sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sus ojos volvían a arder y esta vez sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima venció cayendo sobre su enorme manaza.

Los días fueron pasando, gracias a la medicina y a los cuidados de su hermano, Raistlin fue mejorando lentamente. La fiebre casi había desaparecido y los ataques de tos eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo despertando solamente para tomar algo de sopa caliente de vez en cuando.

Raistlin abrió los ojos pues aquella mañana se encontraba muchísimo mejor, se sentía recuperado. Se frotó los ojos para despertarse totalmente. Allí, a su lado, se encontraba su gemelo.

- **Buenos días, Raist** – saludó Caramon – **como te encuentras esta mañana?**

- **Siento que he dormido durante días** – respondió con la lengua pastosa – **cuantos han sido esta vez?**

- **Cinco** – dijo mientras se desperezaba – **anoche estuve apunto de llamar a un médico, pero tu fiebre empezó a bajar, así que al final no lo hice.**

- **Bien hecho, hermano** – Raist intentó sentarse, pero un ligero mareo se lo impidió – **de todas formas no hubiera ayudado mucho.**

Caramon ayudó a su gemelo a incorporarse. Cada vez que venía un médico a verle siempre decía que había que hospitalizarlo. Pero nunca conseguían convencer a Raistlin para hacerlo. Sintió la penetrante mirada de su hermano sobre él.

- **Que-que ocurre?** – dijo azorado.

- **Veo que todo tu tiempo lo has dedicado a cuidar de mí.** – respondió serio.

El castaño llevaba días sin ducharse y una sombra de barba asomaba sobre su rostro, su pelo necesitaba urgentemente un lavado y también cambiarse de ropa. En el escritorio de Raistlin se podía ver restos de comida basura apilada, no había dedicado ni un segundo en prepararse algo decente para comer ni asearse.

- **Lo-lo siento Raist** – estaba avergonzado.- **Desde que enfermaste no me he separado ni un momento de ti.**

- **No tienes que disculparte, hermano **– por fin consiguió levantarse – **ve a ducharte mientras yo recojo todo esto.**

- **No!** – Negó rotundamente Caramon – **yo me encargaré de esto, deberías descansar un poco más.**

- **Necesito moverme un poco, llevo días en esa cama y estoy harto **– la mirada de preocupación no desapareció de su gemelo. Raist soltó un pequeño bufido y posó su delicada mano sobre el corpulento brazo de su hermano – **Estoy bien, en serio.**

Caramon sabía que esa era la forma de dar las gracias de su gemelo y también sabía que se molestaría si volvía a negarse.

- **De acuerdo** – se resignó el castaño – **pero no te fuerces. Si ves que es demasiado, vuelve a la cama, vale?**

Raistlin asintió y Caramon, aunque aun no estaba muy convencido, se fue a la ducha. El peliplateado recogió toda la porquería que se acumulaba en su habitación y la llevó a la cocina para echarla a la basura. Sobre la mesa vio una comida a medio terminar. Huevos con carne.

"_Desde que enfermaste que no me he separado ni un momento de ti"_ había dicho su hermano. Raistlin, acongojado, recogió el plato y echó el contenido en la basura, el plato lo colocó en la montaña de vasos y platos sucios que surgía del fregadero.

Al terminar de fregar, Raistlin se dirigió a su habitación, olía a cerrado y enfermedad. Abrió de par en par la ventana para que se renovara el aire, cogió las sabanas sucias y las cambió por unas nuevas.

- **Ya estoy, Raist** –surgió una voz de la puerta de su habitación.- **Como nuevo.**

Caramon estaba limpio y aseado, se había afeitado la barba e iba sin camiseta mostrando su torso desnudo.

- **Haz el favor de no ir así por casa, hermano** – dijo Raist mientras se daba la vuelta sonrojado – **Vas a enfermar.**

- **Soy como un toro** – hizo una pose de culturista – **nada puede derribarme.**

Raistlin miro por el rabillo del ojo al zoquete de su hermano, los músculos estaban rebosantes de energía y duros como piedra.

- **Vas a algún sitio, Raist?** – preguntó el castaño preocupado al ver como su gemelo cogía ropa limpia.

- **Vamos, hermano** –corrigió el peliplateado- **Después de la ducha iremos a comprar algo de comida, te prepararé algo decente para comer.**

Aquella noticia era tan buena para Caramon que era como si le hubiesen dicho que le había tocado la lotería. Abrió las piernas y levantó los brazos mientras hacía un extraño baile, él lo llamaba "el baile del cangrejo feliz"* mientras canturreaba "comida, comida". No es que Raistlin fuera un gran cocinero, pero comparado con las extrañas mezclas que le salían al grandullón, aquello era una delicia. Raistlin, avergonzado, fue rápido hacia el cuarto de baño.

Caramon seguía canturreando cuando llegaron al supermercado. Raistlin le había mandado callar más de una vez, pero la alegría de su gemelo era superior a sus fuerzas. Al entrar, se habían repartido la lista de la compra para terminar antes y regresar a casa, la humedad todavía estaba en el aire y Caramon no quería que su hermano volviese a empeorar. Cada uno agarró un carrito y tomaron pasillos diferentes. La nevera estaba vacía así que había bastante que comprar…

Raistlin ya casi lo tenía todo, solo le faltaban las cosas del desayuno, así que se dirigió hacia el pasillo de repostería. Cogió un paquete de cereales de la estantería y buscaba con detenimiento la fecha de caducidad.

- **Shalafi?** – dijo una voz de su espalda.

Raistlin miró de donde surgía esa voz. Era de un chico de su edad más alto que él, moreno de piel oscura y ojos verdes afilados mostrando una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- **Quien eres?** – preguntó sorprendido. Solo había una persona que lo llamaba así y ese era…

- **Desde luego que eres tú! Soy yo, Shalafi!** – persistió el otro.

Raistlin al reconocer la sonrisa reaccionó.

- **Dalamar?** – preguntó el peliplateado boquiabierto.

- **En persona!** – dicho esto abrazó a su viejo amigo.

A Raistlin no le molestó el abrazo, hacía años que no veía a su amigo de la infancia, eran uña y carne, hasta que un buen día, de la noche a la mañana, se fue.

- **vaya ¿Cómo estas? Has cambiado muchísimo** – dijo sonriente – **no te había reconocido.**

- **Bueno, hará unos cinco años que no nos vemos, shalafi, es normal** – respondió a la pregunta con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes – **a ti en cambio es fácil reconocerte, no hay muchos peliplateados con ojos dorados. **

- **Si bueno… no paso muy desapercibido** – dijo tocándose el pelo - **¿Qué haces aquí?¿has vuelto a la ciudad?**

- **No, estoy por viaje de negocios.** –Le explicó - **Trabajo para la compañía de mi padre, cuando le echaron de la empresa decidió empezar una nueva vida en otra ciudad abriendo él una. Yo soy su representante, hablo con clientes, investigo un poco… no es muy interesante… ¿y tú que haces?**

- **Estoy estudiando derecho** – respondió orgulloso.

- **Vaya, veo que sigues con tu obsesión **– dijo con picardía – **hay cosas que nunca cambian. Por cierto ¿Qué es de tu hermano?**

- **Ah bueno…**- respondió un poco nervioso – **esta en otro pasillo comprando cosas para nosotros** –dijo echando el paquete de cereales en la cesta- **no tardará en aparecer.**

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Dalamar utilizó para dar un "repaso" a su viejo amigo.

- **Que ocurre? **– preguntó incomodo.

- **Vaya, estas más bueno que antes** – silbó Dalamar, Raistlin se ruborizó – **y dime, ¿todavía no…? **

- **No **– zanjó el asunto Raistlin.

Dalamar, ante ese "no" tan rotundo le observó, estaba claro que todavía no.

- **Oye **– interrumpió el silencio Dalamar – **voy a estar unos días en la ciudad en este hotel** – le tendió una tarjeta a Raistlin – **si quieres, puedes pasarte un día de estos a recordar viejos tiempos. **

Raistlin se le quedó mirando, sabía a lo que se refería con "recordar los viejos tiempos". Cuando Dalamar y él eran íntimos amigos descubrieron juntos la sexualidad.

- **No te preocupes** – respondió finalmente – **desde que te fuiste supe arreglármelas. Siempre hay algún desesperado dispuesto a tener sexo, aunque sea conmigo.**

Dalamar no dijo nada. Estaba claro que Raistlin no se veía ni se vería nunca atractivo, cosa que evidentemente no era así. Raistlin era alto y delgado, su melena larga y plateada era realmente hermosa, pero ni punto de comparación con esos ojos dorados que hacían que te perdieses en ellos, sus rasgos eran finos y casi ni tenía marcas de expresión en el rostro. Era deliciosamente sexy.

- **De todas formas quédate con la tarjeta** –dijo colocándole la tarjeta en la mano- **y apúntate mi móvil, aunque no esté en la ciudad me gustaría que hablásemos de vez en cuando, si no te importa claro.**

- **Claro que no** – sacó el móvil del bolsillo – **ahora que nos hemos encontrado me gustaría que no volvieses a desaparecer de repente.**

- **Te está molestando este tipo, Raist?** – dijo una voz detrás suya. Al girarse vio a su gemelo con cara de pocos amigos.

- **No, tranquilo hermano** – le respondió para calmarle – **es Dalamar, mi viejo amigo del instituto, ¿lo recuerdas?**

Caramon miró fijamente como Dalamar le extendía la mano para estrechársela mientras ponía su sonrisa burlona... si, recordaba a aquel tipo. No le caía nada bien, por su culpa Raistlin se alejaba muchas veces de él – **Sí, le recuerdo** – dijo finalmente.

Dalamar al ver que Caramon no iba a saludarle retiró la mano con satisfacción como si hubiese ganado la batalla. Raistlin observaba a Caramon intentando comprender que le pasaba ahora a su hermano. Viendo que no tenía pensado irse empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- **Vete Caramon. Molestas** – dijo sin importarle la cara de dolor que expresaba su gemelo. Este balbuceando una especie de disculpa se marchó hacia los lácteos.

- **No era necesario ponerse así** – le espetó sonriente Dalamar – **ahora se pensará que soy una amenaza.**

No sabía a que venía ese comentario, ¿él una amenaza? Decidido a preguntarle porqué había dicho eso fue interrumpido por un hombre que llamó la atención de Dalamar.

En ese momento Caramon estaba mirando hacia donde estaban ellos, giró la cabeza bruscamente cuando vio que Dalamar echaba un vistazo en su dirección. Dalamar esbozó una sonrisa.

- **Lo siento, tengo que irme ya, me ha encantado volver a verte Raistlin, de verdad y espero que no sea la última vez** –antes de que este pudiese decir nada Dalamar le abrazó – **Una cosa más** – le susurró – **Caramon no te ha quitado ojo de encima desde que he llegado yo **– le guiñó un ojo y se fue haciendo un gesto de "Llámame".

Raistlin sonrió y se despidió con la mano, a él también le había gustado volver a verle, algo vibró en su mano que resultó ser su móvil que Dalamar le había hecho una llamada perdida. Volvió a sonreír y miró en dirección por donde se había ido Dalamar. No era consciente de la mirada celosa de su hermano que le vigilaba en esos momentos.

Pasaron un par de días desde el rencuentro con Dalamar en los cuales, de vez en cuando, se hacían perdidas con el móvil y se mandaban un par de mensajes. Raistlin ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor de su salud pero se dio cuenta de que Caramon vigilaba todos sus movimientos y sobretodo cuando cogía el teléfono, estaba empezando a agobiarse (y no tenía mucha paciencia precisamente). Cuando iba a la Universidad se encontraba a la salida con su hermano para acompañarle a casa. Decía que podía tener una recaída, pero no convenció mucho la excusa a Raistlin.

Una noche, tras haber estado estudiando durante todo el día, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo para calmarle la garganta, empezaba a molestarle. Abrió el frigorífico y descubrió que no quedaba leche. Raistlin frunció el entrecejo, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Caramon se bebía el último trago y no volvía a reponerlo. Cerrando la nevera con fastidio decidió ir al 24 Horas a comprarla, y así de paso se despejaba un poco de estar todo el día en casa. Cogió las llaves de casa dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó los pasos rápidos de su gemelo.

- **A donde vas a estas horas, Raist?** – dijo Caramon con ceño fruncido.

- **A ti que te importa?** – dijo con voz siseante, la tos empezaba a formarse en su garganta cuando se ponía de mal humor.

- **Vas a ir a ver a ese, verdad?** – dijo escupiendo cada palabra con rencor.

- **Desde cuando te incumbe con quien vaya o deje de ir? **– Gritó harto de tanta estupidez haciendo que un acceso de tos bloqueara sus pulmones durante un momento – **No eres nadie para controlarme.**-consiguió decir finalmente.

- **No me fío de ese tío, Raist** – dijo preocupado al ver a su hermano – **no te conviene.**

- **Y según tu quien me conviene, necio?** – Dijo con voz entrecortada, se estaba asfixiando – **deja de hacerme esto…**- con un rápido movimiento esquivó a su hermano y salió por la puerta corriendo.

Caramon se quedó en la entrada con la cara congestionada por la ira, golpeó la pared con fuerza haciendo que se le resintiera la mano "Que diablos estoy haciendo?" Se espetó a si mismo.

Raistlin siguió corriendo hasta que un nuevo ataque de tos le obligó a detenerse. Este era de los fuertes. Tras unos minutos que le parecieron infernales, consiguió que se detuviera, se limpió con el dorso de la mano los labios y descubrió un pequeño rastro de sangre. Maldiciendo su débil cuerpo golpeó la pared con el puño. Una vez que recobró el aliento sacó del bolsillo el móvil y marcó un número, esperó a que diera señal y habló.

- **Quiero recordar viejos tiempos…**

Dalamar abrió la puerta de su habitación mostrando a un ofuscado Raistlin que entró sin esperar a que lo invitaran.

- **Te ha pasado algo, Shalafi?** – le preguntó el moreno.

- **Nada**. – Fue la escueta respuesta del peliplateado, este ya estaba sentado en la cama intentando quitarse la sudadera, pero la cremallera se le resistía.

El moreno se sentó junto a Raistlin y miró en sus ojos, cualquier persona pensaría que estaba realmente cabreado pero Dalamar sabía leer en él y vio en ellos dolor. Dolor que solo alguien podía causarle semejante estado.

- **Que ha ocurrido con Caramon?** – le preguntó mientras posaba sus manos en las de él para que dejara tranquilo la cremallera.

Raistlin se detuvo, tenía la respiración entrecortada, estaba sufriendo. Tras unos minutos de silencio en que el peliplateado no dijo nada, Dalamar decidió romper el silencio.

- **No te preocupes, Raistlin** – Solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando se ponía serio.

Apartó las manos de Raistlin de la cremallera – **yo haré que olvides este dolor**. - Con tranquilidad consiguió que la cremallera bajara del todo. Miró a Raistlin, una gran tristeza velaba sus ojos. Con ternura posó sus labios en los suyos, dándole besos tiernos y llenos de cariño, consiguió que su acompañante empezara a participar. – **No quiero que pienses en nada** – añadió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – **solo siente estos besos… estas caricias… ahora solo estamos tu y yo en este mundo.**

Raistlin se tumbó sobre la cama apoyando sus brazos sobre sus ojos ocultándolos, Dalamar le siguió, con besos cortos besaba sus finas manos para que mostrara sus ojos. Raistlin al final cedió, pero no abrió los ojos, Dalamar, más o menos satisfecho, se dirigió hacia los labios para lamerlos, el peliplateado entreabrió su boca dejando acceso a la experta lengua del moreno. Sus besos calmaban su dolor, recordó la primera vez que lo hicieron, ambos nerviosos tras ese primer contacto hizo que sus cuerpos vibraran de placer hasta saciar su lujuria. "Eran tiempos mejores" pensó Raistlin agarrándose a la espalda de su viejo, y ahora, amante. Los besos se fueron haciendo más apasionados, la ropa empezaba a sobrar y Dalamar decidió que era hora de deshacerse de la sudadera y la camiseta de Raistlin; con tranquilidad, mientras besaba el cuello del peliplateado, iba quitándole la ropa, hasta dejar finalmente el torso desnudo.

- **Eres realmente hermoso, Shalafi** – susurró.

Raistlin se sonrojó ante el comentario e intentó taparse con ambas manos, antes de que eso ocurriera, Dalamar las agarró, y empezó a lamer uno de sus ardientes dedos. El peliplateado soltó un gemido, Dalamar le miró directamente a los ojos y se excitó. Los años habían pasado bastante bien al moreno. Raistlin se acercó hasta los labios de su amante y los besó con fuerza. Dalamar empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo, sus manos estaban heladas comparadas con las del peliplateado. Raistlin dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna del moreno, pero este la apartó.

- **No tenemos prisa** – susurró con voz ronca a causa del placer – **quiero que goces el mayor tiempo posible.**- Tras decir esas palabras se dirigió hacia uno de los pequeños pezones rosados de Raistlin y empezó a lamerlo consiguiendo que Raistlin volviera a gemir. Estuvo deleitándose con sus pezones unos minutos hasta que notó que algo más reclamaba su atención. Dejando a un lado a sus pezones endurecidos, fue recorriendo con besos los poco pronunciados abdominales del peliplateado hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. Con su boca desabrochó uno de los botones de los vaqueros de Raistlin. Haciendo torturar un poco más a su compañero volvió a dirigirse hacia los abandonados pezones. Raistlin soltó un gruñido, pero hizo caso omiso.

- **Sigue…**- murmuró roncamente Raistlin.

- **eso hago** – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios mientras seguía lamiendo.

- **Ahí no** – dijo azorado.

- **Aquí?** – empezó a lamer entre los pectorales

- **No…**

- **Aquí?** – repitió el moreno cerca del ombligo.

- **No…**

Dalamar terminó de deshacerse de los pantalones y boxers de Raistlin dejando a este totalmente desnudo con su miembro ya endurecido.

- **Aquí?** – se dirigió hacia la entrepierna lanzando el aliento sobre la punta.

- **Sí…** - respondió sonrojado.

- **Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, shalafi** – dijo llevándose el miembro de Raistlin a la boca, empezó a lamerle lentamente.

Los gemidos de Raistlin llenaron la habitación, acababa de empezar y sentía que ya se iba a correr. Él estaba acostumbrado a sexo rápido en lugares cutres, que en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera terminaba corriéndose. Aquello era una delicia y sin previo aviso una punzada de placer recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que se vaciara en la boca de Dalamar. El otro, aunque estaba sorprendido, no dejó de lamerle.

- **Yo… lo siento… ha sido sin querer** – intentó disculparse Raistlin avergonzado.

- **Vaya, no sabía que era tan bueno** – se relamió y lo besó en los labios con pasión – **pero que sepas que esto no ha terminado aún.** – Recorrió con su lengua de nuevo el cuello para después pasearse por sus pezones descubriendo que el miembro de Raistlin volvía a estar endurecido, lubricó uno de sus dedos con su propia saliva y lo introdujo en la entrada de Raistlin; éste intentando no gritar de placer se mordía el dorso de la mano, Dalamar complacido empezó a moverlo en círculos dentro de él, tras unos minutos así vio que los gemidos de Raistlin empezaban a descender, así que introdujo un dedo más haciendo que volviese a gritar e incluso introdujo un tercero.

- **Ya… es… demasiado para mi** – decía entrecortadamente Raistlin – **hazlo ya**.

- **Como ordenes, shalafi** – viendo que ya estaba suficientemente lubricado cogió un preservativo y se lo puso en su propio miembro, una vez hecho se tumbó sobre Raistlin, colocándose entre sus piernas sin aplastarle. – **Estas listo?**

El peliplateado asintió con la cabeza y se agarró a los hombros de su amante. Dalamar colocó su miembro en la entrada de Raistlin y poco a poco fue penetrándolo. Al notar las uñas de Raistlin sobre su carne vio que aun no estaba acostumbrado a la invasión, con besos dulces fue calmando su dolor mientras que lentamente iba moviendo las caderas.

Al principio era un poco doloroso, pero el placer empezó a sustituirlo hasta conseguirlo completamente. Con una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su propio miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza, pero Dalamar cogió su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

- **Aun no, shalafi** – dijo con voz ronca – **esto acaba de empezar**.- Colocó las piernas de Raistlin sobre sus hombros para que las embestidas fueran más profundas y mas placenteras.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía tanto placer y precisamente la última vez que lo sintió fue con Dalamar. Su vida hubiera sido más fácil si se hubiese enamorado de él, pero no fue así. Una embestida que golpeó en su próstata, le hizo recordar donde estaba en ese momento dejando atrás sus pensamientos. Dalamar agarró las piernas de Raistlin y las bajó mientras le hacia girar sobre su propio cuerpo hasta colocarse a cuatro patas.

- **Tu culo es delicioso, Shalafi** – ronroneó el moreno **– tal como lo recordaba.**

Las embestidas iban en aumento y daban exactamente en el punto en el que cada embestida parecía que se estuviera corriendo, su piel estaba perlada de sudor, recordaba aquellas cicatrices que estarían marcadas para siempre en él. El vaivén hacía que su larga melena pareciese que estuviese danzando. Dalamar estaba hechizado ante lo que tenía delante y maravillado como estaba empezó a notar que iba a terminar.

- **E-estoy apunto** – murmuró Raistlin – **voy a correrme**

- **Espera, shalafi** – dijo agarrándose con fuerza al trasero del peliplateado – **si te estrechas así no puedo seguir…**

**- Ahh!**

Una oleada de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Raistlin haciendo que eyaculara sobre las sabanas y su propio cuerpo.

- **Ah!** – gimió roncamente Dalamar. Al estrecharse la entrada de Raistlin hizo que no pudiese controlarse y terminó corriéndose dentro.

Los dos se quedaron en esa posición durante unos momentos hasta que poco a poco fueron recobrando el aliento. Dalamar, un poco más calmado extrajo su miembro lentamente del interior de Raistlin y se tumbó a su lado mientras que Raistlin hacía lo mismo.

La habitación permaneció en silencio durante largos minutos, desde que ambos terminaron no se habían dicho ni una palabra, pero la mente de Raistlin estaba llena de pensamientos, pensamientos que le torturaban.

- **¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermano que estás enamorado de él?** – rompió finalmente el silencio Dalamar con su pregunta.

- **Porque podría perderle…**- contestó Raistlin. Con Dalamar no tenía que fingir nada, él lo sabía desde hacía años, nunca le juzgó ni le reprimió por ello, cosa que agradecía enormemente, no preguntaba, solo escuchaba. Hasta esta noche.

- **No te entiendo, shalafi** – dijo el otro – **de verdad estas dispuesto a sufrir el resto de tu vida por él?**

Raistlin no respondió, además Dalamar sabía la respuesta, siempre la supo – **Sabes, shalafi? **–Añadió- **El amor es el único juego que pierdes antes de apostar. El "no" ya lo tienes, no sabes si él siente lo mismo por ti. ¿Qué podrías perder si se lo dijeras?**

- **Todo. Lo perdería todo** – respondió mientras que volvía a cubrir con su antebrazo sus ojos – **Con estar a su lado me basta para ser feliz.**

Dalamar lo observó, no soportaba ver a su viejo amigo así, vio que una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

- **Te equivocas, shalafi** – lo rodeó con sus brazos – **no eres feliz**.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Raistlin abría la puerta de su casa, no intentó ser sigiloso ya que sabía que su hermano estaría todavía despierto esperando su regreso. Y así fue, nada más cerrar la puerta los pasos agitados de su gemelo demostró que estaba en lo cierto. Caramon tenía los ojos rojos y la cara congestionada, al ver a su hermano no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba.

- **Lo siento Raist** – sollozaba – **de verdad que lo siento, yo-yo no quería agobiarte… no quiero perderte, hermano.**

Raistlin le devolvió el abrazo al castaño, "_te equivocas, shalafi, no eres feliz_" recordó las palabras de su amigo

– **Nunca me perderás, hermano**.

_Continuará…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* El baile del cangrejo feliz sería una versión de la del doctor Zoidberg de Futurama xD

No soy muy fan de Dalamar x Raistlin… pero mientras salga Raist me gustará xD

Que os ha parecido lo de "recordar viejos tiempos"? jejeje vaya perverts.

Poco a poco se van descubriendo sentimientos… como acabará todo?

Gracias a Hope-to-last por el review y de nuevo a ti Kaye =D


	4. Secretos

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo IV****: Secretos **

- **Lo siento Raist** – sollozaba – **de verdad que lo siento, yo-yo no quería agobiarte… no quiero perderte, hermano.**

Raistlin le devolvió el abrazo al castaño, "_te equivocas, shalafi, no eres feliz_" recordó las palabras de su amigo

– **Nunca me perderás, hermano**.

Caramon notó que al igual que su hermano tenía el corazón acelerado. Era la primera vez que Raistlin le devolvía un abrazo. El hombretón le estrechó con fuerza, no podía refrenar sus lágrimas.

El peliplateado al notar como su gemelo le abrazaba con fuerza se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían surgido de su boca. Se sintió tremendamente avergonzado y estúpido, soltó su agarre y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de su hermano para poder apartarse, Raist también percibió la agitación de su hermano, intentó apartarse, pero su hermano aun le rodeaba con sus brazos.

Al ser de la misma altura, Raistlin, contemplaba como las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de su gemelo, estaba muy cerca del rostro de su hermano, Caramon fijó sus ojos en los suyos, en ese momento dejó de llorar. Sentía el aliento de su hermano sobre sus húmedas mejillas. Ambos no apartaban la mirada, estaban como hipnotizados. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, ni siquiera en la calle había ruido alguno. Nada se movía, nada causaba ruido, solo se oían las respiraciones agitadas de los gemelos.

Caramon recordó lo que hizo cuando estando su hermano enfermo estuvo apunto de besarlo; se sonrojó. Raistlin al ver como se sonrojaba su gemelo reaccionó igual que él. El castaño apretó más el abrazo haciendo que los rostros quedaran más cerca todavía. Raist, al notar que empezaba a dejarse llevar, se apartó rápidamente de entre sus brazos, no quería que su hermano averiguara sus sentimientos.

Caramon, se quedó perplejo, había vuelto a hacerlo, pero la reacción de su gemelo hizo que se sintiese aun peor consigo mismo. Raistlin odiaba que él le tocase. Se sintió realmente estúpido por creer que al peliplateado le importaban sus sentimientos. Su corazón le obligaba a que le preguntase donde había estado y con quien, pero su cerebro le decía que era mejor guardárselas.

- **Buenas noches, Raist** –dijo finalmente. – **me alegra que hayas vuelto.**

- **Si…yo también.**

El castaño, no quería marcharse y dejar la situación así, pero también estaba desesperado por irse a su habitación. Eran sentimientos totalmente contradictorios, siempre eran así cuando se trataba de su hermano. Al final, decidió irse y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Raistlin hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a la suya tumbándose sobre su cama. No había podido controlarse y acabó abrazando a su hermano, casi se delata a si mismo. Soltó un bufido ¿realmente sería capaz de aguantar así para siempre? La situación se le escapaba de las manos, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, y eso podía ser realmente peligroso. Tras unos largos minutos de meditación llegó a una conclusión, esta vez, se cumpliría a raja tabla. Pasara lo que pasara se mostraría frío, tanto que si se veía obligado haría que incluso Caramon llegase a odiarle… era por el bien de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente la tensión estaba en el aire, ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca. Estaban en la cocina desayunando y cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, evitaban mirarse pues temían que pudiesen descubrirse de alguna forma.

Raistlin se encontraba mal, había pasado una mala noche ya que la lluvia la había caído con fuerza sintiendo aun la humedad en sus huesos. Un ataque de tos repentino anunció que necesitaba su medicina.

- **Voy a por la medicina** – reaccionó Caramon apoyando su enorme manaza en el hombro de su gemelo.

- **No**. – Dijo como pudo el peliplateado agarrando su muñeca con fuerza y mirándole fríamente – **Puedo yo solo**.

Caramon le miró sorprendido pero obedeció, cogió su cuchara y continuó desayunando. Le dolía el pecho, su hermano ya no le necesitaba, no quería saber nada de él, Pero entonces, ¿por qué le dijo anoche que nunca le perdería si actuaba de esa forma? Se sentía confuso.

Raistlin, con el cuerpo hecho polvo, se levantó de su silla como pudo y fue hasta el armario que guardaba la medicina. El ataque de tos se hizo más fuerte. Caramon hizo un amago de levantarse pero la fría mirada de advertencia de su gemelo hizo que no continuara con sus intenciones. El enfermo, con la respiración ronca, consiguió verter el contenido de la medicina en un vaso con agua caliente, rápidamente ingirió el líquido y esperó a los resultados que no tardaron en aparecer. El ataque de tos poco a poco fue amainando hasta que desapareció. Se sintió orgulloso de si mismo por haber podido hacerlo él solo, le había costado horrores, pero el merito era totalmente suyo.

Recogió su taza de café de la mesa y miró a su gemelo que este le observaba fijamente

- **Ves?** – Dijo socarrón – **No necesito tu ayuda. **

Raist, con una sonrisa de medio lado se fue de la cocina. Aquello fue como una daga que atravesaba el corazón de Caramon, incapaz de decir nada solo agachó la mirada ¿Desde cuando le dolía de esa forma las palabras de su gemelo? Intentó que no le afectaran, pero le costaba no hacerlo. Lo sentía imposible, aun así se lo perdonaría todo… porque era Raist.

Pasaron los días y la situación no mejoró para Caramon, cruzaba pocas palabras con su hermano, y cada vez que lo hacían era para que este le soltara algún comentario sarcástico haciéndole más daño. Aun así, el castaño seguía intentando que la relación fuera a mejor.

Raistlin notaba el sobreesfuerzo que hacía su gemelo sobre la situación que le superaba, le dolía actuar así, pero a la larga sabía que sería lo mejor para los dos… Caramon se casaría con una bella mujer y tendría muchos hijos, mientras que él estaría solo con su trabajo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Venga Raist, vamos a salir**- dijo con pucheritos Caramon.

- **No.** – Fue la escueta respuesta.

- **Venga, será divertido! Nos juntaremos con nuestros amigos y quien sabe, puede que conozcamos a alguien interesante esta noche**- dijo con un toque de picardía.

- **Como si eso me interesara**- dijo con malicia- **tengo que estudiar, dentro de poco serán los exámenes y además tus amigos son estúpidos y no creo que sea muy divertido ver como las tías borrachas se lanzan a por ti.**

-**Oh vamos!-**dijo ignorando la mirada "asesina", mejoraría la relación con su hermano costase lo que costase- **Has estado estudiando a fondo desde hace semanas, te lo sabes de memoria de sobra y además Tanis tiene ganas de verte y aunque no lo creas los demás también, al menos ven a verles.**

Se hizo el silencio. El peliplateado dejó el libro por un momento, quedaban menos de dos semanas para empezar los exámenes y tenía que estar al cien por cien, pero sabía que si no salía a despejarse aunque fuera por una noche, su malhumor crecería día a día y eso podría perjudicarle en la salud.

- **De acuerdo, te acompañaré, pero cuando quiera irme me iré y me da igual si en ese momento estas "ocupado"**- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el armario a cambiarse de ropa.

-**Gracias Raist!!**- dijo Caramon sonriente abrazando a su gemelo instintivamente.

- **No seas necio, no me abraces!!!**- le dijo Raistlin intentando separarse de hermano con un empujón- **odio que lo hagas.**

**- Lo… lo siento Raist**- si sus palabras fueron escuchadas por su gemelo este no mostró reacción alguna, cerrando así la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta, Raistlin apoyaba la frente sobre la madera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Sentimos llegar tarde!**- se disculpó Caramon.

- **No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar, **-saludó Sturm.- **Nos vamos ya?**

- **No viene Tanis?** – Preguntó Raistlin al ver que echaban a andar.

**- No, hoy se ha quedado a estudiar, tiene exámenes dentro de poco y quiere darle un ****último repaso, es raro verte por aquí en esta época, la verdad**- dijo Tas, este no se fijó en la mirada asesina que lanzo Raist a su gemelo. – **venga dejemos de hablar y vayamos a un sitio ¡Aquí fuera hace frío! Ah eso me recuerda a aquella historia que…**

Aquella noche la música en "Xak Tsaroth" estaba tan alta que casi era imposible escuchar los propios pensamientos. La velada se estaba haciendo realmente larga sin la compañía de Tanis.

- **¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Raist?** – llevaban ya un buen rato en "Xak Tsaroth" cuando Caramon decidió ir a hacer compañía a su hermano. - **Aquí solo tienes que estar aburriéndote.**

- **Prefiero estar solo a escuchar historias estúpidas de ese tío y ver como os emborracháis **- dijo mirando al vaso que llevaba Caramon en la mano- **¿Cuántas llevas?**

- **solo un par** – dijo azorado mientras su hermano le miraba con repulsión- **¡oh vamos no me mires así, no soy ningún borracho!**

- **Apestas. Lárgate.**

Caramon dejó el vaso de golpe en la barra y se marchó humillado. Cuando se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigos una chica de curvas despampanantes se "interpuso" en su camino agarrándole por la cintura e induciéndole a bailar con ella, él aceptó encantado la oferta poniéndose a bailar.

Raistlin los observa fijamente, envidiaba la facilidad que tenía su hermano de abrirse a la gente…tenía celos.

Decidió que era el momento de largarse de allí y por lo visto, de nuevo sería solo. Dejó su bebida en la barra dispuesto a irse.

- **Ho-Hola, **-tartamudeó una voz nerviosa- **¿vienes mucho por aquí?** -Un chico alto de melena azabache saludó a Raistlin.

-**… **

- **Yo es la primera vez que vengo** –continuó **- hay bastante ambiente por aquí, este sitio…**

- **Si lo que quieres es follar no pierdas el tiempo y dilo **- dijo secamente Raistlin sin perder de vista a Caramon.

- **ah… yo…**- balbuceaba el chico- **s…si.**- respondió finalmente con dificultad y aturdido.

-**Ve al baño** –le miró fijamente- **en un momento iré yo. **

- **De acuerdo**- dijo el otro, sin un momento que perder se dirigió al baño. Raistlin echando un último vistazo hacia su hermano, que en ese momento ya estaba muy acaramelado con la chica, bajó la vista y fue rumbo al cuarto de baño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **¿De verdad no piensas decirme como te llamas?**- decía el moreno mientras lamia el cuello de Raistlin. Este respondió con un gemido ahogado mientras negaba con la cabeza.- **Como veas, pero la verdad es que así es mas excitante**- Se dirigió hacia los labios del peliplateado pero este le detuvo.

- **No quiero besos. Solo sexo.**-respondió secamente.

- **…De acuerdo**- apoyó el cuerpo de Raistlin sobre la pared para que estuviera más cómodo. Levantándole su camiseta oscura acarició los pezones rosados.

- **Ngh…** -gimió el peliplateado. Sus pezones empezaban a endurecerse tras el contacto con los fríos dedos de su acompañante. Después de juguetear con ellos un rato empezó a lamerlos con fuerza - **sigue**- su voz empezaba a ponerse ronca.

El moreno se endureció al escuchar la voz sexy que había conseguido por el placer. Deseoso de seguir guió sus manos al cierre del pantalón para poder desabrochárselo.

Raistlin, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de relaciones esporádicas, pero realmente no le llenaban mucho solo lo hacía… cuando pensaba en él.

- **Ahh...**- gimió Raistlin cuando el otro le lamió su miembro.

- **veo que ahora si reaccionas**- sonrió el otro con lujuria.

Se introdujo lentamente la erección de Raistlin en su boca consiguiendo que volviese a escuchar aquella deliciosa voz. Las lamidas fueron haciéndose más intensas y la lengua jugueteaba con el glande del peliplateado. Algo impidió seguir con aquello. Raistlin detuvo a su compañero con sus manos apartando su boca de su propio miembro. Consiguió que se apartara lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta y apoyándose contra la pared mostrando su entrada al moreno.

El azabache sentía que iba a reventar, aquello le estaba poniendo terriblemente cachondo. Sin perder tiempo, se desabrochó su pantalón, colocó un preservativo ya en su miembro endurecido y se dirigió a la entrada del peliplateado.

- **Voy a entrar**- dijo agarrándole el trasero a Raistlin.

- **Hazlo.**

Lentamente introdujo su miembro en él, viendo la cara de Raistlin, decidió no moverse hasta que este se acostumbrara a la invasión, el peliplateado asintió para darle permiso a su compañero, el moreno comenzó a embestirle lentamente.

Raistlin apoyó su frente sobre la fría pared, el dolor era increíble. Se concentró. Se concentró para que el dolor desapareciera.

Sintió como una fuerte mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Un corpulento cuerpo estaba detrás suyo, penetrándole deliciosamente. El hombretón mordisqueó su cuello dejando ver a Raistlin su melena castaña. Reconoció a aquel hombre. Lo reconoció porque siempre era el mismo que aparecía en sus fantasías.

- **Caramon** – susurró tan bajo que casi ni se escuchó a si mismo.

Su hermano le sonrió. Siempre sonreía.

Apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas de Raistlin y embistió con fuerza. El peliplatedo gimió con fuerza. Su miembro tocaba la fría pared que contrastaba con su propio calor.

- **ahh… más fuerte**…-le dijo al otro mientras agarraba su propio miembro para darse más placer. El otro, apartó su mano y la agarró él mismo para masturbarle con fuerza mientras embestía con fuerza. -**estoy… estoy apunto…**- dijo extasiado.

- **yo… yo también…**- dijo con voz ronca.

- "Caramon…Caramon…"- repetía en su mente Raistlin sin cesar, un inmenso placer le recorrió por toda su espalda hasta acabar en su miembro haciendo que se corriera mientras notaba que el otro hacia lo mismo.

La fantasía había acabado. Volvió a la realidad y se decepcionó al ver a un extraño detrás de él. Su corazón se encogió. Con cuidado, consiguió extraer el miembro ya flácido del otro y se abrochó los pantalones.

- **Ha sido genial,** -dijo el moreno ya vestido mientras abría la puerta- **deberíamos repe…**

- **Sal tu primero**- le cortó el peliplateado- **cuando lo hagas, harás que no me conoces ¿entendiste?**- dijo sin siquiera mirarle.

El moreno, al sentirse ofendido, golpeo la puerta y se largó chocando contra alguien mientras se iba.

Raistlin fue hacia el lavabo y se echó agua a la cara. Esta era la única forma que tenía para desahogarse. La única forma en la que podía tener a su hermano. Se miró en el espejo, en su rostro se podía leer su dolor. Volvió a echarse agua en la cara para ver si esta podía llevarse su sufrimiento con ella por el desagüe.

Se secó la cara con su propia camiseta, decidió salir de allí, pero no pudo, en la puerta estaba su hermano obstruyendo.

- **Ca-Caramon!**- tartamudeó Raistlin.

Su gemelo estaba petrificado, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par que lo miraban con incredulidad.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

N.A: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Caramon le ha hecho una pillada in fraganti xD Como reaccionará? Q hará Raistlin? Ains señor q nervios xD.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ;) Se aceptan reviews y esas cosas jejee


	5. Gemelos separados

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

**Dedicatoria: **Thooruchan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo V****: Gemelos separados **

- **Ca-Caramon!**- tartamudeó Raistlin.

Su gemelo estaba petrificado, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par que lo miraban con incredulidad.

- **He… he sentido que me llamabas – **dijo nervioso- **Hace un rato observé que venias al baño, creía que te sentías mal, al ver que tardabas vine a ver como estabas… pero…** - no pudo continuar echándose la mano a la boca. Raistlin, avergonzado y enfadado, intentó hacerse paso pero Caramon se lo impidió agarrándole de los hombros- **Espera! Tienes que explicarme…**

- **Déjame** –dijo apartándole las manos- **no me toques**. -Dándole un empujón pudo hacerse paso por la discoteca y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

Caramon, consternado, se quedó allí plantado intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

Unas horas después en casa de los Majere, Raist estaba dando vueltas en su cama intentando dormir sin conseguirlo… después de la escena del local.

"Maldita, maldita sea!!" solo podía repetirse eso una y otra vez. Un portazo le hizo salir de su ensisamiento, mientras se levantaba de la cama iba escuchando pasos tambaleantes, hasta que su puerta se abrió de golpe, era Caramon que borracho y enfadado, agarró a Raistlin de los hombros empotrándolo contra el armario.

- **Qué significa lo de antes? no lo entiendo Raist… -**dijo intentando vocalizar.

- **No lo entiendo Raist… **–le burló Raistlin con cinismo.- **Tu nunca entiendes nada hermano.**

- **Explícamelo, joder!** –gritó Caramon.

**- Pues que va a ser, ****querido hermano. Soy un puto maricón y ni siquiera tu lo sabias… nunca sabes nada…** -giró la cabeza hacia otro lado dejando ver una enorme marca en el cuello.

- **Que es eso? **- dijo Caramon con ira- **eso te lo ha hecho ese… desgraciado?**- le agarró la cara con una mano obligándole a que le mirase a los ojos. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tener los puños cerrados de tanta fuerza que ejercía.

- **He dicho que no me toques!** – sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

- **Voy a ser el único que te toque…** - Caramon succionó en el mismo sitio donde estaba el chupetón anterior dejándoselo más marcado- **…eres mío…**-

- **Que?…ah..!**- El hombretón le quitó la camiseta casi rasgándola la lanzó al suelo y lanzó a Raistlin sobre la cama dejándose caer sobre él.

- **yo soy el único que puede tocarte…**- le agarró de las muñecas - **solo yo.**

- **Caramon para! No seas necio... ah!!**- su gemelo mordisqueaba los pezones con fuerza - **Detente, estúpido! Me haces daño. **

Caramon haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas del peliplateado continuó mordiendo los pezones hasta que uno de ellos empezó a sangrar.

- **Ba-basta!**- murmuró Raistlin sin voz.

Caramon levantó su rostro para ir hacia sus labios para obligarlo a callar, Raistlin intentando evitarlo giraba la cabeza, pero el castaño, con su manaza lo forzaba para que estuviese quieto. Aun así el peliplateado apretaba sus labios para que la lengua de Caramon no entrara en su cavidad. Este, al ver que no iba a conseguir nada, se dirigió hacia el cuello viendo de nuevo el chupetón. La rabia volvió a subir a la cabeza ofuscándole más, por lo que volvió a succionar sobre aquella marca consiguiendo que esta vez sangrara.

- **Ca- Caramon…detente** – tenía las muñecas adoloridas por la fuerza que ejercía su gemelo sobre ellas, sentía como la cabeza se le embotaba.

El castaño se relamió los labios, un sabor metálico invadió su boca. Agarró las muñecas de Raistlin con una sola mano para, con la otra, poder desabrochar los pantalones de su gemelo.

- **No Caramon…**- un botón se soltó – **para** – otro más – **basta…** - y el último también cedió – **por favor, hermano**…- suplicó con voz entrecortada.

El borracho miró el rostro de su hermano y descubrió que estaba lleno de lágrimas, liberó las muñecas de su gemelo. Se había quedado en shock. Raistlin, aprovechó para levantarse de la cama, recogió su camiseta del suelo y se abrochó los pantalones mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Pero no pudo, no podía continuar con aquello, era demasiado para él. Decidido, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- **Espera Raist** – dijo su hermano, volviendo en sí – **no…**

- **No te acerques!** – gritó – **no volverás a tocarme nunca, nunca! **– dio pasos hacia atrás.

- **Raist…**

- **Yo… ya no tengo hermano** – dicho esto se fue de su habitación.

Caramon se quedó perplejo escuchando el portazo que su gemelo daba al salir de la casa. Un enorme silencio se hizo en aquella habitación oscura que fue roto por un grito desgarrador.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En casa de Tanis alguien tocó a la puerta, éste somnoliento miró el despertador, eran las cinco de la madrugada. Decidió no levantarse imaginando que sería alguien que se había equivocado. El golpeteo se hizo mas intenso. Al final malhumorado, decidió ir a ver quien era, levantándose con desgana se dirigió hacia la entrada de su casa, y en silencio, echó un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta. Era Raistlin con unos ojos totalmente rojos. Sorprendido, abrió la puerta.

- **Puedo pasar la noche aquí, Tanis?**- pidió el peliplateado sin mirarle a los ojos.

-**Claro Raistlin, pasa, que te ocurre?**- dijo Tanis dejándole pasar.

-**No quiero hablar de ello.**

Tanis, lo observó, estaba hecho polvo, tenía unas profundas bolsas marcadas bajo los ojos y estaba excesivamente pálido.

-**Te prepararé la cama de mi compañero de piso, no te preocupes, no volverá hasta dentro de unas semanas. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.**

- **Gracias…**- dijo en un susurro.

- **No hay de qué** – le sonrió – **tú harías lo mismo por mi.**

Tanis se dirigió hacia la habitación para prepararla. Mientras, Raistlin se fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara, tenía un aspecto horrible, después de andar varias horas por las calles con el frío que hacía, y sin abrigo. Estaba pálido y tenía los labios morados, pero lo que más delataba su estado demacrado eran sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Se miró las muñecas, aun tenía las marcas de las manos de su hermano. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, quería saber como estaba su cuerpo antes de irse a dormir. Soltando un quejido ahogado se levantó la maltrecha camiseta y se miró. Tenía los pezones destrozados, sobretodo el izquierdo que estaba en carne viva. Se miró en el espejo para una mejor vista, pero al descubrir el reflejo de Tanis que lo observaba desde la entrada del baño, se cubrió con rapidez con su camiseta.

- **Quien te ha hecho eso?** – dijo seriamente el pelirrojo.

-** Nadie.**

- **Esas heridas no puedes hacértelas a ti mismo** – discutió – **enséñamelas **– le agarró una de sus muñecas.

- **Ouch!** – se quejó Raistlin al contacto.

- **Te duele mucho?** -Tanis aflojó el agarre. – **son marcas de manos, se puede distinguir perfectamente. Respóndeme Raistlin –**repitió-** Quien te ha hecho esto?**

Raistlin se desprendió del agarre con facilidad, perdiendo las fuerzas, se sentó sobre el water, apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas mientras que las manos sujetaban su cabeza tapándose los ojos. Estaba cansado, muy cansado para poder mostrar indiferencia y fuerza. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Raistlin le explicó lo ocurrido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caramon no pudo dormir en toda la noche, estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado por Raistlin como para poder conciliar el sueño. Ya hacía horas que había amanecido y su preocupación aumentaba por momentos.

- _Jamás me perdonará,_ -repasaba la escena mentalmente el castaño el castaño- _y con razón ¿en que demonios estaba pensando para poder hacerle algo así?_ –revivió el momento en el que descubrió la marca del cuello de su gemelo y la furia volvía a él. – _nunca antes había estado tan… tan… ¿celoso?_ – Pensó por un momento – _no puede ser eso… es solo que no me había dicho que le gustaban los hombres y por eso estoy tan enfadado_- se convenció asimismo.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, con enormes zancadas llego hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe

- **Raistlin!?** – dijo emocionado.

- **No. Solo Tanis. **

- **Lo siento, Tanis** – saludó decepcionado – **no tengo tiempo para ti, mi hermano se ha ido.**

- **Lo se** – respondió mientras entraba en la casa – **está en mi piso.**

- **Que?! **– estaba furioso – **que hace allí? Voy a por él.**

- **No** **creo que sea una buena idea después de lo que le hiciste anoche, ¿no crees?**- dijo enojado. Caramon estaba aturdido - **¿Qué como lo sé?** –Leyó los pensamientos del castaño- **Él mismo me lo contó.**

Caramon le echo una mirada furiosa con la cara roja por la ira. – **Que****, ¿****ha ido a consolarse contigo?** –Escupió- **Te advierto que como le pongas un dedo encima…**

- **No seas estúpido, Caramon!** – exclamó Tanis – **Tú crees que haría algo así? Piensa un poco antes de decir esas cosas!**

Caramon reaccionó, estaba actuando como un niñato, pero no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de su gemelo. Tanis aprovechó para ir a la habitación de Raistlin y recoger las cosas que el peliplateado le había pedido, metió en una mochila ropa, una bolsa de aseo y algunos libros para que pudiese estudiar mientras estuviese en su casa. Al acabar, salió del cuarto y vio a un consternado Caramon que miraba al suelo con los ojos llenos de dolor.

- **Escúchame Caramon** – dijo apiadándose de él – **los dos sois mis amigos y no quiero que sufráis, pero creo que sería una buena idea que dejaras tranquilo a tu hermano** – vio que el castaño iba a protestar pero continuó hablando – **ahora necesita tiempo para pensar en lo que quiere hacer y si esta dispuesto a perdonarte. Lo que le hiciste le ha dejado señales, Caramon, tanto físicas, como emocionales.** **Necesitara tiempo para sanarse de ambas.**

- **Lo siento muchísimo** -Caramon tenía los ojos vidriosos y respiraba con dificultad- **podrías decírselo, Tanis?**

- **Desde luego, amigo** – posó su mano sobre uno de los enormes hombros de Caramon para tranquilizarlo un poco. – **Puedo preguntarte una cosa? **– Este asintió- **Que significa para ti tu hermano?**

Aquella pregunta impactó a Caramon ¿Qué, que sentía por su gemelo? Estaba claro ¿o no?

- **Raistlin es –**no sabía como definirlo- **mi familia, mi amigo…él…** - su corazón latió con fuerza- **lo es todo para mi.**

Tanis contempló como el rostro de Caramon se relajaba al hablar de su hermano. ¿Aquello era algo más que amor fraternal? Sacando esas ideas de su mente, sonrió al castaño.

- **Tranquilo, ya verás como todo se soluciona**. – Se despidió Tanis echándose la mochila al hombro.

La época de exámenes estaba a punto de terminar en la Universidad. Todos sus alumnos estaban concentrados en los estudios dejando al margen sus problemas personales.

Tanis, no había quitado ojo a Raistlin desde que llegó a su casa. A partir de la noche que le contó sus problemas se le había visto bastante tranquilo y casi no salía de la habitación, solo estudiaba y apenas probaba bocado.

Por otro lado, Caramon, estaba totalmente distraído en el trabajo, cada dos por tres metía la pata. Tas y Sturm, intentaban echarle un cable para que el jefe no le dijese nada. Flint, harto como estaba, le dijo que se fuera a casa a descansar, hasta que volviese todo a la normalidad. La situación empeoraba por momentos.

Cuando estaba en casa se le hacía terriblemente vacía. Echaba de menos a su gemelo, siempre habían estado juntos, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados y se sentía perdido sin él. Puso rumbo a la habitación de Raistlin, todo estaba exactamente igual desde que él se fue. Se sentó en la cama y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas: cuando casi le besa estando enfermo, los celos que sentía por culpa de Dalamar, la "declaración" de Raistlin y lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin, los exámenes terminaron. Mientras los alumnos esperaban las calificaciones, celebraban fiestas por haber terminado.

Tanis llegó a su casa, Raistlin ya había llegado y había preparado la comida para ambos, era su forma de agradecerle su hospitalidad.

- **Como te ha ido el último examen, Raistlin?** – Saludó Tanis

- **Perfecto.** – Respondió con prepotencia – **la comida ya esta lista.**

- **Gracias.**

Estuvieron hablando en la comida de cosas triviales hasta que Tanis, decidido, cambió de tema.

- **Esta noche voy a salir con los chicos **– dijo nervioso – **te apetece venir?**

Raistlin enmudeció durante unos minutos. En esas dos semanas que había pasado con Tanis no había surgido el tema de su gemelo, sabía que llegaría pronto, pero aun no se sentía preparado.

- **Irá mi hermano?**

- **En este tiempo Caramon ha estado encerrado en casa y teníamos pensado ir a animarle un poco** – dijo con precaución - **Se que aun no quieres verle pero…**

- **No puedo.** – Cortó el peliplateado – **tengo que terminar un trabajo que tengo que entregar dentro de una semana. Además** – continuó – **vas a hacerme un pequeño favor…**

Tanis asintió, tenía que intentarlo, sabía que Raistlin echaba de menos a su hermano. Por las noches, mientras dormía, nombraba a su gemelo. Pero no forzaría las cosas, cuando se sintiese preparado volvería a sacar el tema.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Sal de ahí.**

**- No.**

Sturm empezaba a darse por vencido, no había forma de sacar a Caramon de la cama, tenía un aspecto espantoso, la barba ocultaba su rostro, unas ojeras marcaban sus ojos y el pelo estaba enmarañado y sucio.

- **Últimamente Caramon es muy aburrido**. – Sentenció Tas mientras toqueteaba todo lo de la habitación – **Es más divertido cuando está con Raistlin. **

Tanis le propinó un buen capón al bocazas de su amigo y le obligó a sentarse para tenerlo vigilado.

- **Caramon **– dijo suavemente "El Semielfo" – **no puedes pasarte toda tu vida así, sabías que en algún momento tu hermano y tú os separaríais… no?**

- **No!** – Gritó el deprimido – **íbamos a estar siempre juntos. Como siempre ha sido!**

- **Eso no puede ser así. En algún momento ambos formaríais vuestras propias familias, o es que tenías pensado que se fuera a vivir Raistlin contigo con tu esposa e hijos? Sabes la respuesta, Caramon.**

El corpulento lo meditó, conociendo a su hermano seguro que no querría hacerlo y se iría solo alejándose de él.

- **El momento ha llegado antes de lo previsto** – interrumpió Sturm – **tienes que seguir tu vida, amigo. Vamos, sal de ahí. **

El castaño, con parsimonia, salió de la cama por fin. Sus amigos se alegraron por él.

- **Venga!** – Aplaudía Tas emocionado – **ve a la ducha, te quitas esa horrible barba que llevas y nos vamos. Esta noche es nuestra!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche "Xak Tsaroth" estaba a rebosar de gente. La mayoría de ellos eran universitarios celebrando su "libertad" bailando, muy poca gente estaba en la barra parada sin bailar, pero uno de ellos era Caramon. Aunque habían conseguido sacarlo de casa no estaba animado como para ir a bailar, Tanis y los demás lo habían intentado, pero decidieron darle un poco de tregua.

El fortachón miraba a su alrededor, estaba ubicado donde se ponía siempre su gemelo, la verdad es que desde ahí se podía ver casi cualquier punto del local. Dio un trago a su cerveza, esa noche no le parecía tan deliciosa como siempre.

- **Que hace un chico tan guapo como tú parado sin bailar?** – Una fémina voz surgió de su lado. Era una chica bajita de ojos verdes y larga melena oscura de cuerpo armonioso. Antes de que Caramon pudiese reprochar algo, la joven le sacó a la pista de baile – **eso no lo podemos permitir. **

Ella le agarró por la cintura y marcaba el ritmo sensualmente. El castaño se mostraba reacio a bailar, pero recordó las palabras de Tanis de que siguiera su vida, así que comenzó a bailar con ella.

Conforme iban sonando las canciones, la morena se iba pegando más al musculoso cuerpo de su pareja. Caramon, un poco más animado, no le importaba que hiciese eso. Hasta que ella rodeó su robusto cuello con sus brazos y le besó. El hombretón se sorprendió aunque no la apartó, pero algo iba mal. Aquello no le satisfacía, se sentía vacío. Era la primera vez que le pasaba.

- **Yo…** - Se separó de ella – **lo siento, no puedo continuar.**

La chica se quedó sobresaltada y vio como el castaño se alejaba de ella.

Caramon caminaba pensativo. Era raro en él desaprovechar una oportunidad así, la chica estaba impresionante, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero cuando se besaron lo sintió tan vacío y frío que incluso llegó a molestarle.

Fue hasta la barra para pedir otra cerveza y le dio un buen trago, hasta casi vaciarla.

- **Caramon?**

Al girarse descubrió a Tika, llevaba puesto un vestido de palabra de honor blanco que sugería bastante bien sus grandes pechos y su curvilíneo cuerpo. Iba con unas amigas a las que él conocía.

- **Es tu noche libre?** – saludó el castaño

- **Sí, al menos por una noche no soy yo la que está detrás de la barra.** –sonrió.

Caramon sonrió, ella siempre le animaba, a su lado todo iba bien… puede que con ella si funcionara…

– **Oye **– añadió la pelirroja.-** es raro no ver a tu hermano por aquí. Está bien?**

No hubo respuesta, pero en sus ojos se podía leer que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Sintió la enorme mano del castaño sobre su mejilla.

- **Por favor** –pidió – **no digas nada.**

Dicho esto la besó. Empezó suavemente hasta hacerlo más apasionado. Las lenguas se entremezclaban entre ellas. Tika soltaba gemidos de sorpresa y excitación, pero Caramon no sentía lo mismo así que se decidió terminar con el beso.

- **Lo siento** – susurró – **tengo que irme.**

Dando rápidas zancadas atravesó el local y se fue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras caminaba por la calle meditó el asunto. El beso con Tika tampoco le había satisfecho, no estaba mal, pero había algo que no encajaba, que no terminaba de engancharle.

Aun así él tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

"_Yo solo quiero que Raist vuelva a casa_" Estaba sumergido en esos pensamientos cuando, sin darse cuenta llegó a casa, y a través de una ventana surgía una luz. El corazón de Caramon se encogió… no podía ser… Rápidamente se introdujo en casa y fue directo hasta la habitación de la cual surgía la luz. Allí, de pie, se encontraba su gemelo de ojos dorados fijos en él.

- **Hola, hermano.**

Continuará…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Waaaaa!!! Vaya Raistlin ha sido descubierto, su hermano se lo ha tomado de una forma un poco… ejem… peculiar…

Tanis ha demostrado ser un gran amigo, dando sabios consejos a Caramon y lugar donde dormir a Raist.

Los hermanos vuelven a encontrarse ¿Qué ocurrirá?


	6. Somos uno en forma de dos

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic. (En este capítulo en especial hay alto contenido sexual)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

**Dedicatoria: **Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi gran beteadora Kaye-perri y a mi misma, que por que? Porque me quiero xD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo VI: Somos uno en forma de dos.**

Raistlin recibió la llamada perdida de Tanis. Había llegado la hora.

Se puso su sudadera negra favorita cerrando tras de si la puerta. Hacía buena temperatura esa noche, cosa que su débil cuerpo agradeció.

Decidió tomárselo con calma pues sabía que su gemelo tardaría un buen rato hasta llegar a casa.

El favor que le pidió al "semielfo" unas horas antes es que, cuando consiguieran sacar de casa a Caramon, le avisara para poder ir a recoger unos apuntes que necesitaba para terminar un trabajo de clase.

Al llegar a su hogar sintió una gran nostalgia. Solo había estado fuera de casa un par de semanas y sentía que habían sido meses. De todas formas no iba a quedarse… ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver.

La casa tenía un poco de polvo, por lo visto su hermano no la había cuidado en su ausencia… a saber como estaba comiendo, conociéndole, seguramente muy mal.

Al entrar en su habitación sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, su cuarto estaba exactamente igual que cuando se marchó. Encendió la luz, intentó no tocar nada para no dejar rastro de que había estado allí; rebuscó por sus cajones los apuntes que necesitaba, cosa que no fue difícil ya que era bastante ordenado. También metió en su mochila algo más de ropa y varias cosas más.

Ya lo tenía todo, pero se resistía a irse de su habitación… de su hogar.

Se recriminó su debilidad, ya era suficiente. Era hora de marcharse.

Echándose la mochila al hombro se dispuso a abandonar aquello, pero un enorme jaleo le detuvo.

Su gemelo había llegado antes de lo previsto.

Se quedó inmovilizado, aun no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él, pero allí lo tenía delante con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- **Hola, hermano** – saludó incomodo.

Se hizo un gran silencio. El peliplateado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas marcharse.

-**Solo he venido a por unas cosas, me voy ya.**

-**…No eran tú…**- entendió al fin Caramon.

- **Que?**-dijo extrañado Raistlin- **Quienes?**

- **Cada vez que besaba a una chica…** – el castaño se acercó a su hermano- **cada vez que las tocaba me gustaba, pero fallaba algo, mas bien faltaba algo**- se puso muy cerca de Raist, su aliento le movía el flequillo peliplateado- **no eran tu. Creía que debía protegerte, cuidarte, porque eras mi hermano, pero es algo más que eso… yo… te quiero Raist.**

El de ojos dorados dio un paso atrás, estaba aturdido, no creía ni una sola palabra.

- **Tu… mientes!**- siseó, apartó la mirada y dejó a la vista el resto de la marca que le quedaba aun en el cuello. Caramon se quedo observando la herida y la acarició, el peliplateado tuvo un escalofrío y en un acto-reflejo, se apartó de su hermano.

- **Se que aquella noche te hice daño Raist…** –continuó Caramon dolido- **Y lo siento mucho, no creo que puedas perdonarme nunca, al igual que yo no podré hacerlo. Solo espero… que vuelva a ser como antes…**- los ojos se ponían vidriosos- **Que tengo que hacer, Raist?**- intentó hacer una especie de disculpa totalmente sonrojado e intentó irse, pero la ardiente mano de su hermano lo retuvo

Notaba su garganta reseca mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por retener la tos que se le empezaba a formar. Miraba fijamente el suelo mientras asimilaba las palabras de su gemelo ¿De verdad le quería o simplemente era su forma de disculparse? Desconfiado como era, su mente le decía que se estaba burlando de él, pero su corazón se llenó de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. Tenía que mostrarse frío, ese era el plan, debía seguirlo. Alzó la mirada dispuesto a soltarle algún comentario sarcástico, pero leyó en los ojos de su gemelo que hablaba en serio. Por primera vez en su vida, el corazón ganó la batalla.

- **Podrías…**-empezó a decir Raistlin azorado tras un largo silencio- **podrías arreglar lo que hiciste aquella noche…**-cogió la mano de su hermano y se la puso sobre su pálida mejilla- **puede que así llegue a perdonarte…**

Caramon contempló la cara sonrosada de su gemelo, era realmente lindo. Apartó un mechón plateado de su rostro, mirándolo con calma. Notaba la respiración agitada de su hermano en su boca entreabierta. Esa delicia que estuvo apunto de probar unas semanas anteriores.

Le agarró por la cintura, Raist se puso tenso, pero no se apartó. Su calido aliento chocaba contra el suyo hasta que los labios se sellaron. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de ternura.

Al besarle, Caramon sonrió. Ahora estaba seguro, se sentía lleno, su hermano era la pieza que encajaba.

Raistlin estaba realmente nervioso, aunque no dijo ni una palabra, lo que había deseado durante años estaba ocurriendo. No quería pensar en nada, su mente aun se resistía pero los labios volvieron a unirse, más deliciosamente que el anterior. Caramon le rodeó con sus enormes brazos, sintió todo el calor de su cuerpo. Reaccionando, el peliplateado participó en los besos, se notaba torpe a causa de los nervios, pero no se detendría.

Los besos se iban volviendo más fogosos, el rostro de ambos estaban encendidos y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Caramon introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de su gemelo, este se sobresaltó, pero le dejó el camino libre. La sintió realmente ágil, se notaba la experiencia que tenía por todas las mujeres con las que había estado. No le importó, en ese momento era solo suyo.

Caramon apoyó su frente sobre la de su gemelo, necesitaba coger un poco de aire. Fijó su mirada en la de Raist, descubrió que sus pupilas no solo se ponían en forma de reloj de arena cuando estaba enfadado. Sonrió ¿Significaba que se le ponían así cada vez que se excitaba de alguna forma? Dejó un rastro de besos sobre su hermosa cara y continuó por el cuello, lamiendo lascivamente la marca. El consumido cuerpo tembló.

- **Caramon, detente…**

- **Ocurre algo?** – miró preocupado a su gemelo.

- **Estás seguro de que quieres seguir?** – El rostro del castaño se sorprendió – **Yo… soy un hombre, además de tu hermano. Si continuas puede que todo cambie y ya no haya vuelta atrás.**

Una cosa eran simples besos, pero ir más allá para que luego Caramon se arrepintiera era algo que no podría superar y tendría que despedirse de él para siempre.

El fornido gemelo lo meditó. La verdad es que nunca se había sentido atraído por los hombres y todavía era más extraño que encima fuese su hermano. Las dudas empezaron a surgir de él, pero al mirar las orbes doradas de su gemelo supo que era eso lo que quería.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Raistlin para sellarlos con pasión. Las lenguas lucharon por el poder excitando a ambos.

- **Responde eso a tu pregunta?** – dijo el corpulento.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Se besaron con frenesí. Raistlin agarró con fuerza la camisa de su gemelo para atraerlo más hacia si y lo guió hasta la cama. El lecho crujió por el peso de ambos, pero eso no les detuvo. Caramon se desprendió de su camisa dejando al descubierto sus potentes pectorales haciendo lo mismo con la de su gemelo mostrando así su torso pálido. Era tan delgado que sus costillas se marcaban, había un par de cicatrices en los costados que desfiguraban el perfecto busto. El castaño besó cada rincón de su fina piel escuchando un leve ronroneo que procedía de su hermano, lentamente empezó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Raistlin.

- **Her-hermano…**

- **Si?** – Caramon vio el sonrojo acumulado en las mejillas de su gemelo y lo comprendió. Raistlin estaba acomplejado de su cuerpo, dejarle totalmente desnudo le haría sentirse incomodo. Con unos rápidos movimientos se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y cubrió con las sabanas ambos cuerpos. – **Así esta mejor, Raist? **

El peliplateado asintió azorado. En ese momento, Caramon, fue consciente de lo que iban a hacer. Los nervios empezaron a asaltarle, quería hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro, pero él no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, como preparar a su gemelo, estaba totalmente perdido ahí.

- **Yo te guiaré** – susurró roncamente el otro.

Las últimas prendas cayeron al suelo. Raistlin atrajo a su hermano hacia él para volver a besarlo. Estaban muy nerviosos los dos, pero estaban decididos a seguir. Tras unos apasionados besos el peliplateado ubicó el miembro de su gemelo en su entrada.

- **Hazlo** – pidió el de las pupilas en forma de relojes de arena.

- **Pero… te haré daño, Raist.**

- **No importa… solo hazlo.**

Caramon no estaba de acuerdo, él quería que fuese todo bien, no quería dañar a su hermano ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que no le doliese? Lo vio claro. Lubricó uno de sus dedos con su propia saliva y lo introdujo lentamente en la entrada de su gemelo.

- **No…** - gimió sonrojado el peliplateado – **no es necesario…**

- **No volveré a hacerte daño, hermano** – prometió Caramon más para si mismo que para Raist.

- **Ah!** – volvió a gemir – **Caramon…**

Escuchar su nombre entre gemidos en labios de su hermano era realmente erótico, su miembro se endureció por completo. Pero aun no era el momento.

Con suavidad, comenzó a mover el dedo. No estaba seguro de si lo hacía bien, pero por la reacción de su hermano no iba mal encaminado. Introdujo otro, parecía que se resistía en entrar, intentó sacarlo pero su gemelo negó con la cabeza.

- **Muévelos…** - dijo roncamente.

Caramon obedeció, poco a poco la entrada se fue dilatando y pudiendo mover los dedos con mayor facilidad.

- **Ya es suficiente, hermano** – dijo el peliplateado con un leve toque de nervios.

El corpulento extrajo los dedos del interior colocándose entre las piernas de su gemelo, ubicó su miembro en la ya dilatada entrada de su gemelo.

- **Sabes que esto lo cambiará todo, verdad?** – avisó Raistlin por última vez.

- **Lo se.**

Caramon introdujo su miembro torpemente en la estrecha cavidad del peliplateado, aquello era el paraíso, nunca había sentido algo así con ninguna mujer, sin duda Raistlin era lo mejor que tenía en su vida.

Raistlin clavó sus uñas en la encurtida piel de su gemelo ahogando un gemido de dolor. La sentía inmensa, le llenaba completamente.

Era como dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran sido una desde el principio. Eran uno en forma de dos.

- **Estas bien?** – preguntó el fortachón nervioso al ver el rostro de padecimiento de su hermano.

- **Continúa…**

El castaño asintió, lentamente comenzó el vaivén en sus caderas, era deliciosamente estrecho, seguía nervioso. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría…

- **Ah… hermano…**- gemía Raistlin. Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento, pero nunca creyó que se volvería realidad. Allí estaba su querido hermano gimiendo roncamente por él, disfrutando, jadeando. Aun no terminaba de creerlo. Notaba su palpitante miembro como nunca antes lo había sentido.

- **Raist **– dijo roncamente el activo – **lo siento, pero no tardare mucho más…**

- **Yo tampoco…**

Las embestidas se aceleraron, los cuerpos vibraban de pasión, cada vez eran más profundas, más anheladas. El placer iba en aumento. Una intensa corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos a la vez.

- **Ahh!!!** – gimieron simultáneamente. Caramon vertió su esencia en el interior de su gemelo, mientras que este, su semilla se esparció por el torso perlado de sudor del castaño.

Los jadeos iban desapareciendo para volver a respirar normalmente. Había sido breve, pero intenso.

Caramon observaba los ojos de su gemelo, habían vuelto a la normalidad. Sacó su miembro ya flácido de su interior tumbándose sobre Raistlin

- **Te aplasto?**

- **No **- Susurró el peliplateado apartando un mechón húmedo de la cara de su gemelo, un intenso sueño empezaba a invadirle.

- **Raist **– musitó adormecido – **eres mío…**

Al instante, Caramon se quedó dormido. Raistlin rió en silencio, como pudo alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo y extrajo el móvil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El móvil vibró avisando a Tanis de que tenía un mensaje. En el solo había cuatro palabras.

"No volveré esta noche"

El semielfo volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo. Una gran sonrisa invadió sus labios.

Continuará…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El título de este capítulo es muy especial para mí. "Somos uno en forma de dos" es como mi koi y yo nos sentimos identificados y quería que Raistlin y Caramon sintiesen lo mismo. Cada vez que pienso en los gemelos pienso que, como en principio, fueron solo uno y que, al final, se dividieron deben saber como se siente el otro sin necesidad de preguntar. No se… rayadas mías xD.

Gracias a Hope-to-last, Thooruchan y mi compi Kaye por los reviews, me animáis a que siga con el fic ^^.

Besotes! El próximo capitulo también promete, os lo aseguro *¬*


	7. El amanecer de una nueva era

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

**Dedicatoria: **a la cumpleañera Kaye!!!! Muchas felicidades guapa! A mas años mas loca estarás, te lo puedo asegurar xD.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo VII: El amanecer de una nueva era**

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Raistlin. Hacía años que no se sentía tan descansado. Al abrir los ojos vio que su hermano se preguntó donde estaba, cuando portando una bandeja apareció su gemelo, solo con pantalones, una taza de café bien cargado y tostadas, tendiéndosela a Raistlin encima de la cama. Este, agradecido, cogió el café.

- **Tengo que darme prisa o llegaré tarde a clase.**

- **Pero es que te vas ya?**- comentó Caramon apartando la bandeja sobre la mesita.

- **Sí, tengo clase a primera hora**- el castaño lo agarró por los hombros dándole un largo beso.

- **en serio voy a llegar tarde… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Señor Majere, llega usted tarde**- regañó Horkin.

- **Lo siento, maestro**- se disculpó el peliplateado.

Pero el profesor sabía que no lo sentía… Era la primera vez que veía a su alumno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así que continuó con la clase.

- **Es raro verte llegar tarde, Raistlin** – susurró Crysania que estaba sentada a su lado- **Te ha pasado algo?**

- **Bueno…** - sonrió – **digamos que me he entretenido.**

La morena le observaba con detenimiento, era extraño ver a su compañero de tan fabuloso humor. Suspiró intrigada, sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta, así que decidió escuchar la aburrida lección de su profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Hola, Tanis.** – Saludó el de ojos dorados - **Vengo a recoger mis cosas.**

- **Claro Raistlin, pasa.**

- **Es Raist? Hola!** – saludó eufórico Tas - **Como estas?! Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, seguro que te han pasado cosas interesantes. Sabes a mí el otro día…**

- **Que hace aquí?** – preguntó el peliplateado al semielfo.

- **Hemos quedado ahora en "El Último Hogar" con los demás.** – Respondió el aludido – **Tu hermano también ira…**

- **Estaremos todos juntos!** – gritó animado el castaño – **Sabes, Raist? Caramon estaba de muy buen humor hoy, ha sido capaz de llevar un frigorífico en cada brazo!!**

- **Cojo mis cosas y os acompaño** –dijo Raistlin mientras reia en silencio- **no tardaré nada.**

Tanis le sonrió, estaba claro que había hecho las paces con su hermano. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no volviesen a pelearse, sabía bien que Ambos sufrían mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Pues sí que tarda Caramon** – farfulló Tas aburrido.

El Último Hogar estaba a reventar de gente, pero aun así Otik siempre les conseguía una buena mesa para ellos.

- **No debería tardar mucho más** – defendió Sturm – **hemos salido a la misma hora de trabajar, pero antes iba a otro sitio. No me ha dicho donde.**

- **De todas formas yo voy a ir a pedirme algo a la barra** – se levantó Raistlin - **queréis algo?**

Todos le observaron atónito. Raistlin haciendo un favor?

- **Voy contigo, Raistlin** – se apuntó Tas – **así termino de contarte mi historia.**

El peliplateado soltó una maldición por haber abierto la boca mientas ambos se dirigían a un hueco del fondo de la barra para que les atendieran.

- **Una botella de agua, Otik** – pidió Raist buscando su cartera en su bolsillo se encontró la mano de Tas – **Que crees que estas haciendo?**

- **Oh vaya, creía que se te había metido algo en el bolsillo** – argumentó – **y para no molestarte con tonterías pues me había ofrecido a buscarlo. **

Raistlin, acercó su rostro al del castaño e hizo una serie de movimientos con sus esbeltas manos. De entre sus dedos surgió algo.

**- No juegues a algo a lo que no puedas ganar, Tasslehof** - tendió el objeto al pequeño ladrón.

Este, echó un vistazo a lo que le ofreció Raistlin. Era su carnet de identidad.

- **Pero… que? Como? De donde?** – farfulló anonadado – **Ha sido increíble? Como lo has hecho? De repente, Zas! Lo tenías en tus manos! **

Raistlin sonrió, siempre había sido muy hábil en el juego de manos.

Mientras Tas seguía impactado por la demostración, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sonriente Caramon. El peliplateado iba a saludarlo pero alguien se le adelantó.

- **Hola, cariño** – saludó Tika con un rápido beso – **has venido a verme?**

- **Cariño?** – se separó abrumado de la pelirroja – **de que hablas?**

- **Después de besarnos anoche, creí que estábamos juntos…**

- **Tika, yo…**

- **Ey Caramon!!!** – Gritó el sonriente Tas – **Tu hermano me ha hecho un truco fantástico. Repíteselo, Raistlin!!**

Al levantar la vista vio a su gemelo.

Traición.

Es lo que leyó el hombretón en sus ojos. Sin decir nada, Raistlin pasó por su lado abandonando el local.

- **Raist!**

- **Detente, Caramon!** – Chilló la mujer – **Siempre pasa lo mismo, tienes que elegir. O tu hermano o yo.**

- **Sabes la respuesta, Tika.** – dicho esto se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Raist!** - gritó dándole alcance- **espera por favor.**

Se detuvieron en mitad de un parque que estaba desierto a esas horas.

- **Ya os habéis divertido bastante riéndose de mi?** – siseó Raistlin furioso.

- **Te equivocas!**

- **De que me equivoco, hermano?** – Espetó – **Es que no os acabáis de besar?**

- **Si, pero…**

**- No es cierto que ****también la besaste anoche?** – continuó el peliplateado.

- **Si, pero…**

- **Entonces no me equivoco. Aléjate de mí.**

- **Déjame explicártelo, Raist** – pidió Caramon angustiado.

- **Supongo que sería muy divertido follarte al imbécil de tu hermano para luego contárselo a tu zorra.** – Expuso él cínico - **Ahora que te has follado a la única cosa que te quedaba por follarte. Que harás, hermano?**

- **No digas esas cosas** – dijo con ojos vidriosos – **yo realmente te…**

- **Basta. Me voy a casa.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unos días después de la pelea. Cada vez que Caramon intentaba explicarle a Raistlin lo ocurrido este se marchaba.

No podía dormir.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada. Todavía estaba enfadado con la traición de su hermano, pero durante ese tiempo estuvo reflexionando lo ocurrido. Era cierto que, hasta la noche en que se le declaró su gemelo era totalmente libre de hacer lo que quisiera, además, sería demasiado estúpido, incluso para él, haberle llevado directamente con la que le pone los cuernos.

Puede que fuese cierto que se había equivocado, pero no podía evitar enfermar de celos. Aun así no se disculparía ante su hermano, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo.

Escuchó unos ruidos fuera de su habitación agudizando el oído confirmó que era Caramon.

- **Raist **– murmuró una voz tras la puerta – **se que estas dormido, pero quiero explicarte lo que sucedió. Es cierto que besé a Tika en la misma noche en que tú y yo… bueno… ya sabes…** - se sonrojó – **fue en ese momento cuando descubrí lo que sentía por ti. Yo no "te he follado" para divertirme, nunca haría algo así. De verdad no tengo nada con ella, Raist, te lo prometo. Tika lo malinterpretó. Solo espero** – rompió a llorar – **que algún día me perdones.**

Caramon se enjuagó las lágrimas en la camiseta de su pijama, al levantar la vista se topó con la mirada de su gemelo.

- **Raist…** - las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse – **perdona si te he despertado yo…**

- **Volverás a hacerlo?**

- **No volveré a despertarte por la noche, hermano** – se disculpó Caramon.

- **No hablo de eso, necio** – masculló con su escasa paciencia.

**- Te demostraré que para mi "no eres un simple polvo"** – expuso el hombretón tras reflexionar unos momentos - **Te lo prometo, Raist.**

- **No prometas nada** – regañó – **Odio las promesas, no soporto que la gente no cumpla su palabra.**

- **De acuerdo** – la mirada dorada de su gemelo le puso nervioso – **Buenas noches, Raist - **Se despidió Caramon yéndose a su habitación.

El peliplateado se quedó perplejo en la oscuridad y sin estar satisfecho con ese final, siguió los pasos del otro.

- **No vas a decir o hacer nada más, hermano?** – gruñó.

- **Querría decir y hacerte mil cosas más** - se sonrojó el aludido – **pero no quiero que pienses que solo quiero "follarte". **

Raistlin abrió los ojos de par en par, pues no sabía que le había dolido tanto a Caramon que él pensara que solo quería aprovecharse de él. Sonrió con malicia.

- **Demuéstralo entonces.** - Raistlin anduvo los pocos pasos que les separaba y le besó fogosamente lanzándole a la cama- **A ver cuanto eres capaz de aguantar sin tocarme. **

Volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, sus manos se perdían bajo el pijama de su gemelo otorgándole suaves caricias.

- **Raist…** - gimió el corpulento. Se moría de ganas por abrazar al de ojos dorados, pero le demostraría que realmente le quería.

Los hábiles dedos consiguieron deshacerse de la parte de arriba. Lamió con descaro uno de ellos y lo dirigió a uno de los pezones desnudos de Caramon.

- **Ah…** - reaccionó el castaño endureciéndosele la tetilla.

- **Eres muy sensible para ser hombre, hermano** – dijo socarronamente.

- **Es la primera vez que me siento así de…de…**

- **Sumiso?** – terminó la frase por él.

Caramon asintió totalmente azorado, era realmente erótico verle tan dócil entre sus piernas. El juego que él mismo había provocado se estaba volviendo contra sí, notaba como su propia excitación iba en aumento. Chupó gradualmente el pezón dándole de vez en cuando algunos mordiscos.

- **Estás delicioso, hermano** – miró con descaro a su gemelo.

El castaño comprobó que reaparecían las pupilas doradas en forma de relojes de arena, lo que era demasiado para él, como podía comprobar su miembro endurecido.

- **Ya estás tan caliente?** – preguntó al notar la dureza – **Que debería hacer con "esto"?**

- **Mng!!** – jadeó Caramon al sentir la mano sobre su entrepierna.

Raistlin terminó de deshacerse de la escasa ropa que le quedaba dejando al descubierto su el fibroso cuerpo desnudo. Envidiaba ese cuerpo, siempre lo había querido y ahora, de cierta forma, lo era.

Acarició la piel morena que tanto deseaba, notando como su propio miembro se endurecía

- **Ahora que no puedes defenderte…** – continuó deslizando sus dedos hacia la entrepierna de su amante – **Quizás debería aprovechar y ser yo quien te tome a ti ¿no crees, hermano?** - Caramon se removió algo inquieto ante el comentario – **Pero creo que será más divertido esto…**

Descendió sus pantalones lo justo para que su entrada quedase descubierta, agarró el miembro de su gemelo y lo restregó en la zona desnuda. La cara de placer delataba que no se había equivocado. Masajeando el miembro introdujo la punta dentro de su ser.

- **Raist, esto es demasiado** – apretó las sabanas con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Rió en silencio. Era realmente divertido tenerlo a su merced. Continuó con la "tortura" metiéndosela un poco más para luego, sacarla de golpe.

- **Quieres más?** – Preguntó roncamente.

- **Si…**

- **Si, que?** – burló.

- **Quiero que te la metas** – dijo finalmente abochornado

Como respuesta, el peliplateado marcó el cuello fornido con un salvaje chupetón, y viendo que la succión había hecho efecto volvió a introducir la punta.

- **Que más?** – jadeó socarrón.

- **mu-muévete** – gimió ante la estrechez de su gemelo.

El de ojos dorados disfrutaba con cada pequeña victoria ganada. Movió las caderas con un suave sube y baja hasta acostumbrarse a la invasión. Cada penetración le llegaba a lo mas hondo de su ser, quería más. Quería estar toda la noche así. Apoyó sus manos sobre los musculosos pectorales de su hermano para que las embestidas fueran más profundas.

- **Raist, quiero tocarte** – pidió alargando sus manos hacia él.

- **No. **– Agarró las muñecas del castaño con fuerza – **No** **hasta que yo lo diga.**

- **Estoy apunto de term…mmm...** – selló con sus labios el peliplateado

Las embestidas eran rápidas, el sudor perlaba la piel de ambos. Caramon notaba como poco a poco la entrada de su hermano se iba estrechando, él también estaba apunto. Su miembro tocó un punto en que Raistlin soltó un largo gemido, repitió ese lugar hasta que finalmente derramó su semilla encima del torso del hombretón a la vez que éste.

El peliplateado se dejó caer encima del torso desnudo intentado recobrar el aliento.

- **Puedo tocarte ya, Raist?** – preguntó el hombretón

- **Si puedes, hermano** – rió en silencio ante el comentario.

- **Perfecto.**

Con un rápido movimiento se cambiaron las tornas, tumbó a su gemelo sobre la cama y lo beso apasionadamente, las lenguas se entrelazaron hasta dejarles sin respiración.

- **Esta noche no vas a dormir** – expresó juguetón

Por lo visto, el deseo que formuló Raist se iba a cumplir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol empezaba a surgir anunciando un nuevo día, pero había dos hermanos que llevaban horas despiertos, es más, no habían dormido en toda la noche.

- **Ngh!!** – advirtió por quinta vez esa noche Raistlin de que había alcanzado el orgasmo.

- **Ahh!!! **– repitió Caramon los pasos de su gemelo eyaculando en su interior. Se sentía increíblemente bien dentro de su hermano, podría continuar hasta el fin de los tiempos – **otra ronda más? **

- **Ya es suficiente por hoy…** - respondió el peliplateado agotado – **además tengo que irme a clase. **

- **Pero si aun queda una hora hasta que empiecen las clases** – rodeó a Raist entre sus brazos impidiendo que pudiese levantarse.

- **Tendré que ducharme, no crees?** – añadió – **o voy a ir oliendo a sexo durante todo el día?**

- **mmm cierto…** - pensó Caramon en voz alta – **que tal si nos duchamos juntos? Será divertido.**

- **No** – negó rotundamente – **Conociéndote será sexo bajo la ducha. **

- **Seguramente** – estalló en carcajadas – **pero antes de que te vayas quiero darte una cosa, espera.** - Fue hacia un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo algo de su interior que se lo depositó en las manos – **Esto es para ti. **

Raistlin miró el objeto, era una pequeña caja negra que estaba rodeada por una cinta roja. Con cuidado deshizo el lazo y abrió el contenido. Era un pequeño colgante de plata con forma de lágrima y un pequeño brillante rojo en el centro.

-**Quise dártelo la otra noche en la cervecería **- respondió azorado – **Te-te gusta?**

El peliplateado no dijo nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. No le gustaba; le encantaba era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en la vida. Caramon se lo ajustó alrededor de su fino cuello. Le quedaba perfecto. Las pálidas mejillas ardían por su sonrojo, Raistlin no podía decir "gracias" era demasiado para él, echándole coraje besó los labios de su hermano. Fue un beso dulce, de esos que te llenan el corazón y hacen que deseen que nunca acabe.

- **De nada, Raist** – pronunció al separarse sus labios, aunque no tardaron nada en volver a unirse.

- _Total, una ronda más no hará daño a nadie_ – pensó pletórico el de ojos dorados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era pasado el mediodía cuando al final el agotamiento venció a Raistlin, su hermano observaba cautivado el sueño tranquilo que este tenía. Acarició una de sus pálidas mejillas, haciendo que un leve gruñido surgiera de sus labios y girara sobre si mismo dándole la espalda.

- _"Bueno, creo que es hora de levantarse"_ – se dijo. Al destapar las sabanas que les cubría a ambos algo llamó su atención – _"Que es esto?"_ – se preguntó al fijarse en un trozo de espalda que dejaba al descubierto la camiseta. Caramon la alzó un poco mas descubriendo una gran cicatriz que atravesaba todo el dorso. – _"Pero que demonios?"_ – continuó observando un rato más, descubriendo que en el resto de la espalda estaba plagada de pequeñas marcas en las mismas condiciones.

El castaño estaba apabullado, miles de preguntas se le formaban en la mente.

- _"¿Desde cuando las tenía? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada al respecto? ¿Cómo se las hizo?"_ – Analizó la situación cayendo en la cuenta de que cuando hacían el amor Raist se dejaba siempre puesta la camiseta. _– "Creía que era porque tenía frío"_ - se excusó a si mismo el hombretón. Volvió a colocar la camiseta en su sitio provocando que su gemelo se despertara.

- **Ocurre algo, hermano?** – preguntó somnoliento.

Caramon abrió la boca, quería que le aclarara todas sus preguntas, pero no salió ni una sola palabra de él. Estaba asustado. Asustado de la respuesta. Asustado de que la situación cambiara si su hermano se enterara que había descubierto su secreto.

- **Nada, Raist** – mintió – **sigue durmiendo. Aun es pronto.**

El peliplateado asintió y continuó descansando, mientras el hombretón nadaba en un mar de desconcierto.

Continuará…

N.A.: No tenía pensado meter otro lemon tan pronto pero… me salió sin querer xD de todas formas no creo que os moleste mucho jejeeje. *risa lasciva*

¿Qué son todas esas cicatrices en la espalda de Raist?¿Quien y como se las hizo? Puede que la respuesta no tarde en aparecer…

Puede que la semana que viene no haya capítulo, ya veremos, es que dentro de nada me cogereis por donde voy escribiendo xD, pero intentaré tenerlo preparado ;)

Besotes!

Gracias por los reviews a Akemi Riverdepp, Hope-to-last, Melissa y a Kaye-beteadora me dais animos para seguir escribiendo ^^


	8. Kitiara

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi loca amiga adicta de los conejos-sexualmente-activos Riverdepp :jackdirt: tu me entiendes XD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo VIII: Kitiara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Em-empuja más fuerte, hermano** – jadeaba el peliplateado.

Ambos estaban perlados en sudor, con sus respiraciones agitadas.

- **Así, Raist?** – preguntó sudoroso.

Un último movimiento hizo que el de ojos dorados quedara satisfecho.

- **Perfecto. Ya está todo limpio. **

Raistlin se limpió el sudor de la frente, aquella endemoniada mesa pesaba un montón y tenían que manipularla entre los dos porque era demasiado larga como para que su enorme gemelo pudiese manipularla el solo.

En su ausencia Caramon no cuidó de la casa y estaba toda cubierta de polvo y eso era algo que odiaba, así que, obligándole, estuvieron todo el día limpiando.

Ahora daba gusto estar en su hogar.

- **Si tienes calor podrías quitarte algo de ropa** – comentó el hombretón.

- **No, estoy bien así.**

El castaño calló. La noche anterior vio en la espalda de su hermano una gran cantidad de cicatrices, de las cuales no se había atrevido a preguntarle cómo habían llegado allí. Las cosas iban bastante bien entre ellos y no quería fastidiarlo.

- **Por cierto** – continuó – **no tenemos nada de comida y las tiendas ya están cerradas.**

- **Pues yo tengo un hambre terrible.** – el rugido de sus tripas apoyaba su argumento - **Te apetece que llamemos a los demás y vayamos a "El Último Hogar"?**

- **No veo inconveniente**. **Antes voy a la ducha** – miró a su gemelo que se quitaba la camiseta - **no, hermano, no vas a venir conmigo. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Una ración extra grande de patatas picantes, Otik.** – pidió Caramon.

Había buen ambiente en la mesa. Tasslehof aun le suplicaba incesantemente a Raistlin que le explicara el truco que le hizo la otra noche aunque no obtenía buenos resultados. – **Vamos, Raist** - El castaño reía la situación echándole el brazo por encima de sus hombros – **no seas malo con el pobre Tas.**

- **Los magos no revelamos nuestros trucos** – sonrió con sorna.

El resto se miró entre si, no era normal que los gemelos estuviesen de tan buen humor (más bien Raistlin) y encima de "colegueo". El peliplateado observó las caras de sus amigos dándose cuenta de la situación. Apartó de golpe el brazo que le rodeaba.

- **Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soporto que me toques?** – Fingió – **Tengo que hablar contigo un momento a solas.**

Se alejaron de la mesa hasta llegar a la barra donde podían discutir tranquilamente.

- **Lo siento, Raist **– se disculpó el castaño – **creía que ahora no te molestaba.**

- **Claro que no, necio** – un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – **pero no podemos mostrarnos tan abierto al resto de la gente.**

**- Por que no?**

**- Por que no? **– burló – **no te das cuenta de que ambos somos hombres? Y encima hermanos!? En esta sociedad no esta bien visto ese tipo de relaciones.**

**- Ni siquiera a nuestros amigos? **– se quejó el hombretón.

- **A ellos menos. O es que quieres perderlos?**

**- No…** - meditó Caramon – **entonces… no puedo tocarte en público?**

**- Tendremos que actuar como antes, hermano. Es por nuestro bien.**

- **De acuerdo, Raist. Lo que tú digas**. - Al girar sobre si mismo se chocó con la camarera – **Lo siento, Tika. No te había visto.**

Su respuesta fue una mirada de odio. El castaño quería disculparse con ella por lo ocurrido pero no quería cabrear a su gemelo.

- **Ve a hablar con ella, hermano**. – tocó Raistlin suavemente su brazo mientras se dirigía a la mesa para dejarles intimidad.

Caramon se dirigió nervioso hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, no sabía como disculparse, pero tenía claro que tenía que hacerlo.

- **Escucha, Tika** – comenzó un poco azorado.

- **Por qué me distes ilusiones, Caramon? **– preguntó con voz rota.

**- No era mi intención, lo siento mucho…**

- **Pero…** - dudó en continuar – **puede que algún día volvamos a estar juntos?**

- **Yo…** - el hombretón se agobió, no sabía que responder a aquello. – **yo… estoy enamorado de alguien…**

**- Desde cuando? **– dudó la pelirroja.

- **Pues…** – Caramon lo meditó un momento. – **Creo que desde hace bastante tiempo, pero ni yo mismo lo sabía aun. **

- **Y estáis juntos?**

- **Aun no.** – respondió recordando las palabras de su hermano. Puede que algún día no pasara nada por contarlo, pero aun no.

- **Espero que te vaya bien** – un rastro de lágrimas resbalaban sobre su mejilla.

- **Gracias, Tika.** – Limpió las gotas – **Eres una buena amiga.**

- Supongo que no puedo aspirar a más. – sonrió tristemente.

El hombretón la rodeó con sus enormes brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

- **Vaya, hermanito. Siempre estas ligando.** - El sonido de una voz acompaño el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse.

Caramon se giró y vio a una preciosa mujer con una sonrisa pícara de cabello corto y ojos negros como la noche. Iba enfrascada en unos vaqueros muy ajustados con unas botas altas y una chaqueta de cuero en la que se podía leer "Señor del Dragón".

- **Kitiara!!** – saludó al reconocer a su hermana haciéndole un "placaje".

Toda la cervecería vio como un enorme muchacho se lanzaba hacia una bella mujer alzándola como si se tratara de una almohada.

El peliplateado reaccionó ante ese nombre y lo maldijo.

- **Estas fuerte como un toro, Caramon!** – rió - **Donde esta Raistlin?**

- **Esta allí.** – Señaló hacia la mesa – **Están todos.**

Se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde un entusiasmado Tas abrazaba a Kitiara llevándose, sin querer, el collar que rodeaba su cuello. Sturm le echó una mirada fulminante sin decir palabra alguna.

- **No vas a darle un abrazo a tu hermana, Raist?**

- **Claro, "hermanita".** – Se levantó lánguidamente hasta que ella, al final, terminó dándole un fuerte achuchón. – **Por dios, estas más delgado que la última vez que te vi.**

- **No creo que te acuerdes**. – siseó – **ya que han pasado más de tres años.**

- **He tenido intención de venir más veces, pero siempre surgía algo.** – sonrió zorrunamente – **Tu tampoco me vas a saludar, Tanis?**

- **Ho-Hola, Kitiara**. – tartamudeó.

- **Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Kit?** – preguntó emocionado el hombretón.

- **Bueno, he estado haciendo trabajillos…**- comenzó a explicar.

Estuvieron largas horas contándose anécdotas y poniéndose al día. Pasada ya la media noche, Otik cerró la cervecería "invitándoles" a irse.

- **Ya es bastante tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar** – recordó Sturm.

- **Pero yo tengo ganas de que Kit nos cuente más historias** – protestó Tas – **Ey ¿Y eso?**

El risueño fue hacia donde había un enorme perro negro de ojos azules que empezó a ladrar con fuerza.

- **Tranquilo, Skye** – acarició la enorme cabeza de la bestia – **es un amigo, no tienes de que preocuparte. **

El animal dejó de ladrar pero no dejó de vigilar a cada uno de los recién llegados con fiereza.

- **Nosotros también nos vamos** – añadió Raistlin.

- **Por lo visto la reunión acaba por ahora** – sonrió Kitiara – **espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.**

- **Buenas noches** – respondió Tanis al guiñó que le hizo la morena.

Cada cual se fue por su camino. Al llegar a casa los gemelos entraron pero Kitiara se quedó en la puerta.

- **No entras, hermana?** – preguntó el peliplateado.

- **Aun no** – sonrió picadamente – **voy a hacer una visita a un amigo muy especial.**

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Kitiara desapareció junto a Skye.

Raistlin cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras un acaramelado Caramon besaba su pálido cuello.

- **Se que no podremos hacer nada mientras nuestra hermana esté en casa** – respondió a la silenciosa pregunta que le había formulado su gemelo – **pero es que va a ser tan difícil no poder besarte cuando nos apetezca…**

- **Aunque no esté aquí en estos momentos no haremos nada.** – dijo con un toque de sufrimiento – **Se a quien ha ido a ver** – acarició los firmes pectorales del hombretón – **y también se que al menos, esta noche, no volverá.**

Los ansiosos labios se unieron en un beso apasionado mientras que las manos se perdían en el cuerpo del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hacía ni veinte minutos que Tanis había llegado a su casa y ya tocaban a la puerta. Al abrirla descubrió a una seductora morena de mirada insaciable que le besó con fuerza.

- **Kitiara** – susurró el pelirrojo – **lo nuestro terminó hace años. No puedes presentarte así.**

- **Tampoco es que lo hayas rechazado** – ronroneó – **¿No está tu novia en casa?**

- **Se fue de la ciudad hace unos días con su padre.**

- **Perfecto ¿Qué tal si me quitas las botas?**

Tanis conocía de sobra aquella pregunta. Siempre que lo hacía acababan haciendo el amor durante días. No necesitaba nada más.

Allí estaba ella, con su cara de prepotencia. Sabía que el caería.

El pelirrojo se arrodilló y empezó a desatarle las botas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron dos días hasta que Kitiara volvió a aparecer por casa. Caramon hablaba sin cesar con su hermana, tenía tantas cosas que contar.

- **Te has convertido en un hombre fuerte, hermano** – reconoció la mayor – **y tú en un chico muy listo. Nos iría bien gente como vosotros.**

- **A quienes te refieres, Kit?**

- **A mi grupo.** – Respondió – **Os aceptaríamos sin dudarlo, tenéis buenas dotes.**

- **Que tendríamos que hacer?** – manifestó Caramon emocionado.

- **Esta sociedad da asco allá donde mires** – explicó la morena – **hay que deshacerse de la basura que hay en ella.**

- **No contéis conmigo.** – cortó Raistlin fríamente – **y tampoco con él.**

- **Por que no, Raist?** – Se quejó el castaño - **Suena interesante. Así trabajaríamos los tres juntos…**

- **Tráeme un vaso de agua, hermano. **– zanjó.

Caramon, un poco malhumorado fue hacia la cocina a hacer lo que le había mandado su gemelo.

- **Que es lo que pretendes?** – Protestó – **¿Meternos en problemas?**

- **Por que dices eso?** – Una sonrisa prepotente adornaba en sus labios.

- **Conozco a tu "grupo". No dejaré que arruines la vida de nuestro hermano** –sus ojos eran afilados - **y menos la mía.**

- **Ju ju** – rió de forma burlona - **¿acaso olvidas lo que me debes, hermanito? Si no fuera por mi no estarías hoy aquí. **

- **No te debo nada.** – siseó furioso.

- **Como veas. **– Disfrutaba incomodando al peliplateado – **Si quieres puedo contarle un par de cosas a nuestro hermano. **

- **No te atrevas a chantajearme con eso.** – Sus pupilas habían adquirido la forma de relojes de arena.

- **Entonces deja que él elija lo que quiera hacer.** – sonrió triunfante ante la derrota del menor.

- **Aquí tienes, Raist.** – depositó el castaño el vaso delante de su gemelo que ni siquiera dirigió una mirada al objeto.

- **Ey, hermanito** – llamó la atención de este – **he estado hablando con Raist y dice que no le molesta que vengas conmigo. Quieres venir?**

- **El no viene?** – miró al peliplateado cuyos ojos desprendían un odio atroz.

- **Ya le conoces** – burló Kitiara – **no le gusta relacionarse con gente nueva.**

- **De acuerdo** – aceptó Caramon tras meditarlo un poco – **iré contigo, hermana.**

- **Tranquilo, cuando te necesitemos te avisaré.** – Dijo mientras echaba una última mirada triunfante a su hermano menor y se marchaba a su cuarto.

- **Por que no te apuntas tu también, Raist?** - preguntó – **Seguro que lo pasaremos bien.**

- **Eres un necio, hermano.** – Abandonó él también la habitación dejando a un aturdido Caramon en su interior.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Ya llegó la hermana mayor. Antiguos amores que no se olvidan ¿Qué hará Tanis? ¿Qué secreto comparten Kitiara y Raistlin? Por lo visto ella disfruta haciéndole rabiar ¿Por qué el peliplateado intenta ocultarlo tan fervientemente? ¿En que se ha metido Caramon? Cuanta pregunta! xD no os agobiéis! En el próximo capítulo habrán respuestas… pero… de todo? xD

No se si recordareis que el dragón azul de Kitiara se llamaba Skye, he hecho un pequeño guiño sobre él ;)

Besos y gracias por los reviews!


	9. Muerte

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo IX: Muerte**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mira a su alrededor. Todo esta oscuro. Un intenso frío recorre su cuerpo por causa de la lluvia.

Una pequeña rendija de luz surge delante de él, pero una figura le impide pasar.

"_Tú otra vez…"_

Esa voz. Esa horrible y dulce voz.

Intenta correr.

Huir.

"_Esta vez… ya no volverás" _

Un intenso dolor se expande en su frágil cuerpo.

Rojo carmesí.

"_No deberías existir"._

La oscuridad se apodera de él.

Hace frío… mucho frío…

Sangre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Aaaaaaaaargh!!!**

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la noche.

Caramon se levantó veloz de su lecho para dirigirse a la habitación de su gemelo que aferraba su cabeza entre sus manos.

- **Raist, tranquilo!** – intentó calmar el hombretón.

- **Basta!!!** – Gritaba fuera de sí – **Déjame tranquilo!**

- **Que ocurre, Caramon?** – llegó Kitiara sobresaltada.

- **Tiene una pesadilla.**

- **Aun las tiene?** – susurró entre dientes.

- **Vamos, Raist…** - probó a apaciguar al peliplateado.

- **No me toques! **– aullaba mientras le lanzaba todo lo que tenía alrededor - **no me hagas daño!**

Arrojó sobre su gemelo la lamparilla de mesa causándole una brecha en la frente. Este soltó un pequeño quejido por el dolor observando como el objeto reflejaba su sombra en la pared.

- **Sombras! **– una idea asomó en su mente.

Agarró la lamparilla colocándola entre sus piernas y con las manos empezó a hacer formas creando sombras chinescas en la pared.

- **Mira, Raist… Conejos.**

El peliplateado continuaba temblando en su cama cuando la voz de su gemelo le llegó al corazón, no quería mirar.

Aun dudoso decidió hacer caso a la voz. Levantó la y vió las figuras de conejos que su hermano hacia proyectadas en la pared de su habitación…

Cuando eran pequeños, Raistlin tenía pesadillas a menudo pero que Caramon las ahuyentaba con ese juego.

- **Hermano?** – preguntó el peliplateado con voz rasposa.

- **Si, soy yo.** – acarició el rostro pálido – **Ya pasó todo.**

Raistlin se sintió aliviado, su hermano estaba allí y era todo lo que necesitaba.

- **Estás aquí…** - Rodeó al hombretón con sus brazos en un intenso abrazo, para él solo estaban ellos dos.

Caramon devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, nunca había visto a su hermano tan asustado, tenía la mirada perdida… como si estuviese en otro lugar…

- **Que te ha ocurrido, Raist?** – susurró.

- **Es lógico que esté así** – respondió Kitiara – **mañana será el día en que murió madre.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana amaneció fría, el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes negras anunciaban que en cualquier momento llovería.

Tres personas estaban delante de una lápida cubierta por hojas secas que impedían leer el nombre del que yacía en el sepulcro.

El más grande de los tres se arrodilló para limpiar el mármol y depositar en el un ramo de flores. Había una inscripción en la que se podía leer "Aquí yace Rosamun Majere".

- **Fue una gran madre** – dijo Caramon con cariño – **siempre nos cuidó y crió con ternura.**

Los otros dos quedaron en silencio. Kitiara hacía años que no iba a aquel lugar y desde luego, no le tenía ningún aprecio a ese sitio.

- **Raist, no vas a saludar a madre?** – preguntó el castaño.

Cada año iban al cementerio en el aniversario de su muerte. Caramon pasaba un rato hablando con ella contándole como les iba todo y que eran buenos hombres. Mientras, Raistlin se quedaba en pie sin decir palabra.

- **Mire, madre** – continuó el hombretón al ver que su gemelo no iba a decir nada – **esta vez nos a acompañado Kitiara.**

La morena frunció el ceño no pensaba "saludar" a aquella mujer. Se acercó mas al nicho y escupió sobre el. El castaño se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hermana.

- **Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, hermano.** – Kitiara se alejó dejando a los gemelos solos.

- **Que diablos le pasa?** – preguntó Caramon irritado – **Por que ha hecho eso?**

Raistlin observaba la tumba fijamente. Un intenso escalofrío se apoderó de él.

**- No lo sé, hermano** – mintió - **no lo se…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su tranquilo sueño fue interrumpido cuando notó que algo presionaba sobre sus labios.

- **Que hora es?** – preguntó somnoliento.

- **Es hora de irnos, Caramon** – respondió Kitiara.

Era noche cerrada cuando ambos salieron de casa, la mujer llamó a Skye para que les acompañara al punto de encuentro.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar a una casa derruida donde les pidieron contraseña para poder entrar, Kitiara susurró unas palabras que el hombretón no llegó a escuchar y que les permitieron el acceso. En su interior había varias personas armando jaleo alrededor de una mesa e iban vestidos de forma parecida a la morena, sus cuerpos llenos de piercings y con chaqueta de cuero "El Señor del Dragón" también escrito a sus espaldas.

En el extremo mas alejado de la mesa había un hombre en silencio que tenía las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su rostro, que nada mas alzar una mano en alto consiguió que la sala quedase en silencio.

- **Ya sabéis el plan** – recordó el hombre con voz profunda – **no voy a volver a explicarlo.**

- **Si, Lord Ariakas** – dijeron todos al unísono menos Caramon.

- **Ni se os ocurra fallarme.** – susurró con voz tenebrosa que causó que todos tuviesen un escalofrío.

Los subordinados fueron en silencio hasta que salieron de aquel lugar que empezaron a dar voces y a llamar a sus perros.

- **Tú me acompañarás, hermano.** – sonrió Kitiara – **si quieres quedarte con nosotros tendrás que impresionar a nuestro jefe.**

Fueron a paso rápido durante veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a la zona rica de la ciudad. Estaba llena de mansiones con sus amplios jardines desérticos, por la hora no había nadie en la calle. Se escondieron tras unos contenedores y esperaron.

- **Que estamos haciendo aquí, Kit?**

- **Sshh **– mandó callar – **ahí llega nuestro trabajo.**

Una limusina paró delante de una de las mansiones más grandes de la zona, de el salió un hombre de unos cuarenta años con el cabello rubio que parecía casi blanco. Sus movimientos eran lentos y precisos, estaba claro que era de clase alta.

- **Que vamos a hacer, hermana?** – preguntó algo inquieto al ver que el resto de la banda se cubría el rostro con pañuelos y pasamontañas.

- **Vamos a darle una paliza** – dijo mientras se ajustaba los guantes **– le enseñaremos a Kanan de que lado debe estar.**

¿Paliza? ¿Del lado que debe estar? Un fuerte nudo en la garganta al ver que Kitiara iba dando ordenes en silencio al resto para el ataque.

- **Ahora, hermanito** – susurró – **prepárate.**

**- No…**

**- Que?**

**- No voy a hacerlo…**

**- No puedes rajarte ahora **– masculló enfadada – **debes obedecerme.**

- **No… no lo haré** – tartamudeó mientras tiraba un cubo de basura al suelo que rompió el silencio de la noche, Kanan dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

- **Estúpido…** - farfullo Kitiara – **Ahora muchachos, es nuestro turno!** – Gritó la mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Raist!** – berreó el hombretón al entrar en casa

El peliplateado se despertó de un sobresalto ante el grito de su gemelo y del sueño inquieto en el cual estaba.

- **Ki-Kitiara…** - tartamudeaba inquieto el castaño.

**- Cuéntame que ha ocurrido.** – expuso serio.

Caramon le narró nervioso lo ocurrido mientras que Raistlin escuchaba en silencio. Al terminar, el de ojos dorados llamó por teléfono a la policía para que fuese al lugar de lo ocurrido. Al colgar, soltó un molesto bufido dispuesto a echarle el sermón a su estúpido hermano, vio que este tenía los ojos humedecidos.

- **Yo no sabía que iban a hacer eso** – sollozaba – **no miento, Raist.**

- **Te creo, hermano** – tranquilizó al castaño – **No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.**

En ese momento, apareció una enfurecida Kitiara entrar por la puerta.

- **Eres un idiota, Caramon! **– Chilló – **Como has podido hacerme esto?**

- **Lo siento, Kit.** – se disculpó – **si hubiese sabido de que iba ese "trabajo" no me hubiese apuntado.**

- **Me has dejado en ridículo delante de todos** – alzó la mano dispuesta a pegarle – **me las pagarás.**

Caramon cerró los ojos con fuerza aceptando el castigo de su hermana, pero nunca llegó ya que su gemelo detuvo la mano de la mujer.

- **Que estas haciendo?** – dijo irritada.

- **No pegarás a nuestro hermano.** – siseó.

- **Eso es lo que le decías a ella, hermanito? **– dijo con tono burlón.

- E**lla?** – preguntó el hombretón.

- **Silencio, Caramon** – chistó el peliplateado.

- **Sabes que si no fuera por mi estarías muerto.** – dijo fríamente.

- **Basta…** - apretó los dientes.

- **De que habláis?!** – inquirió el castaño.

- **Quieres que te lo cuente?**

- **Calla, hermana!** – un ataque de tos impidió que siguiese hablando.

- **Ju!** – sonrió con prepotencia al ver a Raistlin tendido en el suelo – **Tu querida madre, Caramon, solo era una maldita zorra que maltrataba a nuestro hermano.**

Caramon abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba conmocionado.

Raistlin maldijo una vez más su enfermiza salud que le impedía hablar y negarlo todo.

- **Mientes…** - susurró.

- **Seguro?** – rió triunfante - **¿Por qué no le preguntas por las cicatrices que tiene en la espalda?**

- **Calla!!** – vociferó el hombretón.

- **Lárgate…** - musitó con voz ronca el peliplateado

- **Vas a echarme de mi propia casa? **– burló - **¿Tu? Si no puedes ni moverte.**

- **Él no puede** – dijo molesto el gemelo menor – **pero yo si.**

Forcejeando con una escandalosa Kitiara, al final consiguió echarla.

Un confuso Caramon estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras que la mujer los maldecía a gritos y Raistlin conseguía retener su tos.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que, al final cansada de que la ignoraran, se marchó dejado un gran silencio en el lugar.

- **Es cierto lo que ha dicho nuestra hermana, Raist?** – dijo con voz rota.

El peliplateado se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo, esta vez su gemelo no acudió en su ayuda como hacía siempre, miró en sus ojos. Exigía la verdad. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Caramon tomara asiento.

- **Hermano…** – empezó el de ojos dorados.

- **He visto tus cicatrices, Raist.** – añadió sabiendo que su gemelo intentaría ocultarle el secreto.

Raistlin soltó un pequeño bufido mientras se echaba la melena hacia atrás. Lo que había tardado años en ocultar aquello se había roto en cuestión de segundos.

- **Es hora de que sepas la verdad, hermano…**

Ya no había marcha atrás.

_Continuará…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: En este capítulo hay un par de guiños a los libros de dragonlance. Cuando eran pequeños, Raistlin siempre tenía pesadillas por las noches y Caramon le consolaba con las sombras de conejitos en la pared (es tan lindooo *le achucha**mirada asesina por parte de Raist*)

También de Ariakas, que es el jefe de Kitiara que la muy pendeja intenta usurparle el puesto cada vez que puede xD

El secreto de Raistlin va a ser por fin revelado!! ¿Como se lo tomará Caramon?

El próximo capítulo será un flashback del pasado de los Majere.

Espero que os guste!!!


	10. Recuerdos

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

**Dedicatoria: **A las que me han apoyado a seguir escribiendo ^^

**Aviso especial:** Este capítulo puede herir sensibilidades, contiene violencia a menores, así que si no te interesa no sigas leyendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo X: Recuerdos.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace muchos años, Gilon Majere, hombre de dorados ojos se casó, matrimonio no muy agraciado pero del cual tuvo una hija, Kitiara. Pasado un tiempo se enamoró de Rosamun Aelan, una bella mujer que cayó rendida a sus encantos, y la cual le otorgaría nueva descendencia, dos gemelos.

Durante mucho tiempo vivieron felices los cinco juntos, los niños crecían a una velocidad increíble, Kitiara cuidaba de ellos con gran cariño, Gilon era un gran padre y un marido estupendo, Rosamun no podía estar más feliz.

Hasta aquel día.

Una mañana en la que los niños estaban en el colegio, la madre ordenaba el trastero después de pedirle en más de una ocasión a Gilon que lo hiciese él.

Una enorme pila de papeles cayó sobre ella cuando intentaba limpiar la estantería.

- _Que desordenado es_ – pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al recoger el desorden le llamó la atención uno de los papeles que leyó con detenimiento, a cada línea que leía su enfado iba en aumento.

La puerta se entreabrió lentamente, Rosamun giró sobre si misma. Unos estrechos ojos dorados asomaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un niño delgado de cabellos castaños acababa de llegar a su hogar tras haber acabado las clases, su gemelo tenía entrenamiento, así que fue solo a casa.

- **Ya estoy en casa, mamá** – no hubo respuesta, pero un leve sollozo que provenía del cuarto de sus padres hizo que se dirigiese hasta allí – **¿mamá?**

La mujer estaba tendida en la cama llorando amargamente ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

- **Estas bien?** – preguntó el pequeño preocupado.

La madre alzó la vista, unos ojos dorados la observaban, una ira invadió su cuerpo causando que le diera una bofetada a su hijo.

Raistlin, se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorida mientras observaba el rostro congestionado de la mujer, un rastro de lágrimas surcaban por sus pómulos uno de ellos completamente rojo.

- **Esos malditos ojos!** – gimoteó entre dientes – **Él… él se ha ido!**

- **Que?** – preguntó tras recibir otro bofetón.

- **Tu padre…** - continuó golpeándole – **Gilon, se ha marchado… todo por tu culpa!**

Los golpes pararon al escucharse la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

- **Ya estoy en casa** – gritó un risueño Caramon.

- **También es por su culpa** – susurró Rosamun

- **No!** – intentó detenerla – **no le hagas nada!**

- **Él también tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho…** - se deshizo del agarre de su hijo, pero este se interpuso entre la puerta y ella.

- **Caramon no ha hecho nada** – intentó proteger a su hermano desesperadamente.

- **Quita del medio, mocoso.**

Raistlin no iba a permitir que nada malo le ocurriese a su hermano pequeño, pasase lo que pasase, el lo protegería. Siempre lo haría.

- **No es culpa suya** – dijo como ultima elección – **solo mía.**

- **Intentas protegerle?** – agarró del cuello la mujer al pequeño.

- **No.** – mintió – **Toda la culpa es mía.**

- **Entonces tú la pagarás** – dijo con un toque de locura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Creía que estaba solo!** – se alegró de ver a su gemelo en casa – **Por que no me has saludado?**

Al acercarse pudo ver su rostro hinchado con marcas de arañazos y golpes.

- **Te ha ocurrido algo, Raist?** – preguntó preocupado.

- **Hermano…** - empezó el mayor.

- **Ah, cariño** – saludó Rosamun al pequeño – **no te habíamos oído entrar… ¿Qué le decías, Raistlin?**

– **Nada. **– apretó los puños - **Es solo que me he caído, no te preocupes, Caramon.**

- **Tienes marcas de uñas en la cara** – acarició el rostro maltrecho – **no me mientas, Raist ¿Han vuelto a meterse contigo?**

- **Eso es**. – dijo con tristeza, un cálido sentimiento entró en el al notar el tacto de su gemelo – **No se te escapa una, hermano.**

- **Je je** – rió orgulloso – **Aun así te vengaré, Raist ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?**

- **Vamos, cariño** – interrumpió la madre – **Tu hermano tiene que aprender a cargar con sus problemas y culpas…**

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió el delgado cuerpo.

- **Pero…**

**- Vas a discutirme?** – siseó la mujer.

- **Ya has escuchado a madre** – se interpuso entre ellos temiendo que su madre golpeara a su gemelo – **hazle caso.**

- **Si tú lo dices Raist será verdad.** – dijo sonriente – **Vamos a curarte esas heridas.**

- **Cuando llegue vuestra hermana avisadme** – comentó la madre- **tengo que hablar con vosotros.**

Rosamun, les explicó que su padre se había ido de casa, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que algún día volviera, intentó consolar a Kit y a Caramon, pero en ningún momento se acercó a Raistlin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los años fueron pasando y la situación empeoró, el menor de los gemelos no quería seguir estudiando, Kitiara empezó a salir con un chico de su edad llamado Tanis, siempre estaba con él dejando solo a sus hermanos en casa, con esto el carácter de Raistlin se fue haciendo más retraído e irónico.

Pero la peor que lo llevaba era Rosamun, desde que se había ido Gilon salía poco de casa, tenía cambios de humor muy bruscos, poca gente quería saber ya de ella e incluso perdió su trabajo. Se encerraba en su habitación y hablaba sola hasta altas horas de la madrugada o iba a buscar a Raistlin para poder desahogarse en él.

Las palizas eran bastante constantes, incluso aprendió que si le dejaba marcas en sitios difíciles de ver luego habrían menos preguntas. Durante todo ese tiempo el mayor de los gemelos no dijo ni habló con nadie sobre ello.

Algunas noches estaba tan asustado que no podía dormir temiendo que fuese su madre a por él, esas noches, fue entonces cuando Caramon empezó a ir a su cama a hacerle sombras chinescas en la pared para calmarlo hasta caer dormido. Raistlin había pensado millones de veces de escapar de aquella mujer e irse bien lejos, pero no quería apartarse de su gemelo, era demasiado importante para él aunque no lo demostrase, ni tampoco quería que su madre la pagase con su hermano, lo protegería siempre de ella.

Durante un tiempo el padre les mandaba dinero a sus hijos, pero dejó de hacerlo. La economía familiar estaba por los suelos y estuvieron a punto de echarles de casa en más de una ocasión hasta que finalmente, Kitiara, decidió tomar las riendas buscando un trabajo para que sus hermanos pudiesen tener una vida decente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día amaneció cargado de nubes oscuras, hacía exactamente ocho años que Gilon se marchaba de casa para nunca volver.

- _Va a ser un día horrible_ – pensó Raistlin mientras desayunaba.

Los gemelos hacia un par de meses que habían cumplido los quince años mientras que a Kitiara solo le faltaban un par de días para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Esa mañana, su madre, estaba más ausente de lo normal, estaba sentada junto a Caramon mientras susurraba cosas incoherentes.

- **Mamá **– empezó –**hoy voy a pasar el día con el tío Flint ¿estarás bien?**

Unos meses atrás decidió abandonar definitivamente el instituto y ponerse a trabajar, el estudio no era su punto fuerte, pero si sus músculos, además así ayudaba también en traer algo de dinero a casa.

La mujer le miró fijamente hasta hacer un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

- **Hoy tengo doble turno** – explicó Kitiara – **así que esta noche llegaré tarde, no me esperéis despiertos.**

Siguieron el desayuno en silencio que fue interrumpido por una tos.

- **¿Y tú, Raist?** – preguntó el menor – **No tienes buen aspecto.**

- **¿Cuándo he tenido yo un buen aspecto, hermano?** – respondió sarcástico.

Le incomodaba hablar de su físico, en esos años su cuerpo creció en altura, pero no en masa corporal, sus costillas se marcaban en su fina piel y sus extremidades eran finas como alambres. No como su gemelo, que creció tan alto como él, pero sus músculos se expandieron creándole una figura atlética.

- **No es eso** – dijo azorado – **estás muy pálido y esa tos no me gusta nada, deberías quedarte a descansar en casa.**

La noche anterior, su madre había estado torturando a Raistlin con agua, le zambullía la cabeza en agua helada hasta casi quedar sin aliento. Cuando decidió que era suficiente, el joven fue directamente a su habitación para escapar de ella, se secó el cabello como pudo, pero por lo visto había cogido frío esa noche y ahora tenía unas décimas de fiebre.

Ese día quería evitar estar el máximo tiempo posible estar en casa cerca de ella.

- **Déjame en paz, hermano.** – fue su respuesta.

El menor se quedó cabizbajo.

Rosamun descubrió la debilidad de Raistlin. Su gemelo. Cada vez que quería incitarle a que le desafiara solo tenía que culpar también a Caramon para que este saliese en su defensa. Quería verle sufrir, quería separarle de su hermano, quería que se odiasen, quería que estuviese solo. Así sería totalmente suyo.

Cada uno de sus hijos se fue de casa, disponía de total libertad para hacer lo que quisiese.

- **Vamos, querido** – susurró – **ya puedes salir.**

Se dirigió a su habitación. Todo estaba desordenado pero fue a un punto en concreto donde empezó a esparcir las cosas.

**- Hola, amor ****mío** – acarició un objeto con dulzura – **ya estamos juntos de nuevo.**

Beso con gran amor una vieja fotografía en la que aparecía un hombre de ojos dorados.

- **Que dices, Gilon?** – acercó la oreja al portarretrato – **Creo que eso es demasiado… no… claro que te quiero… ¿De verdad volverás si lo hago? Entonces… así lo haré.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases habían terminado, todos los alumnos salían felices del colegio y en la puerta esperaban las madres para poder recogerlos para acompañarlos a casa.

Este no era el caso de Raistlin.

Todavía era pronto para volver a su hogar, así que decidió hacer tiempo hasta que sus hermanos ya estuviesen en casa, puede que así su madre le dejase tranquilo.

Durante unas horas estuvo paseando por la ciudad, fue a un par de tiendas hasta que empezó a anochecer, al menos Caramon ya estaría allí.

Las nubes empezaron a descargar su lluvia mientras este iba haciendo camino, aceleró el paso, no podía enfermar. No en esas fechas.

Por fin veía su casa, con rapidez extrajo las llaves de su mochila y la introdujo en la cerradura, pero antes de poder girarla, la puerta se abrió. Ante él estaba su madre, mirándole fijamente como si pudiese atravesar su alma.

_- _**Tú otra vez…**- susurró.

Raistlin dio un paso atrás, algo le decía en su interior que no iba bien, la lluvia golpeaba en su cara cayéndole las gotas en sus ojos impidiéndole ver bien.

Rosamun dio un paso al frente y rodeó con sus brazos a su hijo. Este quedó perplejo ¿Cuántos años hacía que su madre no lo abrazaba?¿Ese abrazo significaba que todo iba a terminar?¿Todo su sufrimiento? No, algo no iba bien. Su cuerpo tembló al notar algo frío sobre su espalda.

- **No deberías existir.** – manifestó finalmente.

Un intenso dolor atravesó a Raistlin, de su garganta nació un grito ahogado que no surgió, miró en los ojos de su madre, solo había desprecio en ellos. Rosamun le había clavado un enorme cuchillo en un costado. La sangre emanaba sin cesar.

-**Esta vez… ya no volverás** – le susurró en el oído.

Extrajo el objeto de su cuerpo con suavidad, el herido, dio un paso hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte de que tropezó con el escalón y rodó hasta el suelo de la calle. La fría lluvia mojaba su cuerpo mezclándose con la sangre. Raistlin intentó llamar a su madre pero sus palabras no eran más que meros suspiros.

Rosamun entró en casa con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hacía frío… mucho frío…

_Continuará…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N.A.: Hola! Siento haber estado tan ausente este tiempo, quería tener las dos partes del pasado de la familia Majere para que solo esperaseis una semana para poder leerlo… pero… el destino cruel (o mi mal despiste) hizo que perdiera mi USB con todo mi fic… en el ya estaba todo escrito, hasta el capitulo 12. En estos momentos estoy reescribiendo el capitulo 11, dije que si no encontraba mi usb no lo seguiría el fic… pero le tengo gran cariño a este fic… *abraza el nuevo usb con fuerza y grita "esta vez no te perderé TAT*.

Así que esto irá mas lento ahora, creo que para la semana que viene si que estará listo el capitulo 11, aunque no aseguro nada.

Quería agradecer vuestro apoyo y vuestro animo en decirme que no dejara de escribir, que la historia estaba muy interesante, eso también me dio fuerza en continuarlo ^^.

Muchos besos!


	11. Recuerdos II

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

**Aviso especial:** Este capítulo puede herir sensibilidades, contiene violencia a menores, así que si no te interesa no sigas leyendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo XI: Recuerdos II**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una joven caminaba rápidamente por las calles por causa de la lluvia a la vez que intentaba cubrirse bajo los balcones, pero la lluvia caía tan intensa que casi daba igual refugiarse.

Fue a cruzar la calle, pero frenó en seco al pasar un coche que salpicó al pasar por un charco calando entera a una enfurecida Kitiara, que le echó maldiciones al estúpido conductor.

- _Ahora tendré que ir a casa y cambiarme _– pensó – _Avisaré desde casa a Tanis de que llegaré tarde._

La muchacha cambió de dirección, ahora sin preocuparse de la lluvia, hacia su casa. Quería estar irresistible para cuando le viera su novio, ya que le quedaban solo un par de días para cumplir los dieciocho años y pensaba celebrarlo con él en intimidad.

Al llegar a la manzana de su casa vio algo tirado en el suelo que parecía ser una persona. Estrechó los ojos y lo reconoció, era su hermano pequeño.

Corrió hacia él, estaba tumbado sobre un gran charco de sangre, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío y pálido.

**- ¡Madre!** – gritó Kit. Nadie respondió a su llamada – ¡**Madre, por favor, sal!**

La puerta se entreabrió, Rosamun miraba la escena indiferente.

- **Mamá** – sollozaba – **A Raistlin le ha pasado algo, esta muy frío. Llama a una ambulancia.**

**- No**

La joven no escuchó su respuesta, pero vio como sus labios se movían.

- ¿**Qué?**

- **No.** – repitió.

- ¿**Como que no, mamá?** – Preguntó confusa – **sino hacemos algo Raist morirá.**

- **Es así como debe ser. Así tu padre volverá.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Él debía morir para que Gilon pudiese volver, es lo que me dijo.** – explicó Rosamun con los ojos fuera de sí.

**- ¡Estás loca!** – gritó Kitiara – **Padre no volverá nunca!**

- ¡**Cállate!** – chilló su madre - **¡No estoy loca! ¡Tu padre volverá!**

Cerró con un portazo que hizo temblar las ventanas, en el interior de la casa, se oían ruidos. Pero Kit no los escuchó, sin ilusión alguna por dejar solo a su hermano, corrió hacia la cabina telefónica mas cerca y marcó el número de urgencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven quedó paralizado al notar de repente como el corazón empezaba a darle punzadas. Se llevó la mano al pecho para ver si el dolor remitía.

- ¿**Qué te pasa, muchachote?** – preguntó un hombre de larga barba - **¿Por qué has dejado de comer?**

**- Me duele el pecho, tio Flint** – contestó Caramon.

- **Es normal que te duela, cabeza de alcornoque** – rio con fuerza – **Estás engullendo como un pato, deberías comer más despacio.**

**- No se… no es eso** – dijo confuso restregado su mano en la camisa - **¿Puedo llamar a casa?**

**- Claro, ahí tienes el teléfono.**

Caramon corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de casa. Pero nadie contestó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaban en aquel hospital demasiado lentas para el gusto de Kitiara. Desde que entró su hermano en quirófano nadie le había dicho nada sobre su estado. Invirtió todo ese tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo había acabado Raistlin tirado en la calle desangrándose? ¿Es que su madre no escuchó nada? Cada vez que lo meditaba menos sentido tenía.

- ¿**Señorita Majere?** – preguntó una voz.

- **Si, soy yo** – respondió veloz.

- **Su hermano está estable, esta noche será lo mas duro, si la supera, todo irá bien.**

**- De acuerdo, gracias** – dijo sinceramente.

- **Pero hay algo más** – continuó al ver que captaba su atención – **el paciente tenía marcas de cicatrices, algunas mas recientes que otras. Hemos llamado a servicios sociales ya que su hermano ha sufrido maltratos.**

**- ¿Que está diciendo?** – Gruñó – **Cree que no me habría dado cuenta de que pegaban a mi propio hermano? **

**- Solo he cumplido con mi deber de decírselo.**

- ¿¡**Pero cómo se atreve a…!?**

- ¿**Señorita Majere?** – volvió a preguntar alguien otra vez.

- ¿¡**Que!?** – gritó enfurecida la aludida.

Dos agentes de policía se presentaron formalmente, tras tranquilizar un poco a la joven, intentaron hablar con ella, el cirujano aprovechó esto para escapar de allí.

- **Verá **– comenzó a explicarse uno de ellos – **esta noche sus vecinos nos han llamado diciendo que de su casa provenían muchos ruidos, así que fuimos a ver que ocurría. El ver una enorme mancha de sangre en la puerta de su vivienda nos impactó. Tocamos al timbre en varias ocasiones y al ver que nadie abría, echamos la puerta abajo.**

**- Eso es imposible** – interrumpió Kitiara – **mi madre está en casa, nunca sale de ella.**

**- Y así fue. Lo sentimos, encontramos a su madre muerta. Se ha suicidado.**

La joven se quedó sin habla, tanteó algo en lo que sentarse y uno de los agentes de policía le ayudó a acomodarse en uno de los bancos del hospital. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, asimilando la noticia.

- **Tenemos que irnos, señorita Majere.** – Dijo el otro agente –**De nuevo nuestro más sentido pésame. Buenas noches.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sonido estridente rompió el silencio en casa de Flint, quien fue rápidamente hacia el teléfono y lo descolgó.

- ¿**Diga?**

**- Hola, tío. Soy Kitiara.**

**- Por fin que dais señales de vida!** – Refunfuñó el enano – **Caramon estaba muy preocupado por vosotros, nadie cogía el teléfono en tu casa. El insistió en que fuéramos, pero llovía demasiado como para poder salir ¿Dónde diablos estáis?**

**- Yo…** - no sabía como explicar lo sucedido – **Mi madre ha muerto, estoy en el hospital.**

**- ¡Por las barbas de Reox! **– Exclamó atónito - **¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Estas bien?¿Y Raistlin?**

**- Raist… esta también en el hospital.**

**- ¿Esta ahí contigo?** – preguntó.

**- No, él está ingresado. **

**- ¿Pero que demonios ha ocurrido? En seguida voy para allá.**

**- No, tú quédate con Caramon y no le digas nada de lo ocurrido. Lo de Raist no es grave** – mintió para tranquilizar a Flint – **No recibió bien la noticia, por lo visto también tenía apendicitis y le han operado, pero mañana ya estará mejor.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí. Mañana hablamos.**

**- Esta bien, pequeña **– dijo con voz dulce – **si necesitas algo llámame.**

- **Gracias. Adiós.**

Kitiara colgó el teléfono. Estaba terriblemente cansada, así que volvió a sentarse en uno de esos incómodos bancos, y esperó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras unas insoportables horas de espera y unas cuantas amenazas de muerte a varias enfermeras, por fin, dejaron a Kitiara entrar a ver a su hermano. Pero no se esperaba encontrarlo en esas condiciones.

De su pálida piel salían varios tubos que parecían estar conectados a los marcados huesos. Su rostro estaba ojeroso y extremadamente delgado, parecía una calavera. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su cabello, que ahora tenía un tono plateado, estuvo a punto de no reconocerlo.

A la joven se le formó un nudo en la garganta ¿De verdad iba a sobrevivir? Parecía estar más muerto que vivo.

Se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que el enfermo se despertase de golpe cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, que le causó una horrible tos. Las enfermeras entraron corriendo a la habitación para atender al paciente, Kitiara se apartó viendo como su hermano peleaba para coger un poco de oxígeno en su maltrecho cuerpo.

Al ver que el joven ya estaba calmado, aunque respirando forzosamente, le dejaron a solas con su hermana.

- ¿**Dónde estoy?** – preguntó con voz ronca.

- **Estas en el hospital, te encontré enfrente de nuestra casa tirado en el suelo y sangrando.** – Esperó un rato a que su hermano le contara lo que había ocurrido pero solo se le escuchaba su intento de respirar – ¿**Que fue lo que te pasó?**

- **Nada.**

- ¡**Con un "nada" casi te mueres!** – gritó al borde de las lágrimas. – **por favor, no quiero perderte a ti también.**

- ¿**También?** – se puso tenso y un nuevo ataque de tos se apoderó de él– ¿**Caramon está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermano?**

- **Tranquilo** – se sorprendió la joven al ver la reacción del enfermo **– está en casa del tío Flint. No sabe lo que te ha ocurrido.**

**- Menos mal… **- susurró Raistlin, pero había algo que entonces no encajaba – **entonces ¿quien ha muerto?**

**- Debes descansar. **– intentó evadir Kit la pregunta.

- ¿**Quien? **– inquirió.

- **…nuestra madre, Raist** – dijo con voz rota.

- ¿**Puedes repetirlo, hermana?** – pidió.

**- ¡Nuestra madre ha muerto!** – rompió a llorar la joven.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el llanto de Kitiara, intentando tranquilizarse y mostrarse fuerte para que su hermano no se viniera abajo, dejó de sollozar para darle animo, pero al mirar a su hermano, descubrió en su rostro una sonrisa desquiciada que poco a poco se convirtió en una risa estridente. Hacía años que no oía a Raistlin reir, pero, desde luego, antes no era así. Su risa se cortó por un ataque de tos que provocó que un hilo de sangre resbalara de sus labios.

- **Por fin se ha hecho justicia** – siseó jubiloso.

- ¿**Que estás diciendo?**

- **Todos estos años…** - comenzó a explicar Raistlin – **todos estos malditos años, he soportado las palizas y torturas de esa mujer, por fin podré descansar.**

**- Mientes…**

**- ¿Qué miento?** – dijo entre dientes **- ¿Cómo crees que me he hecho estas cicatrices, hermana?¿Por qué crees que estaba tirado en el suelo desangrándome? Según ella yo era el motivo de que padre nos abandonara, que si yo moría, él volvería… estúpida mujer.**

Kitiara se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar eso de su madre, pero poco a poco todo iba cobrando sentido, cuando escuchaba a su madre hablando sola en su habitación, el tono que usaba con Raistlin cuando creía que nadie les escuchaba, los ruidos nocturnos…

¿Ruidos nocturnos? En más de una ocasión veía a su madre caminar por los pasillos e iba en busca de su hermano… siempre de Raist… nunca fue a buscarles a Caramon o a ella… ¿era por eso? ¿Para desfogarse con él? Le miró a los ojos y por fin comprendió ese matiz de dolor que marcaban sus ojos dorados… ahora lo entendía todo.

- **Veo que estás despierto. **– dijo una voz. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, era el cirujano que había hablado anteriormente con Kitiara. El médico examinó a Raistlin concienzudamente pidiéndole que respirase hondo provocándole un ataque de tos. – **Te recuperas rápidamente, chico.**

**- Cuando se me irá esta horrible tos.** – musitó – **Me cuesta mucho respirar.**

- **De eso quería hablar** – comentó seriamente – **hemos tenido que extirparte el bazo, estaba totalmente perforado, así que ahora estarán bajas tus defensas para el resto de tu vida, además añadiendo la causa de que estuviste bastante tiempo bajo la lluvia tu tos será constante y no tiene cura. Pero te recetaremos una medicina para que puedas calmarla.**

- ¿**Y por qué ahora su cabello es blanco?** – preguntó Kitiara.

- **Esta noche su hermano ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por sobrevivir, centrando todas sus fuerzas para curarse, y es algo que le ha pasado factura.." **

**- ya veo… -**

**- por cierto** – siguió el médico – **ya están aquí los servicios sociales. Tengo que irme, dentro de un rato vendré a verte de nuevo, Raistlin.**

**- Servicios sociales?** – repitió el enfermo – ¿**A que han venido, hermana?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?**

**- ¡No! **– gritó Raistlin, otro ataque de tos se apoderó de él – **no pueden separarnos. Aguanté todo esto por Caramon, para que no se enterase… para que ella no fuera a por él. No he soportado todo esto para que acabe así.**

**- Lo siento, Raist… **- se despidió mientras salía por la puerta.

- **Él… es todo lo que me importa.** – susurró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana muy fría para ser solamente otoño. El cielo estaba encapotado con nubes densas y oscuras que descargaban su lluvia incesante. Aunque eso no parecía importar.

Cuatro personas vestidas de negro estaban en el cementerio por la muerte de una mujer, en cuya lápida podía leerse la inscripción de "Aquí yace Rosamun Majere".

El mayor de todos tenía la barba empañada de lágrimas, para él, ella había sido una gran mujer, quien siempre había escuchado sus gruñidos y le había calmado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque no formaba parte de la familia se había sentido uno más de ellos.

- ¿**Estás bien, muchacho?** – preguntó con voz ronca Flint al escuchar su tos. - **¿Tienes frío?**

Raistlin negó con la cabeza. Nada más recuperarse del hospital celebraron el entierro de su madre. Iba cogido del fuerte brazo de su gemelo, que en ese momento temblaba como un flan.

Caramon era quien peor lo llevaba, para él su madre era la mejor del mundo, siempre cuidaba de él, lo mimaba, puede que a veces ella estuviese "distraída" pero nunca faltaron sus abrazos y besos.

Le sorprendió la noticia de que su Raist había estado ingresado en el hospital, aunque le explicaron que había sido operado de apendicitis y que ya estaba bien. No hizo muchas preguntas al respecto, ya que después le contaron que su madre había fallecido.

- **mamá…** - sollozaba - **¿Por qué has muerto? Te necesito… te necesitamos.**

Kitiara tenía una expresión fría, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente recordaba lo que pasó en el hospital.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flashback

**- ¿Señorita Majere? **– preguntó una mujer de ropas oscuras.

**- Soy yo.**

**- Hola somos de los servicios sociales. Nos han informado del hospital que su madre ha fallecido esta misma noche.** – Kitiara asintió – **Verá, sus hermanos son menores de edad, así que tenemos que llevárnoslos.**

**- ¿Llevarlos?** – preguntó asombrada - **¿A dónde?**

**- A una casa de acogida. Hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad o alguien los adopte antes. Su hermano Caramon lo tendrá más fácil, pero su hermano Raistlin al estar tan enfermo lo tendrá más difícil. **

**- ¿Está insinuando que los quieren separar?**

**- No creo que haya mucha gente dispuesta a adoptar a los dos. Pero podría ser.**

La joven apretó los dientes ¿De que iba esa zorra?.

"_Él es todo lo que tengo"_ recordó Kitiara las palabras de su hermano.

**- No. No van a llevárselos.** – Dijo seriamente – **Esta noche he cumplido la mayoría de edad. Tengo un trabajo estable, una casa donde cuidarlos y además son mis hermanos. **

**- ¿Está segura de que quiere hacer eso? **– preguntó la mujer.

**- Son míos. No voy a dárselos a nadie y menos a entregarlos a una casa de acogida.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kitiara parpadeó saliendo así de su aturdimiento. Por suerte firmó los papeles en que le concedían la custodia de sus hermanos.

- **Vámonos de aquí** – ordenó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N.A.: Dios por fin! xDDDDDDDD quería hacerlo resumido y al final me ha salido bastante largo. La primera vez que lo escribí era totalmente distinta a esta versión, por ejemplo, cuando Raistlin le cuenta a su hermana lo de su madre, en la otra versión era un Raistlin mas "victima" en este me ha salido mas "autentico" Raistlin xD

Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena la verdad… me ha costado mucho reescribirlo.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, si no hubiese sido por vosotras no lo habría continuado.

Besos!

Aviso: el próximo capitulo… kukuku…


	12. Tu me salvaste

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

**Dedicatoria: **19 de Mayo!!!! **Es mi cumple xD** asi que este capítulo es un regalo de mi para mi misma xD Como me kiero joer!

**Aviso especial:** Tened en cuenta de que Raistlin no le ha explicado detalladamente lo de "Recuerdos" sino se enteraría de que él ha estado enamorado de Caramon desde hace años y eso es algo que Raist no puede dejar a entender… (Idiota xD)

Ah también que este capítulo tiene banda sonora, la canción es de Maná y se llama "Tu me salvaste" escuchadla a la vez mientras leeeis el fic ;)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo XII: Tu me salvaste**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana, el sonido se entremezclaba con el llanto de Caramon, que escuchó en silencio lo que su gemelo le contó.

_**Eso es he tocado fondo  
y no se como salir  
de este abismo  
**_

- ¿**Por qué nunca me lo contasteis?** – preguntó el castaño.

**- No merecías sufrir.** – susurró.

- ¿**Y tú sí?**

**- Claro que no. Pero era suficiente que solo uno de nosotros lo soportara. – **respondió Raistlin.

**- Aun así después de la muerte de nuestra madre podrías habérmelo contado.**

**- No seas estúpido, hermano** – espetó el peliplateado. – **Ella nunca te hizo nada. ¿Por qué querrías cambiar la imagen que tienes de ella? Así todo iría bien.**

**- No, no va bien – **discutió Caramon – **Me habéis mentido durante años.**

- **Sabía que dirías eso…** - musitó Raistlin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flashback

Solo hacía unas horas que estaba en cama, su gemelo dormía profundamente soltando pequeños ronquiditos soñando con comida seguramente. Este estaba destapado, pues era verano y hacía calor, pero en la cama de al lado, Raistlin, estaba tapado hecho un ovillo.

- **Esta noche quiero hablar contigo, Raistlin.** – le dijo su madre antes de ir a su habitación –**Has sido un niño muy malo.**

Caramon quiso estar junto a su gemelo para apoyarle mientras su madre le "echaba la bronca", pero Rosamun le convenció de que no hacía falta, que iba a ser muy aburrido, que él había sido un niño bueno y tenía que irse a dormir.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, el pequeño hizo caso a su madre y se fue. Al cerrar la puerta empezó la "discusión".

Esa noche su madre estuvo especialmente violenta ya que decía que estaba poniendo a Caramon en su contra y que por su culpa tendría que darle su merecido. Raistlin terminó persuadiéndola de que no hacía falta, que ya había aprendido a que sus "discusiones" solo eran cosa de ellos dos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- **Por qué aceptaste llevar esa carga tu solo, Raist?** – preguntó tras un largo rato de silencio.

- **Eres mi hermano pequeño** – explicó **– no iba a dejar que nada malo te ocurriese.**

Los ojos del hombretón se abrieron como platos, por fin lo comprendió todo.

- **Durante todos estos años creía que era yo quien te cuidaba y protegía… y resulta que eras tu quien lo hizo durante todo este tiempo. **

Rompió a llorar de nuevo, notó los calidos dedos de su gemelo que le acariciaban su espalda dándole consuelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flashback

Ya en su cama, Raistlin observaba sus heridas. En su pecho había marcas de uñas y en su estomago varios cardenales, pero las que más le dolían eran las de la espalda, que al no poder curarlas debidamente le escocía bastante.

_¿Por qué tengo que aguantar todo esto?_ - Se preguntaba cada noche en su cama. _- Yo no he hecho nada. ¿De verdad padre se marchó por mi culpa? Si su madre le castigaba supondría que sí ¿El era el causante del sufrimiento de su madre?¿De su familia? _

Le dolía el corazón de pensarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Tengo el alma destrozada  
siento que no puedo seguir  
estoy perdido  
**_

- **Que ciego he estado.** – lloró.

- **Solo viste lo que te dejamos ver.** – Contestó Raist – **No te culpes.**

Caramon miró en los ojos de su gemelo, en ellos vio dolor. Dolor que desde hacía años llevaba sufriendo y no supo ver. Apartó la mirada, se sentía culpable.

Raistlin le cogió de la barbilla obligándole a que le mirase, este se resistía pero acabó cediendo. El peliplateado sonrió y con una calidez, que no era propia de él expresarla, le abrazó con ternura mientras le besaba los labios con suavidad.

El menor sintió que se deshacía, estrechó con fuerza a su gemelo que soltó un leve quejido.

- **Lo siento, Raist. ¿Te duelen?** – indagó preocupado.

- **Estoy bien, hermano.**

**- ¿Pu-puedo… verlas?** – tartamudeó sonrojado.

Antes de que pudiese negarse, su gemelo volvió a besarle en los labios. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Los besos se desplazaron a sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello, mientras que sus manos se deshacían de la prenda dejando visible el torso pálido. Los besos no se detuvieron, siguieron por la clavícula, los hombros hasta que consiguió que Raistlin girase su cuerpo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flashback

Escuchó ruidos ¿Era otra vez su madre?¿Es que no había sido suficiente? Se echó a temblar y se acurrucó más.

- _Ya basta…_ - pidió.

- ¿**Raist?** – preguntó una voz.

- **No…** - tiritó con fuerza.

- **Raist despierta.**

**- ¿Hermano?** – susurró.

- **Estabas temblando** – dijo preocupado Caramon **- ¿Tenías una pesadilla?**

**- Si…**

**- Estás muy pálido.** – Rodeó a Raistlin con su brazo - **¿Estás bien?**

**- ¡No me toques!** – sintió el dolor de las heridas en su espalda.

- **Lo- lo siento, Raist.**

Un incomodo silencio se hizo en el oscuro cuarto, Caramon seguía preocupado por su gemelo que, según él, aunque estaba despierto, seguía temblando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**sanaras mi pesar  
TU AMOR LO VA VENCER  
me salvaste del infierno**_

_**Alterados mis sentidos  
no recuerdo que es reír  
no soy el mismo**_

_**Deprimido  
confundido  
no quedan ganas de vivir  
porque dios mío.  
**_

Observo con dolor las cicatrices que marcaban la espalda del peliplateado, unas cruzaban casi toda la espalda, otras se entrecruzaban y algunas se podía averiguar con facilidad que eran de quemaduras.

Acarició cada una de ellas con ternura mientras que a otras las recorría con sus labios sin dejarse un centímetro de piel.

Raistlin suspiraba en pequeños gemidos ante el contacto, notaba como ardían, pero no de dolor como era siempre, era como si el amor de su gemelo las sanara.

Buscó el rostro de su hermano para besarlo con pasión, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta deshaciéndose de ella.

Caramon notaba las ardientes manos de su hermano recorriendo su torso, mientras que sus lenguas se entrelazaban haciendo que un hilo de saliva se deslizara por su mentón. Puso sus enormes manos en los hombros de Raistlin apartándolo un poco e intentando coger aire.

- **Raist… yo…**

**- ¿Quieres que me detenga?**- preguntó el peliplateado ansioso.

- **Yo…** - balbuceó de nuevo – **yo… ¡maldita sea! ¡He ensayado esto millones de veces!**

**- ¿De qué se trata?** – empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- **Raist… **- un enorme sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Nervioso besó con fuerza a su amante. – **Quiero saber que es lo que sientes cuando estamos a solas…**

- ¿**Quieres que te tome?** – formuló la pregunta más a si mismo que para él.

El menor asintió totalmente sonrojado. Estaba bastante nervioso, tenía muchísima experiencia con mujeres, pero iba a ser la primera vez que fuese él el pasivo.

Sintió los ardientes dedos de su gemelo acariciando su rostro que fueron descendiendo hasta su cuello.

- **Raist…** - susurró.

_**Tu me salvaste del infierno  
volví a nacer  
cuando no creía nada  
volví a creer  
sanaras mi pesar  
TU AMOR LO VA VENCER  
me salvaste del infierno**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flashback

**- ¿Quieres que de la luz?** – Preguntó – **Así tus pesadillas se irán.**

**- ¡No! **– Agarró el brazo con fuerza – **no quiero que me veas…**

Al pequeño no le gustó nada esa respuesta. Estaba claro que su hermano seguía asustado. Cogió la sabana y rodeó el delgado cuerpo con ella dejándole solo al descubierto la cabeza. Acercó la lamparilla de noche y la encendió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las manos continuaron recorriendo su esbelto cuerpo que se colaron por debajo de la camiseta.

Acarició cada uno de sus formados abdominales subiendo hasta los duros pectorales.

Su amante comenzó a jugar con los sonrosados pezones, rozándolos, pellizcándolos, sacándole sensuales gemidos.

- **mmm…** - gimió Caramon.

Por fin se decidió a deshacerse de la camiseta, nada mas tirar de ella, Raistlin rodeó con sus brazos a su gemelo. Sus torsos desnudos notaban la calidez que emanaba del otro.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, las pupilas de Raist ya tenían la forma de relojes de arena. Aquello excitó a Caramon.

_**  
Gracias por llegar a mi  
gracias por estar aquí  
yo juré que era mi fin**_

_**  
**_El peliplateado selló sus labios con un dulce beso. Besos suaves que, poco a poco, se convertían en apasionados. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del menor, ambas lenguas se entremezclaban, luchaban por el poder.

Raistlin se dejó caer sobre su gemelo para que este se tumbase sobre la cama. Su boca se dirigió hacia su moreno cuello donde succionó la piel dejándole marcas que parecían decir "Eres mío". Las delgadas manos volvieron a la acción tocando esta vez la entrepierna de Caramon.

El castaño se sonrojó aún más, nunca había estado tan excitado y eso lo demostraba ya su endurecido miembro. Balbuceó algo incoherente pero los labios de su amante lo hicieron callar con un tórrido beso. Mientras, Raistlin desvestía a su gemelo por completo.

Este, muerto de vergüenza, se cubrió la cara con sus anchas manos.

- **Quiero ver tu rostro, hermano** – susurró roncamente en el oído del castaño.

Caramon negó con la cabeza pero paró al notar algo húmedo en sus dedos. Apartó un poco la mano y pudo ver como su gemelo le lamía los dedos. Su excitación aumentaba cada segundo. Raistlin consiguió apartarlas por completo, vio el rostro encendido y la boca entreabierta de su amante. Su propio miembro se endureció.

Lamió los labios de Caramon y fue descendiendo por todo su cuerpo con la húmeda lengua hasta llegar a la dureza que quería atención. Raistlin se colocó entre las piernas de su hermano y acarició el pene erguido, y empezó a masturbarlo, en un lento y placentero subir y bajar.

- **Ah, Raist!** – suspiraba el castaño.

_**Gracias por amarme así  
gracias por estar aquí  
no se que haría sin ti**_

Caramon jadeaba sin control, aquello era una delicia, sus dedos se aferraban las blancas sabanas para no perder el control, de repente notó que algo caliente le envolvía. Miró hacia abajo y contempló como su gemelo le lamía con fervor. Notaba como jugaba con su glande, como le succionaba… era la mejor mamada que le habían hecho en su vida.

Viendo que su hermano se retorcía de placer, Raistlin decidió actuar. Se introdujo varios dedos a la boca y los ensalivó. Ya húmedos los condujo a la pequeña entrada. Poco a poco introdujo uno de ellos hasta estar completamente dentro. Observó la reacción de Caramon, estaba sorprendido pero aun así no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza para que continuara. Haciéndole caso, el peliplateado movió el dedo con pequeños círculos hasta que fue fácil moverse en su interior, entonces introdujo otro sin mucho problema, los gemidos de Caramon inundaban la habitación que ya disfrutaba de esa nueva experiencia. Los dedos entraban y salían con bastante fluidez.

- **Raist…** - llamó el castaño.

- **Aun no, hermano.** – Respondió a la súplica – **No quiero hacerte daño.**

Un dedo más se introdujo en su interior, un profundo gemido surgió de la garganta del castaño.

- **Por favor, Raist.** – rogó – **Si sigues así me correré enseguida.**

**-** **De acuerdo.** – sonrió el peliplateado.

La entrada ya estaba bastante lubricada. Raistlin se desprendió de sus pantalones y boxers y colocó su miembro en la entrada del menor.

- ¿**Estás seguro de continuar?** – preguntó por última vez.

- **Si. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.** - Respondió nervioso.

_**Tu me salvaste del infierno  
volví a nacer  
cuando no creía en nadie  
me hiciste creer  
sanaras mi pesar  
TU AMOR LO VA VENCER  
me salvaste del infierno**_

No le hizo esperar más e introdujo su dureza. Quiso hacerlo despacio, pero la entrada de Caramon le engulló.

- **Ngh**! – dijo entre dientes clavándole las uñas a su gemelo. Aquello era muy doloroso.

Raistlin besó sus cerrados ojos donde las lágrimas empezaban a surgir, besó sus mejillas, su frente y finalmente besó sus labios. No se movería hasta que su amante se lo dijese.

Caramon, un poco más tranquilo, movió las caderas aceptando la invasión. Esta se movió lánguidamente, el vaivén era lento pero constante. El dolor se convirtió casi de inmediato el placer.

- **Sigue…** - pidió roncamente entre gemidos.

_**Solo tuuuuu puedes salvarme**_

Las embestidas incrementaron, la dilatada entrada ya le permitía introducirse completamente en él tocando un punto donde hacía que Caramon gritase de placer.

Levantó una de sus piernas y se la puso sobre su hombro para llegar más fácilmente hasta el final de su próstata.

El castaño estaba en éxtasis, solo sentía un infinito placer que se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Observó a su gemelo, que estaba perlado en sudor, su plateado cabello caía como cascadas sobre sus hombros acompañando el movimiento de su cuerpo como si fuese un exótico baile. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Caramon podría jurar que no había alguien tan sexy como Raistlin.

**- Be-bésame Raist** – pidió.

El ansiado beso no se hizo de esperar, las lenguas se fundían en una sola, los gemidos se entremezclaban pareciendo solo uno, la saliva resbalaba sobre la barbilla de Caramon.

- **Es-estoy apunto.** – anunció.

- **Aun no** – sonrió pícaramente su amante.

Colocó la otra pierna sobre su desnudo hombro y elevó su trasero casi rozando sus muslos contra sus abdominales. La penetración era máxima.

- **Raist… Raist… ¡voy a correrme!**

Las embestidas eran profundas, golpeando la próstata sin cesar. La entrada comenzó a estrecharse anunciando la llegada del final.

- **mnh…** - gimió el activo, aquella estrechez le estaba matando de gusto.

- **AH!!-** gritó Caramon al notar como una descarga eléctrica recorría toda su espina dorsal acabando hasta su miembro eyaculando así sobre su pecho.

El rostro orgásmico de Caramon, su semilla sobre su piel y la estrechez de su entrada hicieron que Raistlin no tardase mucho en eyacular en el interior de su hermano. Las punzadas de placer eran exquisitas.

_**Tu me salvaste del infierno  
volví a nacer  
cuando no creía nada  
volví a creer  
sanaras mi pesar  
TU AMOR LO VA VENCER  
me salvaste del infierno**_

Las respiraciones agitadas se fueron calmando, Raistlin apoyó el trasero de su gemelo sobre la cama de nuevo, extrajo su ahora flácido miembro de su interior y su tumbó junto a su amante. Este aun cogía aire y asimilaba las nuevas experiencias que había vivido esa noche.

- ¿**Estás bien?** – preguntó el peliplateado apartando los mechones que estaban pegados a la frente sudada.

- **Ha… ha sido… raro.** – intentaba explicar.

- ¿**Raro?** – dijo con un poco de dolor.

- **no no** – miró a su gemelo – **ha sido diferente y… realmente me ha gustado mucho.** – se sonrojó.

- ¿**Seguro?** – preguntó desconfiado.

- **Seguro.** – intentó acercarse para besarle pero un agudo dolor en su trasero se lo impidió- ¡**Ouch!.**

- **Intenta no moverte** – cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas **– puede que te moleste durante un par de días.**

**- ¿¡Dias!?** – exclamó – ¡**Tu nunca te quejas!**

**- Estoy más acostumbrado que tú, querido hermano. **– sonrió ante el comentario.

_- Si para ver esa sonrisa toda mi vida tengo que ser yo siempre el pasivo no me importaría_ – pensó pletórico el castaño.

Un sonoro bostezo anunció que un sueñecito no le vendría nada mal.

- **Duerme, hermano.** – susurró Raistlin – **Mañana será un nuevo día.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flashback

Raistlin cerró los ojos ante tanta luz. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta acostumbrarse a ese cambio de luz. Al abrirlos completamente, vio en la pared la silueta de un conejo al cual se le movía las orejas y la nariz. Atónito miró a su gemelo.

- **Mira Raist** – sonrió – **conejos.**

Este lo miró sorprendido, su corazón latió con fuerza y dejó de temblar.

Ya sabía porque aguantaba todo eso desde hacía años.

No quería que la ingenuidad y la bondad de Caramon desapareciesen nunca.

Pero otro sentimiento más fuerte apareció, desde hacía mucho que estaba en él, pero ahora por fin, podía ponerle nombre.

Amor.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Caramon observando como el conejo y su alma se movían alegremente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sueño se fue apoderando de Caramon, su respiración empezaba a ser profunda y pesada cuando le pareció escuchar algo.

- **Siempre te protegeré, hermano. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N.A.: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *nosebleed extremo* Raistlin de seme! Dios que sexy, que tierno q… *aidiki se desmaya*

Ha sido muy confuso? Demasiado flashbacks? La canción quedaba bien? Es la primera vez que lo hago… me ha resultado muy difícil ///U

Una preguntita… jejeje… para quien creéis que es para esta canción?? Espero la respuesta en vuestros reviews!!

La escena de cuando Caramon besa las cicatrices de Raist la he dibujado y está en mi deviantArt "I will protect you"

Besos!!


	13. Sueños

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que que Raistlin es mio xD~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo XIII: Sueños**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Empezaba a tener la garganta irritada cuando, por fin, abrieron la puerta. Entró sin ser invitada, dejando un rastro de agua tras de sí, sacudió su melena oscura salpicando al que había interrumpido su sueño. Este solo se frotó las gotas de agua que habían caído sobre su rostro a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

**- ¿No vas a decir nada?**

**- Voy a quedarme unos días aquí.** – respondió ella dando por hecho que sería así.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Aquella maldita mujer que le hacía perder la razón siempre acababa dominando la situación.

- **¿Por qué no te quedas con tus hermanos?**

**- Oh vamos, Tanis** – dijo melosamente - **¿Es que no te alegras de tenerme solo para ti?**

- **Cada vez que "te quedabas unos días aquí" era porque había ocurrido algo ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada.** – Desvió la mirada Kitiara – **Convencí a Caramon para que viniese conmigo a hacer una cosa pero se acojonó en el ultimo momento** – se encogió de hombros – **volvió a casa y entre él y Raist me echaron de casa.**

**- Tiene que ser algo grave para que hayan llegado hasta ese extremo** – meditó el pelirrojo - **¿Qué le pediste a tu hermano?**

**- Nada importante, semielfo.** – Caminó hasta quedar pegada a él - **¿Por qué no me quitas las botas y haces que entre un poco en calor?**

La sangre invadió en cuestión de segundos la cabeza de Tanis. Tenía que resistir, cuando la morena trataba de evitar un tema es porque era algo importante, pero para su suerte, sabía el modo en sacarle las palabras.

- **Cuéntamelo, Kit. **– Susurró sobre sus labios – **Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.**

**- Caramon quería pasar mas tiempo conmigo, así que le dije de trabajar para mi. Él aceptó encantado, pero se rajó en el último momento y por su culpa el plan casi se va a la mierda. Menos mal que nuestro "trabajito" no se nos escapó y pudimos ocuparnos de él. **– explicó ella.

- **¿trabajito? ¿Ocuparnos de él?** – repetía las palabras de Kit **- ¿De que estás hablando?**

**- No te enteras de nada, Tanis **– bufó molesta – **Nuestro líder Ariakas nos mandó ir a darle una paliza a un tío rico que iba en contra suya, y lo cumplimos. Solo eso.**

**- ¿Solo eso?** – Se sorprendió el pelirrojo - **¿Le habéis dado una paliza a alguien solo por no apoyar al cabecilla de tu pandilla?¿Como puedes decir "solo eso"?**

**- Nosotros solo obedecemos ordenes **– dijo dulcemente – **así cuando Ariakas suba al poder nosotros subiremos con él, y cuando yo tenga un papel importante lo llevaremos tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos.**

- **No has cambiado en absoluto, Kitiara** – la apartó de él – **todo lo que tocas se convierte en veneno. Lo intentaste conmigo y ahora lo has intentado con tu hermano. **

**- La otra vez no pareció molestarte… **- respondió al ataque con malicia.

- **Y me equivoqué **– se sonrojó – **pero no volverá a ocurrir.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**- Es hora de que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas.**

- **Vamos Tanis** – titubeó ella **– sabes que te quiero. No me hagas esto.**

**- Adiós, Kit.**

**- Eres un estúpido, semielfo.** – Siseó – **podrías haber sido algo más, algo que jamás hubieras imaginado.**

**- Si algún día lo logro será por el buen camino.**

Las palabras de Tanis se perdieron ante el gran portazo que otorgó Kitiara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¿Por qué nos has mandado llamar tan temprano, Semielfo?** – preguntó irritado Raistlin.

- **Lo-lo siento Raistlin** – tartamudeó – **pero anoche vino a verme vuestra hermana y tenía que saber si lo que me dijo fue verdad.**

**- ¿Que te contó?**

**- Algo sobre que le iban a dar una paliza a un tío rico y que Caramon se rajó en el último momento.**

**- No hice nada, Tanis. Te lo juro. No sabía que iban a hacer algo tan horrible.** – se excusó el castaño.

- **Te creo, Caramon. Tranquilo.** – este suspiró de alivio – **Solo quería saber si era verdad. Veo que así es.**

**- ¿Vas a delatarla?** – siseó el de ojos dorados.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Tanis, evitando la mirada de Raistlin fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- **¡¡Oh Tanis!!** – Se lanzó a sus brazos una chica de larga melena rubia.

- **¡Laurana! **– se sorprendió ante la visita inesperada – **¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Ayer… anoche… **- el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le permitía hablar – **Anoche atacaron a mi padre. Ahora mismo está en el hospital.**

**- ¿Que?**

**- Sí.** – sollozó – **por lo visto lo atacaron cuando salía del coche.**

**- ¿Y como está?** – preguntó Caramon con el corazón encogido.

- **No sabía que tenías visita, Tanis** – se enjugó las lágrimas – **Ahora mismo está en el hospital. Me han dicho que no corre peligro, pero que tendrá que estar allí unos días para que se recupere.**

**- Me alegro **– sonrió con tristeza.

- **Tranquila** – la acunó entre sus brazos el semielfo– **ya verás como pronto se recupera.**

**- ¿Quien podría hacer algo tan horrible? **– preguntó ella a su novio.

- **Yo…** - esquivó su mirada –…**no lo se.**

Laurana rompió a llorar en su pecho, Tanis le acariciaba su larga melena intentando consolarla. Mientras, unos delgados dedos se entrelazaron con las manos robustas de su gemelo dándole fuerzas para continuar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los meses fueron pasando tranquilamente. Sturm consiguió entrar en el cuerpo de la policía como siempre quiso, dejando a Tas y Caramon todavía en la empresa de mudanzas de Flint. Tanis se licenció en Política junto a su novia y ahora vivían juntos. Nunca llegó a contarle lo de Kitiara.

En una casa al oeste de Solace había un chico que estaba completamente nervioso, pues para él, era un día importante.

- **Parezco un payaso **– se quejó.

Se miraba en el espejo, giraba e intentaba alisarse la chaqueta negra de rayas diplomáticas, soltando algún que otro bufido.

- **Estas guapísimo, Raist** – le silbó su gemelo – **solo te viene un poco grande.**

**- Tres tallas grandes **– rectificó – **con un saco de patatas iría mucho mejor.**

**- ¿Y por que no te pones otra cosa si no te convence?**

**- Porque no tenemos tanto dinero como para gastarlo en un traje de chaqueta. Y no voy a ir en vaqueros y una cutre camiseta.**

**- Por suerte eres igual de alto que padre **– rió Caramon – **solo te faltaría que te viniese corto.** – la mirada fulminante de su hermano "expresó" su opinión **– Vale, vale ¿Y por que te recoges el pelo, Raist?**

**- Voy a una entrevista muy importante, hermano** – le explicó pacientemente por quinta vez aquella mañana **– tengo que ir lo mas formal posible. Creo que voy a cortarme el pelo.**

**- Nooo** – lo estrujó entre sus enormes brazos **– Me encanta tu melena plateada, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.**

**- Deja de arrugarme el traje, necio.** – un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que su gemelo le dijera ese tipo de cosas. – **No lo voy a hacer, era por decir. Es tarde tengo que irme ya.**

**- ¡Pero si aun quedan dos horas! ¿Que tal si "hacemos un poco de tiempo?** – preguntó picaronamente.

**- Ni se te ocurra, hermano** – Caramon se acercó melosamente y empezó a acariciarle la nuca mientras le besaba por el cuello – **hablo en serio…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Bueno… al menos ahora estoy más tranquilo" – pensó Raistlin en la sala de espera.

Ya estaba en su último curso y había sido el mejor de su promoción. Las empresas se fijaron en él inmediatamente, muchas querían que hiciese las prácticas con ellos, pero no se esperaba que el buffete de abogados "Fistandantilus y Asociados", la más importante de todas, también mostrase interés. Él aceptó enseguida a entrevistarse con ellos, justo donde se encontraba en ese momento.

- **Puede pasar, señor Majere **– dijo con una sonrisa la recepcionista.

- **Gracias** – obedeció el aludido.

Abrió la puerta de cristal, desde fuera se podía ver todo del interior, pero estar allí impresionaba muchísimo. El despacho era enorme. Una gran alfombra árabe cubría la mayor parte del suelo que con su decoración parecía perderte en ella. De sus paredes colgaban lienzos vanguardistas y un retrato del dueño de todo el buffete.

- **Siento llegar tarde. Estaba con un importante cliente.** – dijo una voz detrás suya.

- **No se preocupe, señor Fistandantilus. Acabo de llegar.**

El recién llegado era un hombre que, aunque se acercase a los 50, parecía mucho más joven. Tenía una larga melena color azabache que recogía con elegancia en una fina coleta. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados con unos rasgados ojos de color violeta oscuro llegando casi a negro. Iba enfrascado en un traje oscuro que marcaba perfectamente su silueta.

- **Tú tienes que ser el nuevo miembro para el buffete. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado. **– se sentó en su silla de cuero giratoria. – **Si necesitas algo, avísame.**

**- Muchas gracias, señor.** – hizo amago de levantarse pero Fistandantilus levantó la mano en señal de que esperase.

- **Dime, Raistlin Majere** – estrechó sus ojos hasta crearse meras rendijas - **¿Por qué aspiras a ser abogado?**

**- Quiero que la justicia prevalezca. **– respondió.

- **Eso es lo bonito, lo que todo el mundo dice**. – sonrió con sorna – **Pero dime tu verdadero motivo.**

- **Es-es la verdad, señor**. – Titubeó.

- **Voy a enseñarte la primera lección, Majere** – dijo con voz profunda – **Miente solo cuando te veas obligado y saques algún beneficio de tu mentira. Si no aprendes eso, ya puedes salir por esa puerta. **

Raistlin se quedó boquiabierto, aquel hombre parecía ver en lo más profundo de su alma, y eso que solo llevaba unos minutos allí. Hizo una extraña mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

- **Deseo convertirme en el abogado más famoso y rico del mundo.** – las pupilas se tornaron en forma de reloj de arena en sus dorados ojos.

- **Empezamos a entendernos, discípulo.** – hizo especial hincapié en la última palabra – **Pero antes de nada ¿Sólo tienes trajes de mas de veinte años? **– El peliplateado se ruborizó con fuerza y le miró con dureza. Aquello gustó a Fistandantilus – **Tranquilo. Irás con mi asesor de imagen y te comprarás unos diez trajes. Si vas a formar parte de esta impresa deberás estar impecable.**

**- Yo no dispongo de tanto dinero para gastarlo.** – intentó sonar humilde, pero su tono fue mas rebelde de lo que quiso.

**- Los pagaré yo.** – lo mandó callar antes de que empezase a protestar. – **Es un préstamo. Cuando consigas la fama que deseas y te sobre dinero hasta saciarte, entonces me lo devolverás. Hasta entonces, yo cubriré tus gastos. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. **

**- De acuerdo **– aceptó sumisamente.

**- Bienvenido a Fistandantilus y asociados** – estrechó con firmeza la mano de su nuevo miembro del buffete.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya casi anochecía cuando Raistlin entró en El Último Hogar, estaba abarrotado de gente. Buscó con su mirada por las mesas y no lo encontró. Era extraño, pues al salir del trabajo o estaba en casa o en la taberna. Decepcionado de tampoco encontrarlo allí se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡**Eh, Raist!** – gritó una voz.

El aludido se giró y oteó el local, pero no encontró la voz que le llamaba.

- ¡**Aquí, en la barra!** – llamó de nuevo Caramon sonriente mientras limpiaba una jarra.

- ¿**Qué haces ahí dentro?** – preguntó su gemelo.

- **Estoy ayudando a Tika con el negocio, Otik se ha puesto enfermo y el trabajo empezaba a agobiarle así que les e echado una mano. ¡Ah mira!** – indicó con la cabeza a su hermano – **se ha quedado una mesa libre, siéntate y te tomaré nota de tu pedido. Cuando vea que Tika puede encargarse sola iré contigo.**

El peliplateado se dirigió hacia la mesa, que iba a ser ocupada por una pareja, pero la mirada fulminante que "obsequió" les hizo retroceder, pero aun más cuando un fortachón con delantal parecía apoyarle.

Raistlin se sentó y pidió lo de siempre. En cuestión de minutos allí estaba su bebida caliente y una amplia sonrisa de un guapísimo camarero.

- **Corre por cuenta de la casa **– guiñó Caramon.

La espera se hizo larga, los clientes no paraban de entrar a "El Último Hogar" y ambos camareros los recibían con una calida sonrisa. Raistlin observaba como su gemelo se desenvolvía con soltura entre los clientes mientras servía grandes jarras de cerveza y patatas calientes, pero siempre tenía puesto un ojo en su hermano cuando veía que se le acababa su bebida, la reponía y le pedía un poco más de paciencia.

Al cabo de unas horas la gente empezaba a abandonar el local, las mesas se iban vaciando poco a poco. Tika agradeció la ayuda de Caramon mil veces obteniendo como respuesta que no pasaba nada. Cuando vio que ya podía encargarse ella sola del negocio le dijo a su salvador que ya podía marcharse y se lo agradeció una vez más.

- **Uff ha sido agotador** – sentenció el castaño al sentarse junto a su hermano.

- **Aun así he visto que has disfrutado.** – cerró el libro que le había servido de entretenimiento.

- **La verdad es que sí, ha sido muy divertido.** – comentó satisfecho – **conoces mucha gente tras la barra y he conseguido hasta propina.**

**- Me alegra de que tu también hayas tenido un buen día, hermano. Yo…**

- ¿**Sabes?** – interrumpió Caramon **– Mi sueño siempre fue tener mi propia taberna y tener muchos hijos. Pero perdona – **dijo ensimismado** – te he interrumpido, Raist ¿Cómo te ha ido la entrevista?**

Un intenso dolor atravesó en el centro de su ser al de ojos dorados, sus ojos le ardían. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió hablar hasta pasados unos minutos.

- **Nada importante** – susurró con voz ronca. Se levantó de su asiento y sin mirar a su gemelo empezó a caminar hacia la salida – **Vámonos.**

- ¿**Estás bien, Raist?** – preguntó preocupado – **Te noto extraño.**

No hubo respuesta. El silencio se apoderó de Raistlin mientras meditaba los sueños de su gemelo.

_Continuará…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N.A: Hola? *aidiki habla desde detrás de su teclado* Se que he tardado un montón en subir este capítulo, pero he estado super ocupada con las comisiones y en el trabajo q es donde mas suelo escribir he estado hasta arriba de cosas para hacer.

Os ha gustado? Que os ha parecido?

Al final la perra de Kitiara tiene suerte y todo de que estos le quieran, sino estaria en la carcel… q malo Tanis que se lo oculta a su novia… hummm…

Se que he hecho un pedazo de corte en el tiempo, pero es que sino la historia se andaria por las ramas y tampoco hacía falta. También aviso de que el fic terminará en dos capitulos ooooh que penita! ¿Cómo creeis que terminará el fic? Jijiji

**Reviews:**

**Psyco-kaye**: gracias linda por tu beteo, sino fuera por ti la gran parte de mi fic estaría desordenado e incoherente jajajajaa, además eres mi gran apoyo y por suerte no vas detrás mia obligandome a continuarlo xD sino me daria algo jajajaja (creo q mas bien han sido por los examenes q tienes XD) Gracias linda, eres la mejor! ^///^

**Akemi:** :jackdirt: Hola loca! Gracias por el review jejeje me alegra que hayas acogido tan bien el Raist x Caramon. Es que por su aspecto debilucho no pega como seme, pero su actitud tan seria y deliciosa le pega demasiado *faint* El lemon prácticamente me salió solo xD, tenia tantas ganas de hacer a caramon de uke que parecia que las teclas se pulsaban solas xD. La cancion se eligió sola tambien xD mientras escribia me di cuenta de que sonaba esta cancion y fue en plan "oh dios mio, esta hecha para este fic" asi que la coloque jeje. Gracias por tus animos y tu fanatismo majere-cest xD . Yo tambien te quiero loca xD :jackdirt x20:

**Hope to last:** Hola, se que desde el capitulo 7 no me dejas review pero da igual jejeje. Si has seguido leyendo habrás comprobado de que las cicatrices no son cosa de Dalamar (pobrecito mio xD). Espero que estes disfrutando con el fic. Besotes!

**ShamanEileen: **Creo que te ha dado miedo que el fic sea majere-cest xD y si encima no estas acostumbrada al yaoi mas aun xD. Aun asi gracias por el review linda y si tienes ganas continua leyendo.

**Mely:** hola! Cuando tengas tiempo leete el fic, tranquila que no ire a tu casa con la zapatilla en mano para azotarte mientras grito "leelo!!!!". Besotes

Gracias a todas por leer mi fic ^^. Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	14. Oportunidad

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que Raistlin es mío xD~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo XIV: Oportunidad**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caramon miraba su desayuno con desgana. El vaso de leche se le enfriaba mientras mojaba en ella las galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban, pero las masticaba sin mucha ilusión. Y eso era muy extraño en él.

Entre suspiros de aburrimiento empezó a recoger la mesa cuando las maldiciones de su gemelo lo asaltaron, por fin había despertado. Algunos días atrás había intentado despertarle para avisarle que llegaría tarde al trabajo, y aunque su gemelo no dijo nada, su mirada fulminante lo dejó claro todo. Tenía un terrible despertar.

Entró en la cocina como un rayo y encendió la cafetera mientras se anudaba la corbata color rojo sangre.

- **Buenos días, Raist** – saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

- **mhnñ…** - gruñó el otro con su taza humeante de café. Salió de la habitación susurrando cosas incoherentes para el castaño que de nuevo se quedó solo.

Desde que su hermano entró a trabajar en el bufete casi ni lo había visto más de una hora seguida. Se pasaba las horas allí o se encerraba en su habitación concentrado con su trabajo. Aunque eso no le resultaba extraño, pero…

- **Me voy.** – anunció Raistlin con su bandolera de cuero negra.

- **Espera, ¡Raist!** – se interpuso entre su gemelo y la puerta. – **Desde hace noches que no duermes bien. Duermes sobre el escritorio encima de tus papeles o apenas unas horas en tu cama. No creas que no me he dado cuenta.** – Se sonrojó de sus propias palabras – **Deberías quedarte en casa y descansar.**

- **No tengo tiempo para descansar.** – Intentó ser paciente – **Debo irme a trabajar.**

**- Es que solo trabajas, Raist.** – le agarró los hombros con suavidad.- **Solo es un trabajo, tómatelo con más calma.**

**- No es solo un "trabajo"** – siseó apartándose de él – **Es importante para mi, mis sueños se están cumpliendo y no voy a "tomármelo con calma"** – burló – **No vuelvas a interrumpirme para decirme estas estupideces.**

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad. De nuevo el silencio se hizo en aquella casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Buen trabajo, Majere. Has avanzado muchísimo en poco tiempo.**

**- Gracias, señor Fistandantilus.** – reconoció con orgullo el aludido.

Recogieron los papeles desperdigados sobre el gran escritorio de su enorme despacho.

- ¡**Oh vamos! No hace falta que me llames señor.** – sonrió – **Pasamos muchas horas codo con codo. Mejor tutéame.**

**- Lo- lo intentaré.** – Un leve mareo hizo que Raistlin casi cayese al suelo pero su jefe fue rápido y lo sujetó a tiempo. Del susto, la garganta del peliplateado se cerró y un ataque de tos surgió doblándose casi por la mitad.

- ¿**Estas bien, chico?** – preguntó preocupado mientras le daba suaves golpes en la espalda.

- **No-no es nada** – consiguió decir al recuperar el oxigeno en sus pulmones. Unas leves gotas de sangre mancharon su pálida mano.

**- Iba a darte un nuevo caso…** - meditó Fistandantilus – **pero será mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses.**

**- ¡No!** – gritó – **Puedo hacerlo. Soy capaz de hacerlo y lo sabes. Dame el caso.**

El de cabello azabache abrió los ojos de par en par. Allí estaba su nuevo miembro del bufete, más pálido que cuando le contrató, unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos que mostraban que no dormía desde a saber cuando y lo que mas le impactó fue como en sus ojos dorados, sus pupilas se tornaron como rendijas, parecían relojes de arena.

Sonrió satisfecho, su discípulo era ambicioso, obsesivo, avaricioso y con un gran espíritu de lucha. Era perfecto.

- **De acuerdo. Es tuyo** – decidió – **Pero aun no me has dado una respuesta a lo que te dije. **

**- Déjame pensarlo un poco más.** – pidió evasivo el peliplateado.

Fistandantilus frunció el entrecejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejó su cuarta jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro. Estaba solo. Aburrido y solo.

Tas se había quedado ayudando a Flint a organizar las finanzas, aunque este dijo que iba a atrasarle más que otra cosa.

Sturm, ahora que era policía, pasaba muchas horas haciendo patrullas en coche y sus superiores le enseñaban los gajes del oficio.

Y el gran Tanis había acabado su carrera de Ciencias Políticas y ahora, junto con su prometida Laurana, iban a fiestas para conocer a importantes políticos.

Pidió otra jarra de cerveza que no se hizo mucho de esperar, dio un largo trago y volvió a suspirar.

No importaba que ellos no estuviesen, solo quería que Raist estuviese con él.

Cada día que pasaba, su gemelo, pasaba mas y mas horas en su nuevo trabajo, dejándole exhausto y casi sin probar bocado. A este paso enfermaría.

No soportaba estar en casa sin él, así que pasaba las horas en "El Último Hogar", al menos allí se sentía útil. Cuando veía que la pobre Tika se agobiaba con la clientela, Caramon iba al momento a socorrerle para ayudarla a servir cervezas y las deliciosas patatas picantes de la casa.

Vació de otro trago su jarra. Hoy la cerveza no sabía tan bien como cuando estaba en compañía. Apoyó su cabeza en sus enormes manos deprimido. Parecía que todo se le escapaba de las manos.

Una delgada mano rozó el hombro del castaño. Estaba caliente. Sabía quien era.

**- ¡Raist!** – levantó su cabeza con brusquedad.

**- Hola, querido hermano.** – saludó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

**- ¿Ya has terminado de trabajar hoy? **– preguntó feliz **– Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?**

**- Si no estás en casa se que estás aquí.**

**- Que predecible soy **– rió – ¿**Quieres beber algo, Raist? Iré a pedirlo.**

**- Espera, hermano **– pidió el trajeado – **Antes tengo que decirte algo.**

Su voz se volvió seria y Caramon lo percibió. En su cabeza giraban miles de preguntas, preocupaciones y dudas. Notó como sus dorados ojos intentaban evitarle.

- **Yo…** - empezó a decir.

- **Perdona, chico.** – Interrumpió Otik – **Tika está ocupada y yo cada paso que doy es una tortura ¿Qué quieres tomar?¿Te apetecen unas patatas picantes? Dentro de poco no tendrás mas ocasiones de comerlas.**

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso?** – preguntó Caramon al camarero. Raistlin frunció el entrecejo.

- **Lo que oyes, muchacho. "El Último Hogar" va a cerrar sus puertas para siempre. **

**- ¿Por que?**

**- Ya soy bastante mayor** – explicó **– mis piernas ya no aguantan tantas horas en pie y para que mentirnos, mi esposa me ha dicho que me jubile de una vez o se irá ella sola de viaje y a vivir sus últimos días tranquila. Lo siento muchísimo por Tika, tendrá que buscarse un nuevo trabajo. Son cosas que pasan. **

Los tres estuvieron callados por un momento. El mayor, perdido en sus propios pensamientos; Caramon intentando asimilar la mala noticia, para él "El Último Hogar" era como su segunda casa y Raistlin meditaba sus palabras.

- **No te gustaría que "El Último Hogar" pasara a buenas manos, Otik?** – dijo finalmente el peliplateado.

**- ¿A que te refieres?** – preguntó curioso.

- **Se que has cuidado de este sitio como si fuera tu propio hijo** – comentó con suavidad – **pero también se que para Caramon este sitio es muy importante para él y que le encantaría cuidar de el.**

**- Se que estos últimos días has estado ayudando a Tika a llevar la taberna** – expuso el dueño - **¿Son ciertas las palabras de tu hermano?**

**- Nada me gustaría más que encargarme de "El Último Hogar".** – expresó sonrojado.

**- Es cierto** – continuó Raistlin con una punzada en el corazón*tu-tum xD* – **Sabe desenvolverse con soltura tras la barra y trata bien a los clientes. Te propongo un trato, Otik.** – Enfatizó sus palabras – **Dinos el precio por el local y negociémosla. Si aceptas nuestra oferta me encargaré personalmente de tramitar los papeles, de dejar lo más claro posible el contrato y la forma de pago. Por supuesto, no cobraría mi parte. Así te ahorrarías pagar a un abogado.**

**- Deja que vaya a por tu bebida caliente y seguimos hablando** – dijo antes de marcharse cojeando.

- ¿**Por que le has dicho todo eso, Raist?-** preguntó confundido el hombretón.

- **La otra noche me dijiste que tu sueño era tener una taberna como esta y ahora mismo tienes la posibilidad de conseguirlo ¿O a caso era mentira?**

**- No, no. Es cierto. **

**- Entonces deja que yo me encargue de negociar.** – ordenó.

- ¿**Que era lo que querías contarme antes de que llegara Otik?** – recordó Caramon.

- **No importa.** – respondió fríamente.

El castaño iba discutirlo, que para él le importaba, pero de nuevo apareció el dueño de "El Último Hogar" con la infusión para el futuro abogado y dos jarras más de cerveza, una para él y otra para el posible comprador. Se sentó con dificultad y Raistlin empezó a explicarle todo lo necesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las semanas pasaban rápidas. Caramon consiguió, con la ayuda de su gemelo, que Otik le vendiese "El Último Hogar", habían llegado a un buen acuerdo y así, por fin el dueño podría pasar sus días tranquilo con su esposa.

Al investigar el local, vieron que habría que hacer algunas reformas, pintar las paredes (que descubrieron que antaño fueron blancas y no amarillas) y ya de paso, modernizar un poco el sitio, aprovechando para cambiar las mesas y sillas que estaban obsoletas.

Así que, en su tiempo libre, el hombretón acudía a su nuevo negocio haciendo las reformas él mismo y por las noches, Raistlin le explicaba pacientemente las ventajas e inconvenientes de ser autónomo y le enseñaba un poco de contabilidad.

Una mañana, tras instalar las nuevas luces, el local se veía mucho más iluminoso. Caramon se enjugó el sudor de su frente contemplando su trabajo satisfactoriamente.

_- Esto marcha bien._ – pensó ilusionado el joven. Miró su reloj, todavía era pronto para volver a casa y sabía que si se ponía a reformar algo más no terminaría hasta bien entrada la noche. – _Ya sé. Iré a visitar a Raist y le daré una sorpresa para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

Se aseó un poco, cogió su chaqueta antes de salir y se fue.

Después de veinte minutos de viaje en autobús y cinco andando, Caramon llegó hasta el mismísimo centro de la ciudad de Solace , donde los negocios y empresas mas importantes cubren sus calles. El más destacado de ellos era un enorme edificio de cristales tintados, impidiendo ver que había en el interior. Tendría como mínimo unos quince pisos, contó el castaño por encima, que al exterior daba dos ascensores que estos si dejaban ver quien iba en su interior. Arriba del todo, se situaba el logotipo de la empresa, se trataba de "Fistandantilus & Asociados" enmarcado por dos curvas de color verde pistacho.

Se introdujo en el edificio y preguntó en recepción por el nombre de su hermano, no lo reconocieron así, pero sí como el "el discípulo del Señor Fistandantilus", lo mandaron al ascensor a la última planta, que era la décimo octava.

Entró en el elevador y pulsó la tecla correspondiente, al cerrarse las puertas sonó una melodía que, supuestamente debía ser agradable, era un tono estridente que Caramon deseó que le arrancaran las orejas o, menos doloroso, tuviese que ir al primer piso. Gracias a los dioses habidos y por haber, por fin llegó a su destino casi tropezándose con la mesa de la secretaria.

- ¿**Pu-puedo ayudarle en algo**? – preguntó sobresaltada la pobre secretaria.

- **Si** – rió nerviosamente y rojo como un tomate - **¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Raistlin Majere?**

- **Ahora mismo está reunido con el señor Fistandantilus** – tecleó en su ordenador algo – **Su despacho está al girar, es el cristalizado. El de Majere está situado al lado, si quiere puede esperar allí.**

- **Muchas gracias** – agradeció con una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia donde le había dicho – **y perdona por haberte asustado.**

- _Me gustaría que me metieses algo mas que un buen susto_ – Pensó la pervertida secretaria mientras escudriñaba el culito prieto de Caramon – _Dios mío que bueno está… _

Iba tarareando la dichosa cancioncilla del ascensor cuando encontró ambos despachos, en el más grande, estaba su gemelo leyendo unos papeles que parecían ser muy importantes viendo con que seriedad se los examinaba. El castaño sonrió, iba a llamar a la puerta cuando apareció en su campo visual una figura vestida de negro que se situó al lado de Raistlin, se dirigieron unas palabras y el peliplateado rió.

Caramon sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su hermano jamás había reído así con él. Unos corrosivos celos se apoderaron de su ser ¿Por qué con su jefe reía así y con él apenas le dirigía una leve risa? ¿Que era tan divertido? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan receptivo con él?

Fistandantilus se sintió observado y miró hacia donde el hombretón estaba. Lo escudriñó unos segundos reconociéndolo al instante, solo había que cambiar el color del cabello y mas delgado siendo así una versión de su discípulo ¿Lo que leyó en su mirada eran celos? Le pareció divertido, así que rodeó con su brazo el delgado cuerpo y le susurró algo en el oído. Raistlin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Caramon frunció el entrecejo, giró sobre si mismo y echó a andar a grandes zancadas. La secretaria iba por el pasillo cuando se cruzó con él, iba a coquetear un poco con él, pero cuando vio su rostro encendido y contraído por la furia. Por lo visto no fue una buena visita.

-.-.-

El sol terminaba de esconderse por el horizonte cuando Raistlin abrió la puerta de su hogar. Estaba terriblemente cansado, le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo y parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y colgó su chaqueta en la percha de la entrada. Iría directamente a la cama a dormir, no tenía nada de hambre, por suerte, no se había llevado nada de trabajo a casa. Arrojó su bandolera sobre la cama y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa soltando algún que otro gemido de dolor, al sacársela decidió que ya era hora de echarla al cesto de la ropa sucia.

- **Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estoy en casa.** – gruñó una voz cuando salía de su cuarto.

- ¿**Que haces ahí, hermano?** – contestó al ver a su gemelo sentado en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre sus gigantescos brazos.

- **Esperarte, como hago siempre** – se quejó tras levantarse. **– si no soy yo quien te saluda ni te enterarías de que estoy aquí.**

**- ¿A que viene ese reproche? **– un pinchazo en la sien le recordó su dolor de cabeza – **No tengo tiempo para esto.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no tienes tiempo para esto!** – Gritó desesperado Caramon – **Ni para esto, ni para mí. Te pasas día y noche trabajando, siempre con tu jefe, siempre con ese… engreído.**

- **Te quejas como una mujer, hermano**– se masajeó las sienes cansadamente - **¿Por qué hablas así de él?**

**- Te-te he visto con él** – desvió su mirada **– he visto cómo le sonreías, cómo coqueteabais… yo… necesito saberlo, Raist** – sus palabras se le atragantaban en la boca, sin poder detenerse - **¿Os habéis acostado?**

El ¿acusado? (yeah.. no se me ocurre otra cosa) abrió los ojos como platos más pálido de lo normal, aunque fue solo unos instantes para pasar a un tono rojizo por la furia, los ojos se estrecharon que casi no se veía sus pupilas ahora con forma de relojes de arena.

**- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, hermano?** – siseó mostrando especial odio en el nombre de su gemelo.

- **Respóndeme, Raist!** – gritó con voz rota. Solo quería, más bien deseaba, que la respuesta fuese un "no".

- **¿Crees que me acuesto con el primero que pase?** – Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar su puño - **¿Qué mis métodos para ser el mejor es acostándome con otros?** – Aquella desconfianza en él fue como una puñalada en su pecho, obstruía más sus pulmones que cualquier ataque de tos. Pero eso no quedaría así, necesitaba hacerle daño, tanto como le había hecho a él. – **Aunque es cierto que no tendría nada que perder** – dijo meloso – **Tiene poder en la empresa como para hacerme su mano derecha… y si quisiera podría ser algo más… tiene buen cuerpo ¿sabes?** – el rostro de Caramon era como el de hace un momento el de su hermano, blanco como la tiza. – **Total, como me he acostado con tantos será bastante fácil satisfacerle y hacerle mío, jujuju. **

**- ¡Joder, Raist!** – le agarró de los hombros con fuerza marcando sus dedos a fuego en su piel – **Te juro que como hayas…**

**-¡ Ni se te ocurra tocarme, sucio bastardo! **– Se deshizo de su agarre **– y mucho menos amenazarme… no eres nadie… ¡NADIE! **

Los dientes de Caramon rechinaron de rabia al apretarlos entre sí con tanta fuerza; alzó el puño en alto, Raistlin no hizo intención de cubrirse ni de apartarse porque sabía que ese puñetazo nunca llegaría. Y así fue, el puño se detuvo arriba, que temblaba al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Un débil sollozo provenía del hombretón que intentaba llorar en silencio, estuvo unos instantes así, hasta que, por fin, lo bajó.

El peliplateado suspiró, conocía a su hermano como la palma de su mano, cuando iba a decirle que todo estaba bien, Caramon levantó la vista y la clavó en las orbes doradas. Ya no lloraba, aguantó la mirada unos segundos e inmediatamente se fue de casa.

El trajeado quedó boquiabierto al ver la reacción de su gemelo. No se esperó que actuara así.

- **Necio…** - susurró en el silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Majere pásame esos documentos **– Fistandantilus estaba absorto en su trabajo con la mano extendida hacia su discípulo, al ver que el brazo se le dormía levantó la vista – ¡**Majere!**

**-¿ Eh? **– articuló atontado.

- ¿**Que te pasa hoy? Estás en las nubes**

**- No es nada.** – se frotó los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta – **Es solo que estoy un poco cansado.**

**- Raistlin **– posó su mano sobre la del peliplateado – **Cuando uno está cansado se medio duerme sobre la mesa y no para de bostezar y así no estás ¿Qué te ocurre?**

Aquel contacto pilló desprevenido al joven, pero estaba tan desanimado que no lo rechazó y sus palabras se desprendían de su boca.

- **Anoche tuve una discusión con mi hermano bastante fuerte** – sonrió con tristeza – **y no volvió en toda la noche.**

- **Mmm bueno, supongo que es normal que los hermanos se peleen, yo al ser hijo único no lo sé realmente.** – Razonó - **¿Pero le has dado algún motivo para pelearos?**

**- ¡No!... bueno... si...no... ¡Puede ser!** – se sonrojó. Observó como Fistandantilus le observaba con aquellos ojos violeta tan intenso, sin saber muy bien porque apartó la vista hacia otro lado. Parecía que podía ver a través de él con ellos. - **¿Sabe? Aunque no lo crea, anoche también estuve pensando en su propuesta.**

**- Sabes que aun puedes contar con ella.** – dijo con voz dulce mientras le rodeaba por los hombros con su brazo.

**- Lo sé.** – su agitación aumentó – **Y la acepto. **

**- No te arrepentirás, Majere **– una amplia sonrisa con picardía apareció su rostro mientras acariciaba su hombro – **No te arrepentirás. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raistlin abrió los ojos mostrando sus hermosas orbes doradas ¿Dónde estaba? Una niebla se extendía cubriéndolo todo ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí de pie, que todo el baño se había cubierto de vaho? Miró su entrepierna. Como pensaba. Todavía no se le bajaba la erección ¿Habría elegido la opción correcta?¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Eran sentimientos contradictorios, quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, pero sabía que el precio sería caro.

El agua recorría su pálido cuerpo que, aunque el agua estaba casi ardiendo, no lograba darle un poco de calor.

Alguien entró en el recinto, pero el peliplateado no pareció darse cuenta absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos.

El recién llegado, permaneció quieto contemplando, aun con cicatrices que cruzaban por su espalda, la hermosa figura que tenía delante. Le adoraba. Era listo, era sexy,... era Raistlin Majere y quería hacerlo para siempre suyo. Decidido a hacer a lo que venía a hacer, se deshizo de sus ropas arrojándolas al suelo donde yacían las del otro y se adentró en la ducha.

Raistlin se sobresaltó al notar una respiración sobre su cuello. No se giró para no ver su rostro, porque sabía que su decisión podría cambiar. Notó como unos brazos le rodearon estrechándolo contra su pecho. Por fin, su frágil cuerpo, entró en calor. Ese era el único calor que podía llegar a su alma. El débil sollozo de su acompañante invadió su corazón.

**- Raist...** – susurró el hombretón – **lo siento muchísimo. Me porté como un auténtico idiota, mis celos se apoderaron de mi y no pude ver el dolor que te causé... perdóname, por favor. **

Caramon sintió como el cuerpo de su hermano dejaba de temblar hasta quedar completamente relajado. Notó sus ardientes manos aforrándose a su piel. Fue consciente en la situación en la que estaban; su gemelo perlado por las húmedas gotas que caían, su cabello de color plata empapado pegándose en su piel creando pequeños caminos de agua. Deseó quedarse así para siempre y su cuerpo lo mostró. Se avergonzó por mostrar su cuerpo excitado en ese momento, se supone que venía a pedir disculpas, iba a tomarse la visión equivocada.

- **Lo siento, Raist** – se disculpó de nuevo deshaciendo su abrazo – **No era mi intención, de verdad, yo** – le interrumpió unos suaves labios que sellaron los suyos con un profundo beso mientras que sus hábiles manos recorrían su espalda. Al castaño se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y enredó sus brazos por la delgada figura colaborando en el tórrido beso. Cuando no les quedaba nada de aire en sus pulmones se separaron apenas unos centímetros. Al abrir los ojos Caramon fijó sus ojos en los de su hermano de los que caían ríos de... - **¿Estás llorando, Raist?**

**- Claro que no, necio. Es el agua que entra en mis ojos.**

El castaño sonrió con ternura, su corazón rebosaba un amor que jamás había sentido con otra persona. Cogió el bote de gel que había en el suelo y vertió un poco de su contenido en la palma de la mano que lo frotó con ambas manos hasta crear un poco de espuma.

**- ¿Puedo?** – preguntó sonrojado.

Al tener la afirmación de su gemelo, Caramon comenzó a extender el frío líquido sobre sus hombros, frotaba con sus enormes manos con suavidad la delicada piel que parecía oro. Continuó hacia abajo rozando sus sonrosados pezones consiguiendo que este soltase un leve gemido. Raistlin, imitó a su acompañante vertiendo el mismo líquido en sus manos extendiéndolo sobre los marcados pectorales.

Ambos no perdían el mínimo detalle del otro, las gotas marcaban caminos que deseaban recorrer con la lengua, los gemidos entrecortados por la excitación, los jadeos que sonaban como música celestial que deseaban que no terminasen nunca, las pequeñas reacciones del cuerpo cuando tocaba en alguna zona sensible. Las miradas se perdían en los ojos del otro, los ojos castaño totalmente cautivados por las pupilas en forma de relojes de arena marcadas por unas orbes doradas que tanto le cautivaban. Unos ojos castaños que no dejaban de recordarle que sería suyo para siempre, pasase lo que pasase.

Un gemido ahogado nació cuando Caramon emprendió a acariciar el miembro excitado de su gemelo que reclamaba atención. La espuma casi lo cubría completamente con el suave movimiento que recorría desde la base hasta la punta haciendo pequeños círculos en el glande. Las uñas del peliplateado se clavaron sobre el brazo del castaño liberando el jadeo de su garganta. Caramon apenas notó el dolor, centrado como estaba en darle placer a su alma gemela, sabía como hacerlo.

Raistlin se acercó tanto como pudo hasta apoyar su frente en la clavícula de su amante, ya no intentaba ocultar la delicia que sentía su cuerpo. El lento vaivén empezaba a no ser suficiente, quería más, muchísimo más. Recogiendo un poco de espuma que aun quedaba sobre el torso de Caramon la utilizó para lubricar el endurecido miembro de este, que gimió ante su contacto.

Ambos se masturbaban con suavidad, aunque no querían terminar su cuerpo empezaba a demandarlo. El ritmo aumentaba al igual que el tono de los jadeos.

Caramon apoyó a su gemelo contra la fría pared contrastada con la caliente agua que caía sobre su ancha espalda. Un profundo beso selló los finos labios del peliplateado que participó introduciéndole la lengua comenzando una erótica danza en las que se entrelazaban la una con la otra sin dar un solo respiro. El de orbes doradas soltó por un momento el miembro de su gemelo para juntarlo con el suyo propio. El líquido preseminal se entremezclaba, el placer estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto máximo. Las manos se entrelazaron dejando en el centro ambos miembros que pedían liberar su contenido.

- **Her-hermano…** - susurró entre jadeos. – **no puedo más.**

- **Raist, voy a correrme.**

Dos gemidos roncos anunciaron que ambos se corrieron a la vez empapando el torso del otro. Las respiraciones agitadas se iban calmando poco a poco. Por fin, el miembro de Raistlin iba poniéndose flácido. Creía que nunca bajaría después de hablar con Fistandantilus.

Un tierno beso en sus labios cortó sus pensamientos de raíz. Observó a su hermano que le regalaba una sonrisa sincera mientras que limpiaba su cuerpo con agua. Apartó la mirada no pudo aguantar aquel gesto cariñoso de su gemelo.

Ambos salieron de la ducha y cubrieron sus cuerpos con sus respectivos albornoces.

**- ¿Puedo abrir la ventanilla, Raist? **– Preguntó Caramon – **Me muero de calor.**

**- No hay problema.**

Al abrirla, se podía contemplar la hermosa luna en lo alto del cielo que las oscuras nubes intentaban cubrir.

- **Mañana habrá luna nueva** – anunció el hombretón – **Buen momento para abrir de nuevo "El Último Hogar"**

- _"En el momento en que la luna está llena completamente es cuando, a partir de entonces, oscurece de nuevo" _– pensó Raistlin sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

A partir de mañana, todo sería nuevo.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N.A.: Dios mio…. ¿Cuánto he tardado en escribir este capítulo?*Aidiki mira la fecha del anterior capitulo* ¿Solo un mes? Creia que había sido mas… como he estado tan ocupada… Este mes se me ha hecho eterno… maldición.

Por fin he escrito la parte que mas me gustaba del fic!!! Aunque al final la he modificado un poco ._.U iba a ser un lemon super hot en la ducha y ha acabado siendo bastante Light ¿no? Que decis?

¿Por un momento os habeis creido que iba a haber Fistandantilus x Raistlin? xD bueno al menos esa ha sido mi intencion… marearos un poco xD

¿Qué creeis que pasará con Raistlin? Esta mu raro…

Os anuncio ya que el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo del fic *Ohhhh* ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Espero que tengais tantas ganas de leerlo como yo de escribirlo

Gracias pos los reviews que tanto me llenan de ilusión!!!!


	15. Inauguración

**Advertencias: **Antes que nada, avisar este fic es Yaoi (Chico x chico) si no te gusta te aconsejo que no leas este fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino de los increíbles Margarett Weiss y Tracy Hitman. Lo que pasa es que he hecho mi versión y ahí si que Raistlin es mío xD~

**Dedicatoria:** a todos los que habéis leído este fic. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo XV: Inauguración**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol anunciaba su despedida para dar paso a la luna, que ese día, se mostraba completa. Los rayos del sol bañaban las rojizas hojas de los vallenwoods, un gorrión regresaba a su nido para reunirse con sus crías y alimentarlas, que hambrientas, estaban felices de ver a su madre.

Raistlin esbozó una sonrisa al ver como el ave les engullía la comida que les había traído y cuando sus estómagos estaban llenos, el gorrión se sentó encima de ellos para cubrirles del frío y que durmiesen. Le pareció una escena entrañable.

Sintió como unos enormes brazos le rodeaban su frágil cuerpo.

**- ¿Te has recogido el pelo, Raist?** – preguntó una voz haciendo que saliese de sus pensamientos.

- ¿**eh? Ah si...**

Caramon iba trajeado, era una ocasión especial y su gemelo le regaló para celebrarlo un traje, aunque solo utilizó la oscura chaqueta que le quedaba como un guante, una camisa blanca que dejaba entrever su torso y una corbata roja. Sus pantalones eran unos vaqueros que marcaban sus musculosos muslos.

- **Te noto un poco distraído.**

- **¿Será por que alguien no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche?** – se apartó un poco de él.

- **Nunca antes te habías quejado de pasar la noche conmigo...** – reflexionó el castaño.

Abrió la ventana de par en par, se asomó para coger un poco de aire fresco, pero para ser otoño, el viento era frío. El cielo estaba un poco encapotado, parecía que fuese a llover.

- ¿**Raist?**

El aludido se giró al escuchar su nombre. Su brillante flequillo cubría sus ojos ocultándolos por completo, sus pulmones intentaban coger todo el aire posible, haciendo que su respiración sonase acelerada.

Puede que Caramon no fuese un chico listo, pero sabía cuando ocurría algo. Acarició la cálida mejilla de su gemelo, que le provocó un pequeño sobresalto, y apartó el cabello de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la corbata, pero sin verla realmente. Había algo que le preocupaba y no sabía como decirlo.

- **Caramon...** – empezó con voz ronca.

- **Tanis y los demás tienen que estar al caer ¿no crees?**

**- …Si, hermano.** – respondió tras una pausa- **voy a la cocina a tomarme la medicina, no quiero que la tos me estropeé la noche.**

El hombretón se puso nervioso. Quería saber que le preocupaba a su hermano, pero sentía que si se lo preguntaba algo cambiaría. No eran nervios, era miedo a perderlo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento, y como había presagiado el castaño, eran Tanis, Laurana, Tas y Sturm. El "Semielfo" iba con un traje gris claro con una corbata verde que iba a juego con el precioso vestido que llevaba su acompañante y los otros dos iban con camisa y pantalones oscuros.

- ¡**Hola, Caramon!** – gritó Tas con su tono estridente mientras agitaba la mano del otro eufóricamente - **¿Estas preparado para tu gran inauguración?¿No es excitante?¿Cuanta gente crees que irá?**

**- Ho-hola Tas **– tartamudeó por el apretón de manos que mas bien parecía un oleaje – **no me pongas más nervioso de lo que estoy ya.**

**- Vamos, ya verás como todo sale bien** – animó Sturm intentando separar "el saludo"

- **¿Estáis preparados ya?** – preguntó Tanis.

- **Si, voy a buscar a Raist. **– respondió el hombretón mientras se frotaba la mano adolorida.

Caminó hacia la cocina pero sus pasos fueron desacelerando al escuchar que su gemelo estaba hablando.

- **Si, lo se** – decía un poco irritado – **Ya sé que tengo que hacerlo... si...** – hizo una pausa – **es solo que aun no he tenido ocasión... espera... tengo que colgar.** – lanzó un largo suspiro haciendo uso de su paciencia mientras salía al pasillo- **¿Que haces escuchando a escondidas en mitad del pasillo, hermano mío?**

**- Oh-ah** – farfulló azorado al verse descubierto- **ya han llegado los demás ¿Nos vamos?**

**- Si, ya estoy listo **– se cubrió con el oscuro abrigo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla – **oh, tienes la corbata torcida.**

Se acercó a su gemelo y empezó a maniobrar la corbata para dejarla bien colocada. Este, ante la cercanía inhaló el aroma de Raistlin. Era una fragancia que hacía que perdiese los sentidos y deseaba poseerle en ese mismo momento, pero leyó en sus ojos que algo no iba bien. De nuevo el miedo le asaltó atrayendo a su hermano contra su pecho estrujándole en el.

El peliplateado no opuso resistencia, acarició el sedoso cabello castaño como si le estuviese consolando, de fondo, se escuchaba los comentarios de sus amigos echándole la bronca a Tas por coger cosas de la casa.

**- Vas a arrugarte la camisa** – susurró.

- **Te quiero, Raist**. – abrazó con mas fuerza el delgado cuerpo.- **Te quiero mucho.**

- **Vamos, vamos.** – se apartó como pudo – **no puedes ponerte sensiblón ahora, tienes que sonreírle a tus clientes, enséñame tu gran sonrisa.**

El hombretón levantó la vista y esbozó un intento de sonrisa quedando en una extraña mueca.

- ¡**Sonríe!** – pidió de nuevo el de ojos dorados, que colocó sus dedos en las comisuras de los labios de su gemelo obligándole a sonreír.

La sonrisa forzada con su mirada interrogativa de su gemelo hizo que Raistlin rompiera a carcajadas. Su risa era limpia, no había maldad en ella, ni sarcasmo, ni nada por el estilo.

Para Caramon fue como música celestial, en pocas ocasiones se podía escuchar reír así a su hermano. Comenzó a reír suavemente hasta terminar a carcajadas como él.

- ¿**Ves?** – Acarició el enorme brazo- **mucho mejor. Vamos, querido hermano. Impresiónalos a todos esta noche.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El Último Hogar" estaba abarrotado. Caramon decidió mantener el nombre al local, siempre le gustó y había vivido muchas cosas allí como para cambiarlo.

El ambiente era agradable, la gente disfrutaba de la velada entre risas y alguna que otra copa.

Aquella noche, Caramon no trabajaba, había contratado un catering y camareras (entre ellas Tika, que seguiría trabajando allí). Así el se encargaría de hablar con sus invitados y asegurarse de que volviesen pronto.

Aunque no fue idea suya, Raistlin le aconsejó que como anfitrión de la velada no podía estar tras la barra, porque sino eso se convertiría en un simple buffet de comida libre. También pusieron un pequeño baúl encima del mostrador de "Objetos extraviados" que, a solo unas horas de abrir el local, estaba a reventar.

El peliplateado le avisó a su gemelo que más de uno se aprovecharía de su buena confianza y que intentarían no pagarle. Le enseñó trucos para evadir esa gente, y si se la encontraba, también le ofertó una amplia lista de frases, para que el sinvergüenza no volviese. Pero Caramon era más partidario de echarle en volantas a la calle.

Lo más útil que le enseñó fue a controlar las manos de Tasslehoff. A vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos para ver si "caía descuidadamente" algún objeto en sus bolsillos. Si no encontraba al dueño había que poner un sitio para que, cuando se diese cuenta de que no lo llevaba, pudiese empezar a buscar en algún sitio. Por ello se puso el baúl.

Para Sturm aquello era muy aburrido, su mejor amigo estaba demasiado ocupado con toda esa gente que no tenía un segundo para él. Tas seguía haciendo de las suyas aun habiendo usado toda su labia y su cordura para que dejase de hacerlas. Tanis y Laurana conversaban entre ellos con dulzura y no quiso molestarlos. Y Raistlin… bueno, era Raistlin.

Pero, por suerte, la puerta volvió a recibir a más gente, y en esta ocasión entró una joven de melena azabache y piel pálida que cubría gran parte con un hermoso vestido azul.

Sturm se enamoró de ella al momento. Tras un momento de quedarse con la boca abierta y seguirla con la mirada, respiró hondo y con todo el valor que fue capaz de recoger fue a presentarse a Alhana Starbreeze, que así se llamaba la joven.

La velada transcurría tranquila, el hombretón vigilaba que no faltase de nada de comer y que ninguna copa estuviese vacía. Aunque siempre tenía puesto un ojo en su gemelo, que no obstante la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba al lado de la chimenea, pareció integrarse bastante bien en el ambiente. En una ocasión le vio hablando con Tanis largo rato, y a este se le veía un poco cabizbajo conforme hablaban. Al final la conversación acabó con un apretón de manos y una palmadita en el brazo. Quiso ir hacia ellos, pero una nueva jugarreta de Tas hizo que se ocupara del asunto.

Las horas pasaban rápidas y poco a poco la gente empezaba a retirarse, cuando abrían la puerta el frío viento les helaba y parecía obligarles a que entraran de nuevo. Aun así "El Último Hogar" cerró el local pues ya pasaba bastante la hora permitida.

Sus amigos se despedían de Caramon con abrazos y felicitaciones por el gran éxito de la fiesta. Tuvieron que despertar al viejo Flint de una de las mesas ya que había bebido más de la cuenta, Tas se encargó de llevarlo a casa aunque el enfurruñado borracho decía que no hacía falta.

El hombretón cerró la puerta tras ellos con llave, su negocio estaba patas arriba, pero estaba satisfecho del resultado. Miró hacia las mesas y allí estaba su gemelo, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Le preparó su infusión favorita y la puso sobre la mesa junto a su gemelo, miró por la ventana y comprendió porque el peliplateado estaba tan absorto.

- ¡**Nieve!**

**- Así es, hermano mío.**

**- ¡Hacía años que no nevaba en Solace! **– pegó la nariz al cristal – ¡**es precioso!**

Raistlin sonrió con ternura, Caramon podía ser muy infantil a veces, y aunque la mayoría de veces eso le irritaba, esta vez no era así. Lo contempló, se había convertido en todo un hombre, la gente le amaba, era gentil y honesto, los niños le adoraban, pues siempre que podía jugaba con los niños del barrio y ahora con su propio negocio se había convertido en alguien muy responsable.

- **Ah si, Raist** – llamó el castaño – **Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.**

Extendió su enorme mano hacia su gemelo. Desde que eran unos niños que no se cogían de la mano, cuando la familia estaba completa y eran todos felices... hasta que ocurrió aquello.

Raistlin desechó los malos pensamientos de su cabeza y su mano con la suya. Caramon la estrechó con suavidad y tiró de ella. Cruzaron el amplio salón hasta llegar a una puerta oscura de madera.

- **Ábrela.**

El peliplateado obedeció. Giró el picaporte y ante él había una enorme habitación, en dos de sus paredes había estanterías vacías que esperaban a ser llenadas, un estupendo escritorio en el que había una lamparilla y una pluma estilográfica descansaba sobre una pila de papeles. En el suelo había una alfombra roja que estaba situada delante de la chimenea que prendía en esos momentos.

- **Es para ti, Raist** – dijo el hombretón mientras su gemelo recorría la estancia – **así cuando salgas del trabajo tendrás tu propio espacio para poder estudiar, se que tu cuarto se ha quedado un poco pequeño para ti. Está insonorizado, tranquilo **– se apresuró a añadir.

**- Es perfecto, hermano mío.** – susurró mientras acariciaba la suave madera del escritorio.

Caramon sonrió satisfecho, mereció la pena trabajar durante las noches en arreglar aquel lugar, sabía que era perfecto para su gemelo. No aguantando el calor que inundaba el cuarto, se deshizo de la chaqueta colgándola en el perchero que había tras la puerta.

El mayor estaba frente la chimenea, no le molestaba en absoluto aquel sofocante calor, era maravilloso sentirlo en su cuerpo siempre frío. Se volteó para mirar a su hermano que le sonreía. Como siempre. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para él.

- **Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Caramon. **

El nombrado se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, le observó con los ojos muy abiertos, sus labios se movieron pero no surgieron nada de ellos, agachó la cabeza evitando sus dorados ojos.

- **No estoy mintiendo, si es lo que temes. No estoy siendo sarcástico.**

**- Se que eres sincero.** – Habló con voz temblorosa – **pero siento que algo no va bien, Raist.**

El peliplateado sonrió, desandó el espacio que había entre ambos y acarició las tostadas mejillas de su hermano.

- **Estas realmente hermoso esta noche, querido hermano. **

Raistlin cruzó los brazos tras la nuca de su amante y juntó los labios con los de su gemelo. Este intentó evitarlo, pero el mayor fue más rápido que él. Continuó besándole con ternura, suave, sin prisas, llevándole a pasos cortos hasta el gran escritorio que había detrás suya. Caramon apoyó sus glúteos sobre este y miró a su amante. No podía evitarlo… le deseaba tanto… fue ahora él el que inició de nuevo los besos mientras le rodeaba con sus enormes brazos.

El ronroneo de Raistlin era música celestial para sus oídos y sus sentidos. Se abrió paso sin dificultad alguna hacia el interior de la boca con su lengua buscando la opuesta. Las lenguas se entremezclaban creando una danza ansiosa y dominante. Caramon acariciaba el delgado cuerpo por encima de la ropa, de la cual deseaba deshacerse cuanto antes, buscando como loco los botones de la chaqueta para desprenderse de ella. Raistlin acabó entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello castaño, hasta apretarlo con fuerza cuando fundía un gemido en boca del otro. Poco a poco, sus manos, también buscaron los botones para quitar aquella molesta tela. El peliplateado al fin pudo tocar la piel de su torso al colarse sus manos, lamió el tostado cuello. Era un autentico manjar. Sin proponérselo un pequeño mordisco quedo marcado en la piel. A Caramon más que dolor, fue placentero soltando un gemido ronco. Sus manos se perdieron en el trasero de su amante masajeándolo con pasión pero no pudo aguantar más y de un tirón un tanto bestia, dos botones cayeron al suelo, le sacó la prenda que le cubría el pecho, tragó saliva al verlo. Puede que para los demás el cuerpo de Raistlin fuese triste y escuálido, pero para Caramon su delgadez era hermosa, su delgada cintura como la de una mujer, las caderas marcadas y los sonrosados pezones hacían de él como una obra maestra.

De un giro inesperado, las tornas cambiaron, siendo ahora Raistlin quien quedaba atrapado sobre la alfombra y el musculoso cuerpo, sus ojos dorados ya mostraban su peculiar forma cuando se excitaba.

Las bocas siguieron devorándose con insistencia, intentando llegar cada vez más hondo, separándose para respirar y continuando el roce de sus lenguas fuera de aquella cavidad bucal. El menor parecía haberse relajado del todo y en su rostro estaba pintado el deseo.

Lamió los pezones con hambre, succionándolos y mordisqueándolos hasta que se endurecieron y se sonrosaron más.

- **ahh…** - gimió Raistlin mientras su pezón era devorado. El también pasó a la acción pellizcando el pezón de su gemelo que gimió con fuerza. Los gemidos se entrelazaban y las miradas se cruzaban calentándoles aun más. La mano se dirigió entonces hacia el trasero de Caramon y empezó a rozar la entrada de este con uno de sus delgados dedos.

Un suspiro lleno de deseo surgió del interior de Caramon que disfrutaba con la caricia que presionaba de vez en cuando justo en el estrecho agujero. Con la otra mano, el peliplateado desabrochó los pantalones de su gemelo que, junto a la ropa interior, cayeron hasta las rodillas y alfombra.

El castaño mostraba su ya endurecido miembro que parecía anhelar atenciones que no tardaron en ser recibidas por Raistlin, mientras con una mano recorría la longitud del miembro la otra jugueteaba con la entrada sonrosada insertando uno de sus dedos.

El hombretón le dio un beso apasionado a su gemelo disfrutando de las caricias.

- **Mételo **– ordenó más que pedirlo.

Raistlin sonrió con picardía y obedeció. Penetró uno de sus dedos completamente en el interior de su gemelo quien gritó de placer. De su pene empezaba a salir pre-semen.

El peliplateado disfrutaba con la escena relamiéndose los labios. Al ver que el dedo entraba y salía con facilidad introdujo un dedo más, arrancando de nuevo gemidos de su amante.

Caramon, con movimientos torpes, levantó sus rodillas y se deshizo totalmente ya de su ropa quedando ahora totalmente desnudo mientras disfrutaba de aquel maravilloso gozo. Levantó su vista y vio los ojos de su gemelo, que lo miraba con deseo y lujuria. Aquello le excitó aun más que cualquier caricia.

Pasó una de sus piernas sobre el cuerpo tumbado, quedando a horcajadas de este, acercó su rostro y le besó apasionadamente. Las lenguas volvían a combatir por el placer, los gemidos se perdían en aquella cavidad. Mientras, sus manos se perdían hacia el cierre del pantalón, que consiguiendo bajar la cremallera y bajarle un poco los boxers, surgió el miembro también endurecido de Raistlin.

Lo acarició, aunque intentó que fuese con dulzura, con fuerza, haciendo que otro gemido se perdiese dentro de la boca de su gemelo, un hilillo de saliva caía sobre su barbilla.

El castaño agarró su propio miembro y lo restregó con el de su hermano, que sin poder aguantar más, las bocas se separaron para poder gemir con libertad. En la entrada de Caramon ya podían contarse tres dedos que entraban y salían de él. Asió la mano de su gemelo y la extrajo de su interior. Intentó llenar de aire de nuevo sus pulmones, aunque casi era imposible. También soltó los miembros que suplicaban más placer.

El cuerpo fibroso de Caramon se irguió, estaba perlado en sudor, entre el placer y el calor de la hoguera, su cabello castaño se le pegaba a la frente,

Raistlin también intentaba coger aire, pero ante la imagen que tenía delante de él no le ayudaba mucho, era realmente excitante.

Sin previo aviso, el hombretón aferró de nuevo el miembro de Raistlin, pero en vez de seguir masturbándolo se lo insertó en si mismo.

- ¡**Oh Dios!** – clamó Raistlin.

Clavó sus uñas en las morenas piernas que le rodeaban. Fue tan inesperado que creyó que se correría en ese momento. Por suerte para Caramon también fue demasiado y quedó quieto por un momento, acostumbrándose a la invasión.

**- ¿Estas bien, hermano?**

**- Si, Raist. Solo pensaba en sentirte y he un poco rápido.** – respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Raistlin hizo amago de que Caramon se levantase de encima suya– **no, no. Quiero sentirlo… quiero sentirte.**

El peliplateado se ruborizó ante aquel comentario pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, ya que el menor empezó a moverse. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y sin espera más, empezó a botar sobre su erección, al principio de forma lenta y tortuosa, para acostumbrarse poco a poco. Raistlin creía estar alucinando, con solo esos ligeros movimientos, ya estaba perdiendo la compostura, la cordura, por no decir de los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer por no correrse ahora mismo. ¿Quién podría contenerse a algo así? ¿Quién querría contenerse a algo así? Desde luego él no y ver esa carita de ángel excitada, ruborizada y esos gemidos tan sensuales que salían de su boca, eran demasiado. Aferró el prieto trasero del menor con fuerza y empezó a ayudarle a subir y bajar de golpe, a la vez que agitaba los glúteos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos.

Caramon estaba rojo, parecía explotar en cualquier momento y para que mentir, él tampoco aguantaría mucho más.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más profundas y placenteras. El ritmo aumentaba. El cuerpo de ambos estaba empapado en sudor, los gemidos y a veces hasta gritos de placer retumbaba en los oídos de ambos, el placer era inmenso y sus expresiones ya, casi orgásmicas.

- **Raist,** - gemía – **no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Esto es demasiado para mí.**

Arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos. Estaba apunto de llegar al final. La mano de su amante rodeó su miembro y lo masturbó rápidamente. Abrió la boca para soltar un gemido que Raistlin jamás olvidaría, tan sensual, tan fogoso, tan ronco y excitado. Que él también terminó corriéndose en el interior de su gemelo. Sintió una espesa humedad llegar hasta su abdomen, una pasta pegajosa y blanquecina fruto de su pasión.

Sin detenerse siquiera a recuperar el aliento, ambos salieron a la búsqueda de la boca de su amante. Besos fogosos y apasionados llenaban la estancia. Lo demás no importaba. Solo estaban ellos.

Caramon se echó sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo casi aplastándolo, pero no parecía importarle a este. Mientras continuaban besándose, el menor extrajo el miembro de su gemelo de su interior, que descubrió que seguía erecto.

**- ¿No te has corrido, Raist?**

**- Claro que sí** – respondió un tanto azorado y molesto **– es solo que…**

**- Quieres más **– rió un poco pervertido Caramon.

Raistlin giró la cara hacia un lado, estaba toda roja y completamente abochornado.

Caramon rió por lo bajo, era tan lindo. Al dejar expuesto el cuello tan claramente, el menor no pudo resistirse a lamerlo y hacerle una marca en la piel marcándolo como suyo.

-¡**Ey!** – gruñó, pero no pudo continuar con la "bronca" ya que su gemelo le pellizcaba con picardía uno de sus pezones y solo consiguió acertar en gemir.

Besó con fuerza sus labios hinchados de la pasión, succionándolos y mordisqueando las comisuras mientras que se deshacía de los molestos pantalones y boxers dejándole como dios le trajo al mundo. Se detuvo unos segundos y le miró, como jadeante suplicaba con la mirada que continuara.

Solo había una palabra para describirlo.

Hermoso.

Volvió hacia los pezones que los lamía juguetonamente y los pellizcaba con pasión.

La dureza volvió a crecer en Caramon, que la restregó con la de su gemelo, que ya desinhibido, gemía descontrolado.

El castaño se lamió dos de sus dedos y los introdujo de golpe en el agujero sonrosado, que excitado como estaba, no ofreció resistencia. Los gemidos subieron de tono al notar la intrusión placentera.

Los dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, se movían en círculos dentro del orificio e introdujo otro más. El oír como su gemelo se deshacían en suspiros, lo calentaba a sobremanera y también dejaba fuera de sus límites el ir despacio, con tranquilidad y parsimonia. Dejando los pezones de lado, se colocó entre las piernas del mayor y dirigió su miembro endurecido en la entrada, que sin esperar a ser invitado le penetró de golpe.

- **Aaaah… mmm. ¡¡sigue!!** – gimió Raistlin gozando de la penetración. Estaba tan caliente, que ni le molestó. Clavó sus uñas de nuevo, esta vez en los hombros del menor y se abrazó a él con toda su fuerza, intentando controlarla aún así, debía de doler los arañazos, pero el mayor no se quejaba para nada, por lo que se abrazó aun más fuerte a él cuando empezó a embestirlo con cuidado.

Empezó a gemir de placer y agarrar el cabello castaño de la nuca, escuchando los roncos y más maduros gruñidos de Caramon cada vez que aquel pedazo de carne entraba, hurgando en su interior. Dios, como lo disfrutaba, como le gustaba. En realidad, nunca le gustó sentirse dominado, pero en este aspecto, que fuera su gemelo lo fascinaba y se sentía doblegado a su voluntad al cien por cien y es que, lo estaba.

Mordió su hombro, clavando los colmillos hasta hacerlo sangrar intentando ahogar un gemido, recibiendo un gruñido por su parte. Separó un poco sus cuerpos y retiró la cabeza de su hombro para verlo a la cara. Se preguntaba, que reacción tendría en él la forma en que lo poseía. Lo que vio fueron unos ojos llenos de amor y pasión.

¿Amor? ¿De verdad era amor?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y buscó los labios de Caramon, que los saboreó como un dulce manjar.

El castaño, cansado de la postura, cruzó sus brazos por la cintura de Raistlin haciendo que este acabara sentado sobre su miembro.

- ¡¡mngh!!! – se quejó al notar como el miembro de su gemelo golpeaba hasta el final de la próstata. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del robusto cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

_- Te quiero, hermano._

Sus labios se movieron, pero las palabras quedaron en su interior, dentro de su corazón.

- _Te amo._ – apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su gemelo. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla.

Caramon agarraba los glúteos de Raistlin marcando el ritmo que aceleraba a un ritmo descontrolado.

**- Raist… lo siento pero…¡voy a correrme ya!** – gimió el menor, cerca del oído de este.

**- Yo… yo también.**

Esas fueron palabras mágicas para el castaño que pegó sus cuerpos aún más, se hizo hueco para, con una de sus manos, agarrar la fuerte palpitación a punto de estallar, empezando a agitarla de arriba abajo con fuerza. En una de las embestidas, golpeó en el sitio exacto, que hizo estallar a Raistlin todo su placer sobre los abdominales de su gemelo.

Al estrecharse tanto el trasero de su amante, Caramon no pudo aguantarlo más y acabó derramando su semilla en el interior de este acompañado de un ronco gemido que inundó los oídos de Raistlin.

Ambos empezaron a dar grandes bocanadas de aire para no asfixiarse e intentar recuperar el aliento. El castaño, con cuidado y aun inhalando, acariciaba la espalda de Raistlin provocándole dulces escalofríos. Se aferró más sobre el de su amante en un abrazo, que seguía apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Al estar pecho con pecho, notaba el latir desenfrenado de ambos corazones.

Disfrutaron del momento durante largo rato, la piel de Raistlin parecía pedir a gritos las caricias que le otorgaba su gemelo y este disfrutaba también de los latidos que parecían sincronizarse.

**- Está amaneciendo, Raist. –** Susurró Caramon.

**-** **No puede ser.**

**- Parece mentira, lo se**. – rió el hombretón – **La noche ha pasado volando.**

Raistlin ni siquiera miró hacia la ventana, seguía abrazado a su gemelo.

- **¿Estas cansado, Raist?** – se movió para ver el rostro de su hermano, aunque el flequillo le tapaba gran parte. – **Yo aun tengo que limpiar todo esto. No hace falta que me ayudes, ve a casa y descansa.**

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levantó. Se iba vistiendo mientras recogía sus ropas esparcidas del suelo y salió de la habitación dejando en la misma postura a su gemelo.

- **Has tardado en salir** – dijo Caramon mientras recogía en su bandeja los vasos sucios que había sobre la mesa **– ¿te has quedado dormido?**

- **No, no es eso.** – contempló el rostro sonriente de su hermano que iba de la barra a las mesas sin descanso. Era hora de decirlo. – **Me voy, hermano.**

- **Es lo que te había dicho antes** – bromeó – **te veo luego en casa.**

**- No, Caramon. Me voy para siempre. **

Se detuvo en seco. El tintineo de las copas dejó de sonar. Un intenso silencio se hizo en el local, casi se podía escuchar el parpadeo incrédulo de Caramon mientras Raistlin le miraba fijamente.

- **Me voy a Palanthas.**

**- ¿Qu-qué?** – logró articular el castaño - **¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

- **Fistandantilus ha abierto un nuevo buffete en la capital y quiere que vaya con él.**

**- ¿Por qué tienes que ir con él?** – replicó - **¿No puedes quedarte aquí?** – Raistlin negó con la cabeza – **Pues iré contigo, Raist...**

- **No, querido hermano.** – interrumpió – **tu sitio esta aquí, en "El Último Hogar", es tu negocio y tu responsabilidad.**

- **Me da igual** – lloriqueó el menor – **no podemos estar separados, Raist.** – las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer su rostro – **Me necesitas... ¡Te necesito! Yo… ¡iré contigo!**

**-¿Estarías dispuesto a acompañarme dejando todo atrás? **– inquirió en voz queda el mayor.

Caramon titubeó, resecos sus labios y también su garganta. El sobrecogimiento le impedía hablar pero asintió con la cabeza una y otra vez, como si de ese modo pudiera desprenderse de la desazón que le producían alejarse de su nuevo trabajo y sus amistades.

Raistlin examinó a su gemelo, convertidos sus iris en doradas lagunas que contrastaban con el amanecer.

**- Creo que serías capaz de intentarlo**.- dijo al fin asombrado, mas para sus adentros que a Caramon. Permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, perdido en sus reflexiones, hasta que agitó la cabeza en un resuelto ademán.- **No, hermano, no puedes seguirme a donde voy. Por fin somos lo que debíamos ser: dos seres íntegros y maduros cuyos caminos se separan en este punto. Debes aprender a recorre solo el tuyo, Caramon** – una fantasmal sonrisa cruzó sus labios al recordar las palabras de su gemelo semanas atrás _"Mi sueño siempre fue tener mi propia taberna y tener muchos hijos"_ -, **o junto a quienes decidan caminar contigo. Adiós, querido hermano.**

El peliplateado pasó junto al petrificado Caramon que se mantenía cabizbajo incapaz de asimilarlo. Raistlin abrió la puerta de "El Último Hogar" y se marchó.

Caramon reaccionó al sonido de la puerta, echó a correr por donde segundos antes había pasado su hermano. Al salir a la calle la nieve cubría todo el asfalto haciendo que el paisaje quedase blanco. Pero no fue consciente de ello, solo vio como la limusina negra se marchaba hasta perderse de vista. Siguió alli parado hasta un buen rato, esperando a que su gemelo recobrara el sentido común y volviese a su lado, que es como debía ser. Siempre juntos, siempre unidos. Las lágrimas cubrían sus rojizas mejillas y caían sobre la fría nieve. Pero el coche no volvió.

El castaño entró de nuevo en su negocio, estaba helado, pero no lo notó. Agarró de la barra una botella de aguardiente y se dirigió donde apenas una hora su gemelo y él habían hecho el amor.

Se sentó en la gran butaca y dio un gran trago de la bebida dejándola casi vacía. Del cajón extrajo una fotografía en la que aparecían él con una gran sonrisa rodeando a Raistlin y este con cara de pocos amigos mirándolo pero con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Caramon no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas y lloró, desconsolado, sobre el portafotos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Nadie acudió a recibirlo cuando entró en la ciudad.

El viaje fue largo. Llegó en una negra y silenciosa madrugada, invisible, anónimo, recorrió las dormidas calles. El recién llegado avanzaba presuroso, solo las luces de los faros de la oscura limusina brillaban en la ciudad durmiente.

Sin embargo alguien supo de su llegada. En el interior de un gran despacho, Fistandantilus, volcado como siempre sobre su trabajo, cesó de escribir y alzó la cabeza. Mantuvo un instante la pluma suspendida encima del papel hasta que, sonriendo con malicia, reanudó la redacción de su trabajo.

Raistlin llegó a la puerta de un apartamento. El chofer abrió la puerta para que pudiese salir, este ni se molestó en dirigirle una mirada al conductor, miró hacia el cielo. La luna parecía llena, pero ya estaba decreciente. Cuando penetró, examinó su entorno. En el interior todo estaba oscuro, los muebles de diseño que había allí esperaban al nuevo dueño de aquel lugar.

- **Estoy en casa** – susurró.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la ciudad de Palanthas, el sueño seguía reinando en los ciudadanos que se entregaban al dulce descanso, arrullados por la oscuridad placentera de la noche.*

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:** T_________T *aidiki se suena los moquitos en un clínex* joder… pobrecitos míos… al final se han separado *aidiki esquiva un cuchillo que llevaba su nombre* lo siento, tenía que ser así. Si recordáis las crónicas de Dragonlance, los gemelos se separan. A ver… este fic realmente tiene segunda parte pero no voy a escribirlo, está todo en mi mente y son demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para seguirlo xD. Si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber como sigue haré un breve resumen y se lo mandaré por mail xD pero nada mas.

Los asteriscos que habéis visto en el fic no están solo por adornar xDDDD son trozos de texto que he sacado casi literalmente de las crónicas de Dragonlance de Margaret Weis y Tracy Hitman, solo cambiando que en vez de irse en dragón se va en limusina xD y que cuando llega a Palanthas no es Fistandantilus el que levanta la pluma y bla bla sino que es Ástinus.

Al ser el último capítulo quería regalaros en que ambos fuesen los activos en el lemon ¿os ha gustado?¿demasiado tute? xD

No os quejareis no? 15 paginas de Word de capítulo, normalmente eran de 8 a 10.

De nuevo muchas gracias por haberlo leído, habéis sido poquitas, pero estoy bastante orgullosa de que lo hayáis leído y me llena de alegría que hayan fanáticas de esta pareja xD.

Ahora soy yo quien os anima a que escribáis algo de ellos jejejeje.

**Muchos besos y seguid visitando mi dA y YGallery que seguiré subiendo dibujitos de ellos!!!**

**Adiós! **


End file.
